Drunken Seduction
by Spirituality
Summary: She was drunk when he lasciviously mistaked her for her sister. So what happens when two lust filled teenagers clash in the intense heat of a high school party? Lust, jealously, fatal attraction and heartache..This was pure hell.
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary:** When Kagome is tricked into going to a party at her worst enemy's mansion, things go terribly wrong on her part and she finds herself tied to him in the worst way possible. Will she be able to escape this situation of lust and heartache?

**Kagome Higurashi: **17;Black hair; blue eyes. Assistant at a downtown daycare in Kyoto.

**Inuyasha Takahashi: **18; Silver hair; golden eyes. Kyoto's heart throb.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"...And the princess and the prince lived happily ever after. The end." Kagome Higurashi said, closing the fairytale book. She looked down to now sleeping children on the mat below her and smiled. 

Such little angels they were.

A thick blue blanket covered each small child. Not just in body, but so much as it seemed a barrier was surrounding their every judgement. So innocent and naive. Seemingly unable to break down the simplest things into complicated emotions like people her age did.

_But I suppose that's not always a bad thing.._

Kagome sighed and rested her chin on the palm of her small hand, looking out the window of the modest day care center.

He had been missing her calls lately. Every time they were together, there was always a far off look in his sea blue eyes. What was wrong with her? Had she not satisfied him enough with her comfort and love? Was she just to kind and friendly for a man of such strong spirit?

_..Or is there someone else?_

Before the thought could unwillingly register in her brain, a small whimper and a cry of help was heard from the sea of small children below her.

Kagome looked up, knowing exactly who the distressed child was. His small figure squirmed and kicked under his blanket, causing other children to rustle indigently in their sleep .

Kagome walked over to the small red head and knelt down, used to him causing some sort of distraction from her thoughts. Of course, she didn't mind, but she hated seeing the little child so distraught.

"Inuyasha."

Kagome retracted her arm and looked away, hating the mention of that despicable name.

That selfish, overbearing, black-hearted, egotistical, obnoxious, silver-haired, incredibly gorgeous boy was this small child's older brother. And all the little boy did was look up to him as if he were some sort of hero.

But Kagome saw him for what he really was. The boy that let all the compliments and secret crushes go arrogantly to his silver head. The boy who had teased and tortured her all through elementary and middle school.

The boy she detested with an heated passion.

"Is it Shippo again, Sis?" A voice asked from behind her.

Kagome didn't have to turn around to know it was her older sister, Kikyo. She loved her enough, but her usual behavior was so intolerable it almost drove her to insanity. It was like she had a split personality. A kind hearted, sweet school girl with not a care in the world, with the exception of the little children she took care of alongside her younger sister.

But the way she acted when she was with him made her angry. Made her blood boil to the point where she could hardly stand to be in her company. She acted as if she were some two cent whore that obliged to his every wish and command. Kagome could always see the desire deep with her brown eyes when she was around Inuyasha. And she knew her sister wasn't a virgin. No female could stay a virgin very long with Inuyasha around.

Well, that is, except for Kagome.

"Yeah, he's a restless little one." Kagome replied softly as she smoothed out his carrot-colored hair.

She stood up to face her sister with a bright smile that was obviously phony. Kikyo didn't seem to notice, because she returned the smile with all her heart.

_Two-faced bitch.._

"Hey, Sis, it's time for my lunch break. I'm going out with Sango and Rin. Tell June I'll be back, ok?" Kagome said, dusting off her blue jean shorts.

Kikyo nodded in understanding before giving her the standard half kiss on the cheek, and walking out of the room, the usual peppy bounce in her step.

Kagome stole one more glance at Shippo before grabbing her purse at the front desk and walking eagerly out the door. She smiled as the heat from the sun melted away the icy barrier around her body. She loved being outside. Whether it was rainy or sunny, she'd always prefer the outdoors. The trees, the birds, the wind; all created by Kami himself. Something that she could always spend time with and it would always be there, comforting her with its many shades of greens, oranges, and yellows.

Kagome laughed to herself. She was thinking too much again. That's all she ever did was think about her future, her past, her present. Life was naturally good to her. She had a loving mother and father, a somewhat wonderful boyfriend, great friends and a fantastic job in a day care full of loving children. Her future was promising. Her grades were constantly straight A's and she couldn't have asked for a better lifestyle.

Kagome smiled again as she walked to the small Café on at the end of the street. She spotted her friends Rin and Sango sitting and talking about something or the other, which probably wasn't important in the least.

Sango was a tall, somewhat muscular girl, who took Judo classes daily. Her light brown hair was usually in a ponytail atop her head and her dark brown eyes always held a fierce determination in them, something Kagome didn't quite understand.

Rin was more of a happy go lucky girl who always seemed to be cheerful and look on the bright side of things, no matter what the situation. In a word..she was very optimistic. Her pink eyes were always smiling and bright, just like her childlike face. Her hair was somewhat curly at the ends and a small ponytail was always sticking out from the long tresses.

Kagome quickly walked over and didn't notice as they shushed themselves once she was in ear range.

She sat down in a chair, smile still as bright as ever.

"Hey, guys! What's up?"

Rin and Sango seemed to fidget uncomfortably as she said this. And again, Kagome was oblivious to their actions.

"Uh..Hey, Kaggy." Sango said nervously as she twiddled her fingers in front of her.

Kagome cocked her head to the side.

"Something wrong, Sango?"She asked.

Rin jumped and looked at her, eyes nervous and suspicious.

"Wrong? Why should there be something wrong? I mean, not everything is always wrong just because we're acting strangely, Kagome! It's not like we're planning anything if that's what you're gonna say!" Rin rambled.

Kagome was used to the seventeen year old beauty acting like a child, but what was spewing from her mouth confused her.

"Ummm...Okay.." Kagome said switching her gaze from one girl to the other. Deciding to change the subject, Kagome shifted in her seat.

"Oh my goodness, did you hear what Resuki did just to impress Inuyasha at school on Thursday?"

Sango laughed lightly.

"Heh, funny you mention Inuyasha.."

"What was that Sango?" Kagome asked curiously, not quite catching what the girl had said.

Sango looked up and put on a crooked smile.

"I said, yeah! I mean, that shirt was totally inappropriate for school!" She stuttered.

Rin nodded.

"Yeah, way too much cleavage."

Kagome stared at them, blue eyes curious and confused. Her two best friends were acting as strange as ever and something tickled her in the back of her mind, telling her they were scheming something that she wouldn't like.

Usually, she would have overlooked this, but it really stuck out when both girls knew it was required for them to wear uniforms in school.

How odd...

"Ummm..guys..what are you talking about?" She asked slowly, beginning to worry for her friends' health.

Rin and Sango smiled simultaneously.

"Oh nothing! But oh man, I gotta use the bathroom!" Rin squealed, jumping up.

She grabbed Sango's arm and tried to drag the girl along with her.

"Sango, I think you should join me!" Rin said, a spark in her unusual pink eyes.

Sango looked up to her with confused eyes, before jumping up immediately, catching her hint.

"Yeah, I have to go, too! Be right back Kagome!" And with that, both girls dashed off.

Kagome blinked.

"That was...weird."

* * *

"Dammit, Rin! I can't do this! If Kagome finds out, she'll _murder _us!" Sango screamed as the heavy bathroom door shut. A clear image of Kagome cackling evilly over her and Rin's dead bodies flashed through her head, and she shivered as she realized Kagome was very capable of doing such an act; if pushed far enough.

"Please Sango! It's the only way I can get to Inuyasha's brother! Please!" Rin begged, tugging on Sango's shirt.

"No, no, _no_!" Sango exclaimed, shaking her head. "Why can't we just go without her?"

Rin sighed.

"Because! Kikyo got an invite and we know for a fact that she's not going. Her and Kagome look exactly alike, so she can just breeze right past the guards!"

Sango thought for a minute before shaking her head again.

"No! You know Kagome absolute _hates_ his guts! We can't toy with her feelings just to get you some guy!" She said, exasperated.

Rin sighed, obviously coming up with a different plan. She turned towards the door with a frown that didn't match her anxious demeanor at all.

"Well, then I guess we'll just miss the chance to see Miroku. I did hear he was back form Tokyo." She said, knowing she had Sango where she wanted her.

Sango looked up immediately at the mention of her ex-boyfriend's name.

"What do you mean? When did he get back?"

Rin whipped around, a bright smile on her face and beautiful eyes.

"Well, he got back yesterday to be truthful." She said, grinning from ear to ear.

Sango pondered this for a moment before frowning.

"But, we didn't get invites. How can we go?"

Rin's smile never faltered.

"You're aloud to bring up to 1-3 associates along with you, if you have an invite. And who is else is Kaggy gonna choose?" She replied cheerfully.

Sango began to consider this before another question popped into her head.

"How are we gonna get Kagome to go to Inuyasha's place? They completely _hate_ each other!"

Ring giggled. But soon, her giggle soon turned into an all out laugh. Her high pitched voice echoed and bounced off the walls, causing Sango to back away from slowly, wondering is she had some sort of mental impairment.

"We don't have to tell her it's his house! I mean, she's never been there before, so what could go wrong?" Rin said excitedly.

Sango sighed. Her friend was right. What could go wrong? It was a just a harmless high school party. With no parental supervision. And hosted by Kyoto's ultimate heart throb, Inuyasha Takahashi, who always seemed to behave like a horny dog in heat.

Yeah, what could possibly go wrong?

* * *

If you are reading this right now..It is mandatory that you review. Because..Well, they make me happy and update faster. XDD I know, pathetic exscuse, but press the button anyway!

_Spirit_


	2. Chapter 2

**Full Summary:** When Kagome is tricked into going to a party at her worst enemy's mansion, things go terribly wrong on her part and she finds herself tied to him in the worst way possible. Will she be able to escape her situation of lust and heartache?

**Kagome Higurahi: **17; Black hair; blue eyes. Assistant at a downtown daycare in Kyoto.

**Inuyasha Takahashi: **18; Silver hair; golden eyes. Kyoto's heart throb.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

**Liquified Emotions**

"Hey Miroku, got a lighter?"

The silver-haired boy caught the lighter headed his way in response to his question. Lighting up the nicotine stick between his lips, he leaned against the brick wall of the school, taking a long drag. He held it for a moment before exhaling the intoxicating fumes from his mouth.

"You know," The boy next to him said, staring at the lit cigarette between his fingers, "These things are gonna kill us one day."

Inuyasha burst into laughter as his best friend said this. He turned to the dark haired boy, a smile plastered on his face.

"Since when in the seven hells do you care? We've been doing it for like three years!" He exclaimed, still looking amused. But soon, his handsome face lost all amusement when he noticed Miroku not only wasn't laughing with him, but still looking at the cigarette with a stern look on his face.

Inuyasha sighed, taking another long drag of his.

"It really means that much to you, man?" He asked.

The boy looked up to him, eyes confused and somewhat embarassed.

"Nah, I'm just saying you know..It's just some things Sango said got me thinking." He said, turning his gaze back to the lit cigarette.

Inuyasha sighed and tossed his own aside carelessly.

"That's why I say dumping that bitch was for the best. She's filling your mind with stupid shit, Roku." He said.

Miroku shot him a glare at the comment.

"Sango's not a bitch. And I would never dump her. It was the other way around." He said, his voice losing its angry intensity the more he talked.

Inuyasha snorted, much to Miroku's displeasure.

"You should have kept your hands and eyes on her, then. That's how I keep my woman." He said, full of pride at the thought of his girlfriend Kikyo.

It was Miroku's turn to snort and laugh as he said this.

"You say Sango's a bitch, but you've got it completely twisted. Kikyo's the number one bitch in Kyoto." He said, his voice filled with amusement.

Inuyasha was about to send an angry reply his way, when a variety of voices and giggles interrupted him.

He turned around to see three girls walking towards an oak tree a distance away from him. He recognized all of them, but one of them stuck out like a sore thumb.

Kagome Higurashi.

An exact replica of Kikyo in his opinion. Her black hair tumbled passed her shoulders and to the middle of her back. Her legs seemed to go on forever as the green skirt she wore exposed her lean, womanly assets. Her blue eyes sparkled with joy whenever she laughed with her friends.

He smirked.

"Speaking of bitches.." He said, walking towards the small cliche of girls. Miroku was behind him, a frown on his face before he noticed Sango standing with the girls.

He briskly walked passed Inuyasha and up to Sango, who immediately blushed.

"My dear Sango, you look absolutely lovely today." He cooed, his hand inching closer to her bottom. He smiled brightly when it reached it's destination.

Sango squeaked and on impulse, smacked him across his face, leaving a nice red hand print from the impact. She turned around with a huff and crossed her arms over her chest.

"That's exactly why we don't go out anymore. Lech." She spat over her shoulder.

Kagome giggled at this before a thought hit her.

_If Miroku is here, then.._

Her thoughts were interrupted as a sinister snicker came from behind the unconscious Miroku. Dread overcame her as Inuyasha approached her, a disgustingly dazzling smile on his face.

_Kami, I hate that smile.._

"Don't you wish you could say the same thing for little Kagome here, Roku?" He sneered.

Kagome clenched her fists together in anger at the sight of the silver-head boy.

"What do you want, Takahashi?" She asked, anger seeping through her usually cheerful voice.

Inuyasha smile broadened.

"Just doing you a favor by letting you bask in my good looks. Kami knows you haven't known such a thing since you saw Kikyo this morning." He said.

Inuyasha laughed out loud at the look on Kagome's face. He knew she wasn't ugly, but he felt the need to bug her and insist on making her life a living hell. At first it started in third grade, just as childish pranks, but it soon evolved into much more as they grew older. Girls began to flock him, and literally kiss his feet, just for his undivided attention. But one lone girl stayed back from the rest, always glaring in his direction. She never payed him the respect he deserved. And for that, he did what he could to bring her high spirits down.

"Why you.." Kagome said, lunging at him. He got a nice view of a her green panties before Sango and Rin grabbed either of her arms, holding her back.

Rin smiled warmly at Inuyasha.

"Uh, do you mind leaving us alone? I don't recall us doing anything to you two." She asked politely.

Kagome yanked her arms out of her friends' grips and brushed off her school uniform.

"Don't try to be polite to that bastard, Rin. He doesn't understand anything but the whores constantly writhing under him." She spat, glaring at him.

Inuyasha drew back as if offended.

"That's a lot coming from someone who's never-" Inuyasha sentence was cut short when Kagome brought her knee up and connected it painfully to his groin. Sango and Rin gasped in unison as Inuyasha clutched his manhood and fell to the ground with a thud.

Kagome stood over Inuyasha injured figure and smiled down at him triumphantly.

"You're right, Takahashi. I haven't kicked a guy in the testicles before. And to tell the truth, it felt good. Maybe I should do it more often." She laughed after saying this and turned on her heel to walk away, Sango and Rin following her, chattering humorously about what had just occurred.

Inuyasha groaned as what Kagome had said passed through one ear and out the other. He despised showing weakness in front of the bad-tempered girl, but dammit, he was in pain.

Miroku 'tsked' him and bent down, shanking his head.

"I've never been kneed before..Need some ice man?" He asked.

Inuyasha's only reply was a low moan in pain.

* * *

"Oh my goodness, Kagome! How could you do that!" Rin squealed, rounding the school corner with her two best friends. 

Kagome scoffed.

"The jerk had it coming." She said in a very un-Kagome manner.

Rin face faltered considerably.

"Now my chances of nabbing him are gone!" She whined.

Kagome whipped around, blue eyes wide.

"You want Inuyasha?" She asked, awed. "Ewww!"

Rin eyes widened and she shook her head.

"Heck no! I might get some sort of disease!" She said, sticking out her tongue in disgust.

Kagome and Sango laughed.

"I'm talking about his brother, Sesshomaru." She said dreamily. She clasped her hands together in front of her and stared off into space.

Sango stared at her friend strangely before leaning over to Kagome.

"To tell the truth, I always thought he was gay.." She whispered.

Kagome nodded in agreement before Rin turned around, pink eyes blazing.

"What did you say?" She said, eye twitching.

Kagome and Sango began to back away from the raging girl slowly, laughing nervously.

Before Sango could move, Kagome turned around and mad dash for the school entrance. She turned around and stuck her tongue out childishly at her friends then turned the corner that led to the front of the school. But the sight that blocked her destination stopped her feet and her heart dead in their tracks.

There he stood, pressing some girl against the wall with the ferocity that was only supposed to belong to her. His lips were pressed tightly against hers, instantly making Kagome sick to her stomach. The hands that had touched her so many times before were now sliding up this girl's stomach to her breasts, causing a sickening moan to spill from her lips.

Kagome covered her mouth with her hand.

"K-Kouga?"

Her voice was so unbelievably low even she had a hard time hearing it. The gasps from Rin and Sango went unheard as she slowly backed away, shaking her head as if in denial. The more she looked at the horrific sight ahead of her, the more her stomach churned. She turned away from the scene and ran. Unable to take the growing nausea, Kagome stopped, bent over and emptied out her stomach. Someone pulled her hair out of her face as she continued to regurgitate her lunch. She coughed and someone helped her stand up straight. Rin and Sango stood looking at her, the deepest sympathy etching their faces. Rin had tears in the corners of her eyes as she watched her best friend's heart break right in front of her.

Kagome's whole world was crashing before her eyes. She had just witnessed her boyfriend of seven months in a lip lock with another girl. The scene replayed over and over in her head, making her want to vomit once more. She had dedicated herself to him. Told him everything, expressed herself so freely, and even told him she loved him. But there he was, kissing another woman as if what they had didn't mean anything to him.

As if she didn't mean anything to him.

Sango wrapped her arms around Kagome's shoulders and let the girl cry uncontrollably into her uniform shirt.

"I...I don't understand, guys." Were Kagome's muffled words. "I mean, we did everything together...and...and..Oh Kami, where did we go wrong?"

Sango hugged the girl tighter as Rin came up to join her helpful gesture. Kagome cried even harder when the school bell rang, indicating lunch was over.

"Come on, Kagome. Let's get you cleaned up and we'll get a pass to go home, alright?" Rin requested softly.

Between Kagome sobs neither girl could tell if she had nodded to the question or not. But deciding it was better to get her somewhere warm and familiar, Rin and Sango began to lead Kagome back into the school building, completely unaware of the eventful night ahead of them.

**One Week Later; Night Of Inuyasha's Party**

"Are you sure you want to go, Kagome? I mean, we can always stay here and watch movies or something." Rin said as she stared at Kagome, who was looking frantically through her closet for something to wear that night for the festivities. She pulled out a green tank top and showed it to Sango. She scrunched up her nose in disgust and shook her head. Kagome tossed it aside and dove back into her closet.

Dodging the oncoming shirt, Rin kept trying to convince Kagome to rethink going to the party, even though it was her brilliant idea.

"You need little more time to heal, you know? I mean, it just happened last Friday, Kagome!" Rin exclaimed, dead set on making Kagome stay home.

Kagome turned to Rin, a stern look on her face.

"Rin. I'm fine. Ok, so I had a little breakup with I boy I thought I was in love with..." Kagome said, trailing off a bit. "But I can't just mope around the house for the rest of my life! Trust me, I'll be fine!" Kagome assured.

But the truth was, her insides were being ripped apart. Her whole being burned with the sensation of betrayal. Her heart was in the worst emotional condition in her opinion, but what she spoke was the truth.

She had avoided Kouga all week and purposely missed his calls. She was lucky she had no classes with him, or else she would have been in a tight situation. Her wounds weren't going to heal themselves so she had to get out there and forget about him.

"Now help me find something to wear!" She said happily, turning around to begin her search once more.

Rin's eyes softened as she watched her friend.

_Kagome...please be ok._

* * *

Inuyasha felt a rough slap on his back as pushed through the crowd of noisy, chattering teenagers. 

"Great party, man!"

The music was blasting through the surround sound speakers in his living room, and he knew if they were any louder, he and everyone else in his mansion would have been deaf. Girls were tugging on his shirt, asking him with lustful eyes to dance with him. Most of the girls there were wearing skimpy clothes and drenched in alcohol. He rejected near all of them, one goal in mind.

To find Kikyo.

The party had erupted hours ago, had he still had not seen his raven haired beauty. She assured him that she would be there, but he was beginning to have doubts.

"Inuyasha!"

He turned to see Miroku surrounded by girls, two bottles of sake in his hands. He was obviously drunk, and he would have toppled over if not for the girls around him. He motioned him over with his hand.

Blowing his silver bangs out his eyes, Inuyasha walked over to Miroku. The intoxicated boy shoved the bottle of sake into his hands, a goofy smile on his face. Everyone around them turned towards the confused Inuyasha and cheered.

Miroku put his bottle of alcohol in the air and cheered as well.

"Drink til' you drop, man!" He shouted.

Taking one more look around the crowd for his Kikyo, Inuyasha turned his amber gaze to the bottle in his hands.

_Oh, what the hell.._

That was his last rational thought before the liquid went passed his lips and down his throat.

* * *

I told myself if I got at least 10 reviews for Chap 1, I would post the next chap, and here it is! I dunno know if you guys will like this chap or not, but review to tell me what you think. I have chapter 3 and 4 already written, so it's all up to you all! And to those that said this was kind of boring, I hope this chapter and the following ones will get you more interested! 

_Spirituality_


	3. Chapter 3

**Full Summary:** When Kagome is tricked into going to a party at her worst enemy's mansion, things go terribly wrong on her part and she finds herself tied to him in the worst way possible. Will she be able to escape her situation of lust and heartache?

**Kagome Higurashi: **17;Black hair; blue eyes. Assistant at a downtown daycare in Kyoto.

**Inuyasha Takahashi: **18; Silver hair; golden eyes. Kyoto's heart throb.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Inuyasha wobbled from side to side as he distanced himself further from his intoxicated friends. He was sure he was throw up if he had drank anymore sake. Although his mind wasn't as stable as he'd like to believe, he continued to walk through the crowd, searching for Kikyo. His vision was spinning with the speed of a hurricane as he walked towards the wall to rest and clear his head. He failed to notice the girl he ran into as he stumbled to the wall, leaning up against it, sweating. He could feel an oncoming headache and the loud music wasn't helping the situation much either. He knew he would have a mad hangover in the morning. 

But all of his symptoms disappeared when he spotted a girl wandering up the empty stairs that ironically lead to his room. Squinting his amber orbs to get a better view of her, he noticed she had a simple white tank top, that was rousingly wet to him, and she wore a incredibly short skirt that exposed her beautiful, sculpted legs. Her hair was messily set on top of her head and Inuyasha smirked.

It had to be Kikyo.

Making his way to her, his pants tightened considerably at the thoughts roaming his head. He was going to have her tonight, drunk or not.

"This'll be fun." He admitted aloud, having no idea what he was getting himself into.

* * *

The music came to sudden beat and immediately, Kagome began to dance. She was sweaty and tired, but she had to keep on dancing. Her body yearned for the need to move and grind against every male that came her way. Raising her hands in the air, Kagome began moving her hips and body to the beat of the song. A boy approached her from behind and began grinding hips with hers. Kagome hated to admit it, but she liked the feel of sex in the air. She hadn't experienced such a thing and was reluctant to let go, but her throat was dry and parched since she hadn't drank anything since she arrived. Deciding to renew her energy with some water, she walked over to a nearby cooler. Before she could reach out, someone handed her a large cup of clear liquid. She looked over to see Rin ginning girlishly at her, cheeks flushed. Kagome looked down to the cup, then back to Rin, a silent question in her blue eyes. 

"It's..." She trailed off as she thought of the word she wanted to use next. "Really good, Kaggs. Try it!" She yelled over the music before a silver-haired boy emerged from the crowd of drunken teenagers, slipped his arm around her waist, and drug her back to the dance floor.

Kagome raised and eyebrow.

_Is Rin...drunk?_

The thought seemed to amuse her as she downed the drink without any sort of objection. Although he throat was once again wet, it didn't seem to quench her thirst. Deciding she could use another one, she reached into the cooler and pulled out a glass bottle of clear liquid. Figuring it was the same thing Rin had handed her, she poured a relatively large amount into her cup. As she was drinking it, some random teenager bumped into her, causing the drink to spill onto her white shirt, exposing her breasts openly to the public.

Kagome cursed in frustration before running off to find a bathroom to dry herself. In her search, she found a set of stairs that were completely vacant, unlike the other ones she had passed. Wobbling unsteadily up the stairway, Kagome burped, her breath reeking of alcohol. She didn't seem to notice as stumbled into a rather dark corridor of the large mansion.

Not caring about her shirt any longer, she leaned against a wall to catch her breath. She had no idea where she was, and her thoughts were just as frazzled as her raven hair. All thoughts cleared when someone approached her from behind, wrapping strong arms around her waist. Used to Kouga doing this in the same manner, she automatically leaned into the person, smiling.

"I think..I'm just a little drunk.." She gurgled, laughing lightly.

"What took you so long to get here, babe?" His breath was hot on her neck, causing her to body to shiver in anticipation.

"Babe? That's a new one." She said,tilting her head back, letting him access her neck more freely. Her world was spinning considerably, but that didn't stop her body from quivering with lust as he slid her hands under her shirt. His hands rested on her large, bra-covered breasts, causing her to gasp. She turned around and the silver hair and gold eyes were a blur to her as she pressed her lips against his. She could taste the alcohol in his mouth and for some odd reason, it spiked her arousal. He pushed her roughly against the wall, her body quaking with small giggles from the impact. He was nipping and kissing her neck, making her arch into him.

She squeaked when he slipped his hands under her short skirt, grabbing her bottom and bringing her closer to him. He pressed his lips against hers as he hoisted her up a onto his waist. She automatically hooked her thighs onto his hips, still kissing him intently.

She kissed his face, failing to notice the silver bangs that hung lazily over his eyes. Although her mind was numb, her body still felt the sensations of pleasure engulfing her as this boy began walking towards down the long hallway. She looked up only to see the colors of silver and gold were still following her as he carried her deeper into the large house. She giggled at this fact, and soon found herself sprawled out on a large bed, topless. Her body was making movements on it's own accord, although Kagome wasn't complaining. She wasn't exactly sure of what her and that boy were doing at the moment, but it didn't matter to her anymore. She loved the feel of it. The overwhelming sensation of lust pouring off of both of them in waves was clouding her senses considerably.

But unknown to her, this night would change her life forever..

* * *

A thick sheet of dampness filled the air as the open window of the bedroom let in a salty gust of wind. The dark, grey clouds were covering the usual cheerful morning sun, meaning rain was to pour any moment. 

In the large bed in the middle of the room, lay two nude teenagers, entangled in each other in more ways than one. One of the occupants was a female. Her hair raven was sprawled out above her, and her left leg laying over the muscled stomach of the other occupant. Her arm was draped over his chest, which rose and fell with each steady breath he took. The girl opened her eyes to reveal two brilliant blue orbs as they focused on her surroundings.

Kagome yawned and moved to stretch, but her actions were stopped as a pair of arms encircled her waist, bringing her into a wall of muscle and warmth. Confused, Kagome lookedup to come face to face with the one and only Inuyasha Takahashi. His arms were around her waist, and it was obvious he was asleep. His silver mane was messy and tousled, much like her own. But what really caught her off guard was that he was nude. He was laying uncovered, his beautiful, toned body exposed to the cold of the room. Kagome eyes widened and she did the first thing that came to mind.

She screamed.

* * *

Inuyasha jumped up as a shrill, high-pitched cry awoke him from his dreamless sleep. The action caused his head to throb uncontrollably in pain, and he as he reached his hands up to grab it, in attempt to mild the headache, his arms wouldn't budge. He looked down to notice they were hooked rather firmly around a small waist. Smiling of his knowledge of the girl, he let his eyes trail up her body, noticing small differences in her womanly figure. 

But once amber but cerulean, all went silent.

Kagome stared back at the now awake Inuyasha, her blue eyes flashing with overwhelming emotion. She closed her eyes and screamed again, this time pounding her hands into his chiseled chest.

"Let me go you sick pervert! Let me go!" She screamed, mind racing.

Inuyasha immediately yanked his arms from around her as he was being burned from the contact. She rolled to the floor and stood up, looking terribly frightened.

"What...what are you doing in my room?" She asked, voice quivering.

Inuyasha looked around to be certain, than raised an eyebrow at her.

"This is my room, what the hell are you doing here, bitch?"He snarled.

On impulse to the word, Kagome place her hands on her hips and frowned. But once her hands came in contact with bare skin, she looked down, only to find herself completely naked. She blushed and lunged for the comforter on the bed. Wrapping it securely around her body, she looked to Inuyasha a deep fear in her eyes, expecting the worst.

"Um, Takahashi?" She asked timidly.

He looked up from slipping onhis boxers with a frown.

"What?" He snapped, angry that she wasn't who she obviously thought she was.

"Did we um..." She said nervously. She looked up when Inuyasha snorted to see him pull the sheets off the bed, revealing a small stain of scarlet on the white bed.

"That answer your question?" He snarled, walking to his closet.

Kagome's eyes widened to the size of plates at the sight of the blood stain, showing she had lost her virginity the previous night. She began to shake at the thought of giving her innocence to him. The jerk that had tortured her constantly for the majority of her life. The boy who's mouth was as big as his ego.

But worst of all, her sister's boyfriend.

She shook with anger at the thought. There was no way she could have initiated what had happened the night before. Still holding the covers to her chest, she pointed an accusing finger at him.

"You horny bastard! I can't you would stoop this low!" She yelled, gaining his attention. "It was bad enough I hated your fucking guts, but Kami, I'm your girlfriend's little sister! You...chauvinistic, sex-craved jackass!"

Inuyasha smiled and plopped down on his bed, acting as if her words didn't sting one bit. He turned to her, amber eyes amused.

"You think I wanted to fuck _you_?" He asked, his voice filled with malice. "I don't think so, princess. It was obvious you came to me like some Kikyo look-a-like, hoping for me to throw you in the bed without a second thought."

Kagome held the covers tighter to her chest, trying to nurse the mild wounds his words had inflicted.

"Well, you must have wanted to 'fuck' me! How else would I end up naked in your bed!" She retorted.

Inuyasha chuckled at her words and leaned his head on the headboard of the bed.

"The alcohol probably made you realize that you couldn't go on living any more unless you fucked your sister's boyfriend." He laughed, obviously amused at the irony of it all.

Kagome stomped her foot angrily.

"I don't drink, you dumb ass! And I didn't fuck you!" She yelled.

Inuyasha turned to her, eyes stern.

"Then how else did it happen, Kagome?" He asked. "There was no way in hell I came to you, so tell me, how did it happen?"

Immediately after he said this, the skies decided to douse the world with the tears of the skies. Kagome didn't notice as the rain poured in on the room, soaking the carpet in the process.

Inuyasha seemed oblivious to the fact also as he watched the girl in front of him ponder to herself. Taking this moment to try to remember back to the previous night, Inuyasha turned away from her. Flashes of movements and gasps passed through his head, but he found himself not being able to remember much passed after him and Miroku had drank themselves to a stoop.

_I was probably drunk, it could have been my fault..._

Inuyasha shook his head. There was no way in hell that he had the desire to sleep with Kagome, drunk or not. Even though he had never felt this good after sleeping with Kikyo..

Shaking his head, he looked back to Kagome who was now fully dressed in the clothes she had obviously wore last night. He eyed her, noticing the great shape of her body.

_I could have...I wonder what it was like.._

He cursed his perverted thoughts and approached a very paranoid Kagome.

"Don't come near me, Takahashi. I don't want have a damn thing to do with you." She sneered.

Inuyasha stopped walking towards her, settling for talking from a distance.

"What are we going to do then?" He asked in hopes she had a solution for their current situation.

She turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

"_We?_ We are going to act like this never happened! There's no way I'll be able to face my sister if she found out I slept with..." Kagome cut off her sentence and visibly gagged at the thought. She turned away from him to reach for the door. As she was turning the doorknob, a large crackle of lightning split the skies and illuminated the room in a brilliant silver light.

The lights flickered for a few moments before going out completely.

Kagome turned around in horror.

"Give me your phone." She ordered to a confused Inuyasha.

He looked at her and was about to give her a smart reply when she stomped her foot like an angry child.

"Just shut the hell up and give me the goddamned phone!" She screamed.

Grumbling, Inuyasha reached into his pants pocket and retrieved his cellular phone. He tossed it to her with a mumble of the word 'bitch' once she caught it.

Kagome immediately flipped open the phone and dialed Sango's number. She placed it up to her ear, and after a few seconds of pregnant silence, her face paled.

She looked do Inuyasha, eyes solemn and regretful.

"The lines are dead."

* * *

Kagome stuck at Inuyasha's house after a night of twisted lust and emotion? How will things end up? Review to find out. 

_Sprituality_


	4. Chapter 4

**Full Summary:** When Kagome is tricked into going to a party at her worst enemy's mansion, things go terribly wrong on her part and she finds herself tied to him in the worst way possible. Will she be able to escape her situation of lust and heartache?

**Kagome Higurashi: **17;Black hair; blue eyes. Assistant at a downtown daycare in Kyoto.

**Inuyasha Takahashi: **18; Silver hair; golden eyes. Kyoto's heart throb.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"The lines are dead." 

Inuyasha's amber eyes widened as Kagome leaned up against the door, shocked. Her blue eyes turned to the open window on the far end of the room. She shook her head, denying what the fates had done to her.

"I have to get home." She whispered.

Inuyasha shrugged.

"You go ahead out there in that mess. You wouldn't last five minutes." He replied.

She turned her raging hues to his, a deep frown on her face.

"Then what the hell am I supposed to do? Stay here with you?" She said, somewhat amused. "There's no way in hell."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to give her an angry reply, but Kagome had dashed out the door soon after she finished her sentence.

He was about to give chase when a small item caught his eye. Walking over to it, figuring it was something of Kagome's, he picked it up with the intent to trash it.

But the item made him stop his actions as he stared harder it. Inuyasha frowned, but stuffed it in his pocket for further use as he dashed out the door, in search of Kagome.

Cursing, Kagome came to a halt. She had been wondering aimlessly around the dark mansion for about ten minutes at this point, and her legs were already aching. It was already bad enough she was slightly sore from the night before, but now she was stuck at Inuyasha house, lost.

_Inuyasha's house?_

Kagome looked up as if realizing something and gasped. If this was where the party was held, then she was obviously deceived. She was tricked by her own best friends into coming to his house. So it was their faults. They had tricked her into coming to Inuyasha's house for their own selfish reasons. The thought shocked her and she began walking, contemplating if her friends were capable of doing such a thing.

Somehow, lost in her thoughts, Kagome ended up at what obviously was the kitchen. She leaned up against the wall, still lost in thought. Someone tossed something onto the table in front of her and she looked up to see Inuyasha standing there, eyes focused on the soda he was slurping. She looked at him confused. He continued to drink the red fizzy drink, acting as if she wasn't there.

Deciding she wasn't going to get any sort of acknowledgment, she looked down to see a small picture of herself and Kouga tightly entwined in front of a familiar Sakura tree in the park. Kagome picked it up, staring at the happiness on both of their faces.

"Fake..All of it was fake." She whispered, tearing the picture to shreds.

This seemed to catch Inuyasha's attention as he looked down to the shredded paper on his kitchen floor. Raising an eyebrow, he looked back to Kagome. Her blue eyes were glistened with tears at this point.

"You _are_ going to clean that up, aren't you?" He asked.

Kagome looked to him as if he was kidding. There was no way someone could be so heartless. The thought seemed to tickle her and she let a short laugh escape her lips as she wiped the tears away from her eyes.

She sighed and looked to him, a small smile on her face.

"You're a real asshole you know that?" She laughed again. "I mean, what kind of cold-hearted person would actually say something like that? Kami, what the hell does Kikyo see in you?"

Kagome looked up to the ceiling, not expecting the boy to respond to her amused insult.

"No one...No one deserves what he put you through.." He whispered.

Kagome's blue eyes widened and her hand automatically flew to the bruise on her arm that had healed weeks ago.

"What are you talking about? He didn't put me through anything." She retorted. She had kept berating herself, telling herself that it was an 'accident', that she had caught him at a bad time, that he didn't mean to strike her.

Inuyasha shook his head.

"Play dumb if you want, cause I don't have a damn thing to do with you or your shit-faced boyfriend." He said.

Kagome's eyes turned to him, narrowed.

"Then you shouldn't have opened your mouth!" She yelled, tossing her hands in the air.

Inuyasha seemed taken back by her sudden mood swing.

"I can yell whenever I full well please! It's my house, dammit! You're the one who left the fucking picture in _my_ room!" He yelled, equally as loud.

Kagome looked ready to blow up hell with the fire raging in her blue eyes.

"I _wouldn't_ have left it in your room in the first place if you didn't drug me because Kikyo wasn't here!"

Kagome knew then that she had hit a cord. He looked stunned, to say in the least. But before she could think any further she was up against the wall, feet dangling in the air and face to face with an angry Inuyasha. His breath was right on her lips, causing them to tingle in some sort of familiar sensation.

"I didn't drug you. As far as both of us are concerned none of this ever happened. And after this storm passes, you're going to leave this house, and we're gonna hate each other all over again." He whispered menacingly.

Kagome eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean all over again?" She hissed, noticing his golden eyes traveling to her lips. "I hate you now."

He pressed his lips against hers, feeling the burning sensation between them, which was either fueled by their hate, or lust. He wasn't sure why he was kissing her or even why she was kissing him in return. Maybe it was passion that had been pent up so many years behind insults and pointless arguments. But he didn't want this, he wasn't a two-timer.

He broke the kiss and released Kagome, letting her slide to the floor in some sort of a daze. He backed away, shaking his head.

"Dammit! Damn!" He yelled, pounding his fist on the table with each syllable he spoke. His bangs were shielding his eyes and Kagome couldn't tell what sort of emotion was playing over his face. And she particularly didn't want to know either.

"Get out."

Kagome looked up, not even sure if her mind was playing tricks on her, or if he was actually ordering her out into the wind and rain.

"I want you out." He sneered, looking up to her.

Kagome was appalled. He was kidding right?

"What? I can't go out there! It's raining!" She exclaimed.

This factor didn't seem to lessen the intensity behind his eyes.

"I don't care. I want you out of my house." He spat, looking ready to kill.

Kagome huffed and scrambled to her feet. She stomped over to him so she was right in his face.

"What do you mean! It's storming outside and my house is like, ten blocks away!" She yelled.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes.

"Then you better run."

Kagome's eyes widened. She was a fool to think that Inuyasha Takahashi actually had the capability of showing compassion for anyone other than himself.

SMACK!

Having the palm of her hand come in contact with his face with great force wasn't enough to release Kagome's anger.

"You're such a fucking jackass!" She yelled, storming out of the kitchen, leaving Inuyasha alone, his face tingling with a tinge of pain and regret.

* * *

_I can't believe he was actually kicked me into the rain!_

She tried not to think of her lack of clothing while she shielded herself from the wind and rain. Luckily, it wasn't thundering and lightning anymore, just merely rain and wind.

Her hair was matted to her head, and she was soaked from head to high heeled toe. She was literally freezing and she was sure she would collapse any given second.

But a small sports cars pulled up beside her, honking the horn wildly.

Kagome came to a stop, hoping it was someone she knew so she could get a ride home.

But once he stepped out of the car, she instantly changed her mind.

Kouga became instantly doused as he ran to her, embracing her. She loved the fell of his warmth compared to the environment he was shielding her from, but she knew it was wrong.

She pushed away from him and backed away.

"Kouga, don't come near me!" She yelled, voice quivering.

"Kagome? What are you doing out here?" He asked, closing in on her.

"Just leave me alone! I don't want any thing to do with you!" She yelled, backing into a tree.

He was directly across from him, eyes confused.

"Kagome..What's wrong? What's making you act this way?" He asked softly.

Kagome pushed him away from her and tears began to leak from her eyes.

"I saw you kissing that girl, Kouga! Just leave me alone! I'll walk home!" She exclaimed, trying to walk away from him. But Kouga grabbed her from behind and whipped her around to face him.

"Don't ever turn your back on me, Kagome. Ever!" He yelled.

Kagome writhed, trying desperately to escape his grasp.

"Let me go! I hate you! I hate you!" She screamed pounding her fists into his chest.

Her assault didn't seem to phase him one bit and he grabbed her roughly by the hair, dragging her to his car. He opened the car door and pushed her in. Shutting the door, he walked around to the other side of the car, climbed in the driver's seat and sped off down the street.

Kagome was huddled over in the seat sobbing softly.

"Why are you doing this, Kouga?" She asked between sobs.

Kouga sneered and hit a sharp corner, causing Kagome to hit her head on the window.

"No one's ever left me Kagome, and I'll be damned if you're the first." He growled, pulling up to her house.

"Now get out of the car and go into your house. You never saw me with another girl, understand?" He said, making sure he got his hint.

She nodded numbly and scrambled out of the car, eager to get into the warmth of her home.

* * *

Man, Kouga's a real asshole, eh? Anyway, I was really intending on making this chapter longer, but some stuff just came up and I wanted to post this so I could get on with the next chap. The next chapter will be really long, I swear. It's gonna be FILLED with drama, so prepare for that ride! _.:smiles:._ But until, then, review for me, kay? 

_Spirit_


	5. Chapter 5

**Full Summary:** When Kagome is tricked into going to a party at her worst enemy's mansion, things go terribly wrong on her part and she finds herself tied to him in the worst way possible. Will she be able to escape her situation of lust and heartache?

**Kagome Higurashi: **17;Black hair; blue eyes. Assistant at a downtown daycare in Kyoto.

**Inuyasha Takahashi: **18; Silver hair; golden eyes. Kyoto's heart throb.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Note:** Souta is 19.

* * *

Kagome sat on her bed, bawling her blue eyes out, not caring who heard or saw her. Her life was turning into hell. She had lost her virginity to Satan himself, her boyfriend had recently become ruthless and abusive, and her friends had betrayed her emotions to screw some boy. 

To say in the least, life sucked.

Her door creaked open, and she saw an almost exact replica of her face peak in. Kikyo looked around the room to see her sister sitting on her bed, sobbing, and when she didn't yell at her to leave, she took that as an opportunity to enter the room fully. She walked over and sat down next to her sister, a small smile adorning her face.

"Hey, Kaggs. What's wrong?" She asked, rubbing her back.

Kagome shook her head and wiped her tears.

"Nothing is wrong everything is perfectly fine." She said, voice somewhat hoarse.

Kikyo shook her head.

"Don't give me that, Kagome. Come on, you can tell me what's wrong. I'll listen." She said softly.

Kagome looked down at her pale blue comforter.

"Kouga's..cheating on me." She said. She didn't want to tell Kikyo about his recent fascination in abusive behavior. She didn't trust her _that_ much.

"Awww, Kaggs, I'm so sorry.." She said, enveloping her sister in an awkward hug.

_Yeah, you're sorry as hell, Kikyo..._

"Come on. I just made some hot chocolate in my room. Come and drink it with me, ok?" She said, pulling Kagome to her feet. She smiled and lead her to her room down the hall.

Kagome kept her head down, trying not to focus on Kikyo's hypocritical actions. For once, she just wanted to hang out with her sister, without holding a grudge against her most of the time.

Even if she did sleep with her boyfriend.

Kagome sat on Kikyo bed and watched her pour hot chocolate into two medium sized cups. It didn't go pass Kagome that she poured less for herself.

"Careful, it's hot." She said, sitting next to Kagome, her own cup in hand.

Kagome nodded and took a light slurp. She blew on it, watching the steam fly off into the air and more secrete from the brown liquid. She heard Kikyo giggle and she looked over to her, confused.

"You still slurp like a child!" She laughed.

Kagome frowned, but once thought about, she began to laugh also. They laughed more and soon their laughs turned into giggles and the giggles fused into unison sighs.

"Oh, Kagome. I hate seeing you like this." Kikyo admitted, setting her cup on her dresser.

Kagome looked down to her cup, all signs of amusement gone, her demeanor changed to saddened once again. She didn't plan on speaking.

"I mean, our lives were so care free not long ago. What happened to that, Sis?" Kiyko said, turning her brown eyes to Kagome,

Kagome simply shrugged.

Kikyo sighed, figuring she wasn't going to get a straight forward answer from her sister.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better." Kikyo said leaning her head on her sister's shoulder, although she was much shorter than herself. "I broke up with Inuyasha about an hour ago."

Kagome stilled.

_She broke up with him...? _Kagome shook her head slightly. _Even if she did, what we did remains in the red zone with him...With me._

Deciding to take it nonchalant, Kagome shrugged.

"How'd he take it?" She asked quietly, taking another sip of her drink.

Kikyo arose from her shoulder and sighed as if in guilt.

"Not so well.." She said, trailing off and looking to the floor.

But soon Kiyko jumped up and smiled.

"Let's not let guy problems get to us, Sis!" She said, skipping to her stereo. She cut on the music and 'Yuna Yuna' blasted out of the speakers. Kikyo squealed and grabbed Kagome's drink, putting it to the side. She grabbed Kagome's hands and dragged her to the center of the room, although Kagome resisted.

"Come on, Sis! They barely _ever_ play Japanese songs and I love this one! Please!" She begged.

Kagome sighed and obliged. She stood in the center of the room, bending her legs up and down to the beat of the song dully. Kikyo noticed this and frowned.

"No, no! You're doing it all wrong!" She said, walking up and placing her hands on Kagome's hips. She began to move her from side to side, trying to make her feel the rhythm in her movements.

Giving in, Kagome began to move slightly. She smiled when Kikyo released her and did the full-fledged dance. Letting a laugh except escape her lips, Kagome moved more, rasing her hand into the air. She threw her head back and laughed and she and Kikyo circled each other from different distances. Kagome laughed and plopped down on the bed when the song ended. Kikyo placed herself next to her and smiled.

"See, dancing always helps!" She exclaimed.

Kagome simply nodded.

Kikyo jumped up once again, this time taking kagome by surprise.

"I have this awesome CD I just bought and you have to here it! Oh, and when I heard number three, I just had to think of you!" She said, running to the dresser across the room from her. She began rummaging through her things, humming to herself lightly. And seeing Kikyo like this made her wonder. Wonder about where the other side of her had gone. Perhaps it resided to the darker side of her soul, only to emerge when Inuyasha was near. Only to taunt and aggravate her constantly with its mocking words and comments.

_You're right, Inuyasha. A better name for Kagome would be..._

Her cruel words floated back into her mind, fresh as ever. Anger began to arise once more until the sound of a phone rang, interrupting the dreadful emotion's progression.

"Answer that for me, Kagome." Kikyo said, still searching through her collections of CDs.

"Sure thing." Kagome said, grabbing the pink fluffy thing of a telephone off it's receiver.

"Hello?" She asked into the phone.

"Hey there, Sexy." A masculine voice replied.

Kagome's whole world came to a spin and immediate stop. The voice on the phone had sent her to heaven then stomped on her heart, throwing it straight to a living hell.

"Kouga?" She squeaked into the phone.

If not for the numbing feeling in her entire being, she would have noticed Kikyo's the drastic change in deportment.

"Yeah. Who else would it be? That shit-faced Inuyasha? By the way, did you dump his sorry ass yet? I wanna be able to screw you in his face." He said coldly, a disgusting laugh ringing in Kagome's ears. She dropped the phone and faced Kikyo, entire being shaking. She didn't know if it was anger, or just pure hate. But the vibes emitting from the blue-eyed girl were all but good.

Her sister was sleeping with her boyfriend.

The boy who refused to let his abusive hold on her heart release. The boy she had swore she had fallen in love with until the first tame he had struck her.

Kouga.

Kagome pointed a shaky finger at Kikyo, eyes swelling considerably with tears.

"You...you..How could you! How _could_ you!" Kagome screamed. Not waiting for th dreaded answer, Kagome fled from the room, leaving salty crystals of liquid in her wake.

* * *

Kagome ran in her room and jumped on the bed. Her eyes were clouded with salty tears and her face was red and wet. She couldn't believe her fantastic luck. Life for her was going downhill at an undeniably fast rate in just a matter of days. It wasn't so much a the series of unfortunate events that were occurring at that point in her life, but the drastic change in the world. Every thing wasn't just white and pink anymore; it was every color of every emotion she could imagine and that..That is what had her down. 

"Hey, Kagome!" A masculine, yet cheerful voice shouted.

Kagome looked up to see a teenage boy standing in her doorway, hand waving from side to side goofily. Golden hair framed his face, and shined in the light of her small room. His beautiful crystal green eyes were always shining with amusement, and they're very seldom seen expressing any sort of seriousness or sadness. His muscular body was a beautiful sun-exposed tanned color, showing he was outside often. He wore a white bitch shirt and regular faded jeans.

Kagome gasped and wiped the tears away from her eyes and face, before he actually took some time away from laughing goofily to notice her tears.

"Uh, Aaron! What...what are you doing here? In my room?" She said blushing madly at the last statement.

He shrugged and shoved his hands in his pockets, walking over and plopping down on the bed next to her.

"Just wanted to see what my Little Sis is up to." He said, grinning from ear to ear, showing off his brilliant white teeth.

Kagome blushed and looked down to her lap. Aaron was Souta's best friend and Kagome's had a colossal crush on him since she had first laid eyes on him. But she had never gone for him because of the fact he called her 'Little Sis' all the time and that lead her to believe that she was nothing more than just that. Nothing more.

"I'm 17, Aaron. I think I've outgrown that name." She mumbled.

He threw back his head back and laughed.

"Yeah, I _know _that. But it fits you well." He said, turning his blue eyes back to hers.

Kagome frowned.

"How so?"

He laughed again.

"You're so insecure! You have a sexy body, you just need to learn how to work it!" He laughed harder this time, causing Kagome's blush to rise ten fold. She decided not to respond.

He got up and waltzed to the other side of the room, hands on his hips. He turned back to face her and smiled.

"Ok, Kagome. This is you." He said hunching over and taking small steps across the room.

Kagome giggled a bit.

"It is not!" She cried, standing up.

Aaron smiled and stepped back, eyes sparkling wonderfully.

"Then show me how it's done, _Big_ Sis." He said huskily.

Kagome blushed, but huffed nonetheless. Holding her head high, she walked across the room, swaying her hips from side to side.

She heard Aaron chuckle behind her and she whipped around, causing him to stop his laughter.

"What's so funny?" She said.

"You gonna break you're hips walking like that! Or at least knock off every guy who comes near you!" He laughed.

Kagome visibly deflated and blushed.

Aaron approached her, eyes glinting mischievously. Kagome was frozen to the spot as he walked up to her, an attractive spark in his eyes. He placed his rough hands on her hips and turned her around so her back was facing him.

He then began to move her hips from side to side, slowly, sensually. He leaned down and blew at her ear, refraining from smiling at the shiver that was very evident on her pale skin.

"Move like we're making love, Kagome." He whispered.

The way he said her name sent another wave of shivers up her spine and she gasped at the sensation of it all. She couldn't think as he wrapped his hands around her waist fully and place his chin on her shoulder, still moving to their silent song.

And that was the problem.

Letting some boy whisk her off her feet lead her to nothing but trouble, nowadays. Kouga, pretending to be kind, charming, and smart.

Inuyasha, drunken with lust, touched her in ways she had never been touched before.

And now, Aaron.

Kagome turned around in his arms, only to have him tighten his grip on her. Kagome opened her mouth to speak, and he took this chance to lean down and hover his lips away from hers. Kagome closed her mouth immediately, hating the feeling of attraction between him and her.

"Am I...interrupting something...?" Souta's voice wafted to her ears as Aaron slowly, almost reluctantly, released her from his hold.

Souta tilted his head to ths side as Aaron walked over to him cooly, acting as if his best friend didn't just catch him intimately embracing his younger sister.

Catching the goofy wink Aaron sent her before exiting, Kagome slumped against her wall. She shook her head sadly.

_Males...I don't get anything about them._

* * *

"Man, what were you doing back there with Kagome?" Souta said, dropping down on the green bean bag chair. 

Aaron fell back on the bed, arms spread.

"Ah, nothing. Just a brotherly hug." He replied smartly.

Souta through a video game controller at him, smiling when it came in contact with his blonde head.

"Bullshit. You don't hug sisters like that." He said.

Aaron sat up in the back, rubbing the very evident knot on his forehead.

"Ow! Why'd you hit me?" He whined.

"Because you' were hitting on my younger sister." Souta replied, narrowing his eyes.

Aaron shrugged, although a frown appeared on his face.

"So? I have a thing for Kagome. What's wrong with that?" He replied.

"Dude, I know about your one and a half rule thing. You date them for a week and a half, _if_ you tolerate them that long, then dump them with the classic, 'I think we should just be friends' crap."Souts evaluated, snorting afterwards.

Aaron smiled goofily and scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, I do have a tendency to do that sometimes."

Souta shook his head and stood up.

"How about _all_ the time? But listen man, she's really been hurt before so I'm a little paranoid to who she hangs with. Especially guys." Souta explained.

Aaron nodded.

"Well, I got a date with Hitomi, and I gotta shower. If you're gonna stay around, be my guest." Souta said walking to the door. He opened it then looked back at Aaron.

"But meanwhile, learn to keep your dick in your pants." And with that, he exited the room, leaving a smirking alone Aaron in the room.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you, Souta?" Aaron chuckled. "You can't teach an old dog new tricks."

* * *

Kagome walked the halls of her school, zoning out everyone around her. Which included to two apologizing girls on each side of her. She didn't tell them what had happened between her and Inuyasha on that night, but she did blow up in their faces over the lying prospect. It was nothing but a twisted conspiracy. 

"I'm really sorry, Kagome. Really, I am!" Rin exclaimed, nodding her head up and down as she spoke.

"I am too, Kagome. I can't believe I let Rin talk me into doing something so stupid!" Sango said.

"Hey! What do you mean 'stupid'? As soon as I said Miroku was gonna be there, you practically jumped for joy!" Rin yelled, beginning to walk up the stairs with Kagome and Sango.

Sango blushed, taking her time up the stairs.

"I did _not_!" She exclaimed.

"Ah, so nice to hear three beautiful woman speak my name with such affection." A voice from the top of the stairs said.

All three girls looked up in unison to see Miroku and Inuyasha standing on the top of the stairs.

Miroku was grinning lecherously while Inuyasha held his signature scowl.

Kagome locked eyes with Inuyasha as Sango and Rin yelled at Miroku, tuning out their voices from her ears. She narrowed her blues eyes at him, frowning deeply. They held their lock before a smug smirk spread slowly across Inuyahsa's lips.

The look on his face made her sick to her stomach. He seemed too...confident about something. Deciding it was best not to find out, Kagome turned tail and began walking back down the stairs.

"What's wrong, bitch? Don't want to stare me face to face after—"

Kagome whipped around in the middle of his sentence and glared at him.

"Don't you fucking _dare_." She snarled.

Rin and Sango exchanged strange looks and it seemed to little bit of profanity she used in her sentence had them hooked onto her 'conversation' with Inuyasha.

Inuyasha shrugged and took long, slow strides down the stairs.

"Whatever you say. Not my fault you didn't tell you friends..." He said backing her into a wall. "...about our 'sexual intercourse' last weekend."

Inuyasha inched closer to her as he talked, and just when she thought he was going to press his lips against hers, he swiftly detoured his lips to her ear, whispering the last part of his sentence.

Kagome shuddered. Although, it was nothing of lust. He was close. _Much_ too close.

She lifted her hands and placed them firmly on his broad shoulders. With all the strength she could muster, she attempted to push him away from her.

But her shove seemed not to do much because he took a small step back from the force of it. Kagome squeaked once his arms lashed out and encircled her waist, pulling her closer to him.

Kagome looked up to his golden eyes, her own ranging with unbelievable rage.

"Let me go." She hissed, hearing the bell indicating she was late.

Inuyasha smirked.

"If you don't play along, princess.." He said squeezing her harder. "Then I'll just leave you to Kouga down there who should be here right about now."

"Oi, Dog-shit! What the fuck are you doing?" Kouga's voice rang out in her ears and immediately, Kagome felt light-headed.

Inuyasha pressed his lips against hers in a short, meaningless kiss before turning back to Kouga, a smirk on his face.

"Holding my bitch, got a problem with that?" He growled.

This seemed to anger Kouga and he stomped up the stairs, grabbing Kagome's arm forcefully.

"This is my woman, and I don't who you think you are touching her! Right Kagome?" He said, looking into her eyes.

Kagome's blue eyes flashed with fear and she was about to pry herself from his grasp, until her held onto her tighter, telling her not to.

Kagome broke into a light sweat.

"K-Kouga. I...I don't want to be with you anymore." She stuttered uncertainly.

His eyes narrowed and switched back and forth between Inuyasha and Kagome, seeing that he was clearly outnumbered in the matter, especially with the two girls–one a Judo champion– and a boy at the top of the stair case.

His blue eyes landed on Kagome and he snarled, backing away slowly.

"I won't let you go so easily, Kagome. I told you, no one's ever left me. And Inuyasha won't protect you forever." And with those threatening words hanging and swirling in the air like a thick fog, he turned and disappeared out the door without another word.

It was then that the fear hidden behind a crumbling wall of bravery broke through the surface and Kagome leaned into Inuyasha unconsciously.

Inuyasha supported her for a moment, watching Kouga exit. But then, he released her, making sure as to not lead her on or make her seem it was some sort of affection he was harboring for her.

Because it sure as hell wasn't.

Kagome stumbled a bit from the loss of support and she looked up to Inuyasha, eyes somewhat grateful.

Planning on thanking him, Kagome opened her mouth, only to insert her foot.

"What the hell did you do that for?"

Inuyasha shrugged.

"Fine. Next time you need a favor, don't look to me for help." He said, turning around. "But I _do_ need a favor from you,Kagome."

Kagome frowned and crossed her arms over her chest.

"And what if I don't agree?" She asked.

Inuyasha turned his head so that he was looking at her from over his shoulder.

"Or I'll tell everyone that we—"

"Ok fine!" Kagome exclaimed. "What is it, Takahashi?"

Inuyasha smirked and turned back around.

"I knew you'd see it my way. Just me meet on the side of the building after school and we'll discuss it there. So you then, _darling._"

Miroku nodded respectively to her before disappearing out the same exit as Inuyasha.

"Kagome! What was that all about! He kissed you!" Rin squealed jumping down the stairs.

Kagome eyes were glazed over in thought as Rin and Sango repeatedly questioned her. She then snapped back to the world around her and looked at them.

"Um, last time I checked, I wasn't talking to you two." She then lifted her nose in the air and proceeded to walk up the stairs, Kouga's previous words still echoing loudly in her ear.

Rin visibly pouted and Sango deflated.

"But _Kagome_!"

* * *

Kagome groaned as the bell rang, indicating that school was over. She grabbed her things and trudged out of the room, thankful Rin and Sango didn't have last period with her. 

Deciding to avoid them, Kagome stopped at her locker quickly and deposited her books into the metal rectangle. She then walked into the girls bathroom, waiting until everyone in the school thinned and cleared out.

She turned to her mirror, staring her reflection.

But somehow, her hair grew and straightened, cascading down the illusion's back. Her eyes deepened from their usual bright blue color to a chocolate brown. Her mouth twisted into an ugly scowl and Kagome gasped.

She backed away from the mirror, chest heaving up and down with each breath she took.

It was time to leave.

She dashed out of the bathroom, spooked beyond belief. She was seeing things. Her mind was twisted with so much drama it clouded her senses with nonsense.

Kagome came to a halt outside of the school to catch her breath. That's exactly what all this was.

Nonsense.

Was she actually going to meet her worst enemy on the side of a school building? With no one around? How much sense did that make?

But in actuality she couldn't afford to let anyone know of what happened between him and her.

Heaving a sigh, Kagome turned her head upwards and walked to the side of the building, so see Inuyasha standing there, surrounded by grey smoke. Kagome approached him and waved away the intoxicating fumes that came steadily from his mouth. Coughing, Kagome hit his shoulder.

"Hey! Put that out!" She coughed.

Inuyasha looked at her from the corner of his golden eyes and took another drag.

"And if I don't?"He replied, blowing a puff of smoke into her face.

Kagome waved the smoke away once again and snatched the cigarette from his hand and snapped it in half.

"There, I just saved 5 years of your pathetic life." She said, tossing the two pieces to the ground.

Inuyasha shrugged.

"Why do you care?" He asked.

"I don't. I just want you to live long enough to tell me what the hell you wanted me here for." She said, placing her hands on her hips.

"I wanted to have sex somewhere exotic." He replied.

Kagome blushed.

"Wh..what?" She stuttered.

Inuyasha rolled his golden eyes, pulling out a pack of cigarettes.

"No, you idiot." H said, placing the smal stick between his lips.

Kagome sighed. She had actually thought he was being serious.

"Then what _do_ you want?" She asked, sounding throughly aggravated.

Inuyasha shrugged as if it were nothing big.

"I want you to be my girlfriend."

* * *

I'm really proud of myself in this chapter and believe me, Inuyasha's not after Kagome for affection or sex...It's _far _from that. So if you review, you'll find out exactly what he does want , ya? And I hope you guys and gals like Aaron. I have a nice little thing for blonde boys with gorgeous eyes..XDD Oh yeah, and don't get mad at me because I didn't make Kikyo some make-up caked bitch who only has bad things to say...Jeez, that's so common it's ridiculous..But I'm not a Kikyo hater at all. I admit, she was a real bitch in the first episodes of the series, but I grew to see her point of view...sort of. 

Anyway, the more you review, the faster I update, remember that. _.:winks:._

_Spirituality _


	6. Chapter 6

**Full Summary:** When Kagome is tricked into going to a party at her worst enemy's mansion, things go terribly wrong on her part and she finds herself tied to him in the worst way possible. Will she be able to escape her situation of lust and heartache?

**Kagome Higurashi: **17;Black hair; blue eyes. Assistant at a downtown daycare in Kyoto.

**Inuyasha Takahashi: **18; Silver hair; golden eyes. Kyoto's heart throb.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Kagome stared at Inuyasha, mouth agape as he continued to smoke his cigarette, acting as if he hadn't said a thing. 

_He wants me to be his girlfriend...?_

Kagome opened her mouth then closed it, repeating this process a few times before finally regaining control to her vocal cords. But instead of a incredulous question, a choked laugh came from her lips.

"Are you _kidding_ me!" She cried.

Inuyasha opened one golden eye and stared at her.

"Does it look like I'm kidding?" He asked. While internally, he was ready and willing to run away from her right then and there. He didn't want to date his ex-girlfriend's little sister. Especially since it was none other than the most bitchiest, snobbiest, ugliest girl in Kyoto.

Well, in his opinion anyway.

But he had a score to settle with the blue eyed boy she _used_ to date and there was no better way to get even than the perfect little plan he had formed in his head.

He looked up from his musings to see Kagome's back facing him, her short form getting smaller with each passing moment.

He dropped his cigarette and ran to catch up to her. He grabbed her shoulder and whirled her around to face him.

Kagome seemed surprised at the act, but soon jerked out of his grip with a scowl on her face.

"Get _off_ me!" Her high-pitched voice ringing through his ears.

"Wait you stupid girl!" Inuyasha said, dropping his nonchalant act and grabbing her by both shoulders.

Kagome squirmed in his grasp, but found herself unable to break free. She settled down with a frustrated sigh and looked back up to him, blue eyes raging with fury.

"I'm _not_ dating you, Inuyasha." She snarled.

Inuyasha drew back but didn't release her. That was the first time he had heard her speak his name. Malice looped in and out every letter, tightening with a bind of malevolence, sending a sinister shiver up his spine. The dark look in her blue hues added to the ferocity that spewed from her soul and emerged from her very being as a warning to anyone that was somewhat wise to steer clear of her.

Too bad Inuyasha had never been very bright.

"Why not?"

Kagome fumed. She rose her hands, and with all the force her small being could possibly call forth, pushed him away from her. Seeing him stumble backwards several feet from her lifted Kagome's spirit a bit.

Only a bit.

She walked forward, entire being shaking with anger.

"_Why not!_" She yelled, backing him into the wall of the school building. "I'll tell you _why not_!"

Inuyasha backed into the wall of school, cursing his luck as Kagome inched closer with those raging hues that could scare Death himself.

"Because you're an overbearing, self-centered, egotistic, narcissistic, jackass who doesn't care about anyone except himself!" She screamed, hands balled at her sides. Inuyasha had no idea of half the words she had just used to describe him, but somehow, from her tone of voice, he could tell they were nothing near positive. He had thought she was done with her little charade, but would soon find out that she was only beginning.

"You don't care about my sister, you don't care about your friends, you don't care about the hundreds of girls who nearly _kill_ themselves to get you to notice them, and you sure as hell don't care about me! All you care about is YOURSELF!"

Inuyasha was shook up to the point where it was obvious what little senses he had were gone...or at least numb.

"So, you don't want to date me then?"

Kagome was all red now, shaking to the point where it looked like she was having a seizure. She got closer to his face mouth twisted into an ugly scowl that somehow fit her demeanor to a T.

"NOT EVEN YOU WERE THE LAST GUY ON _EARTH_!"

Her high-pitched voice danced and echoed across the empty school grounds as Kagome turned tail and stomped away, mumbling angrily under her breath.

Inuyasha watched Kagome walk away and let out a sigh of relief once she was out of sight.

Fortunately, Inuyasha had a Plan B because he figured she would react like in such an angry manner. He had tortured and taunted her since their earlier years and made he life a living hell as often as he could.

Who wouldn't?

But just like they said, you learn something everyday. And as Inuyasha raked his hand threw his silver mane, this 'lesson' repeatedly echoed in his head.

_Kagome's hella scary when she's angry.._

* * *

A while after her encounter with Inuyasha, Kagome was bursting through the door of the Shrine, an unhappy scowl still on her face. 

"How was your day, Honey?" She heard her mom ask from the kitchen.

She balled her hands into fist at her sides and took a deep breath, trying not to blow up at her mother.

"I went to school, came home, the end." She said, and continued on her way up to her room. Walking down the hallway to her bedroom, Kagome ignored the hoots and cheers from the room next to hers and proceeded to stomp past it.

As she stopped at her door to unlock it, she was very aware of the blonde head that popped out from the doorway of Souta's room and she quickly chose to ignore it.

Fumbling with the lock on her door, she heard Aaron exit Souta's room and walk over to her, green eyes closed, and a goofy smile on his face.

"Hey there–" He was cut off by the icy cold glare that was shot from Kagome's eyes.

"Save it."

Succeeding in unlocking the door, Kagome opened it and slammed it in Aaron's face, locking it behind her. She slammed her keys across the room and sat down on her bed with a huff, breathing heavily.

How dare he ask her something like that? To be his girlfriend? After torturing and taunting mostly all her life, making her break up with her long-term boyfriend, _and_ 'stealing' her virginity? And he wanted her to be his girlfriend.

He was out of his mind.

Deciding to relax before she ended up murdering someone, Kagome walked over to her closet and grabbed a simple white tank top. She slipped off her pants and tossed her shirt across the room, pulling on the one she had just previously pulled out of her closet.

Wearing nothing but a tank top and underwear, Kagome shut off the lights in her room and shut the curtains, making the room glow in a faint yellow light emitted by the sun. She lie down on her bed and shut her eyes, listening to the light tune the birds were singing outside..

_RING!_

_RING!_

_RING!_

Groaning, Kagome rolled over in her bed, obviously aware she hadn't fallen asleep. She grabbed the phone and placed it up to her ear on impulse.

"Hello?" She said into the phone, voice somewhat croaky.

"Oh hi, Kagome! This is June from the daycare center!" The woman on the other line stated.

Kagome sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes, wondering what the woman could possibly want.

"Yeah, what is it, June?"

"I'm sorry if I interrupted anything, but Kikyo called in sick at the last minute and couldn't show up for work. Do you mind filling in?" She asked politely.

Kagome groaned quietly. She knew Kikyo was lying her ass off. There was no possible way she could be sick. She was probably off somewhere trying desperately to catch some sexually transmitted disease...

"Sure, June. I'll be there in around forty-five minutes." She said.

June thanked her happily before hanging up the phone.

Kagome lay back on her bed and let another low groan escape her lips.

She didn't feel like going to work at this moment. Not exactly with Inuyasha's 'proposal' hanging in the air and Kouga's threat still so sickeningly fresh in her mind.

But the kids needed her, and she was going to devote herself to them. If only for the time being.

She rolled off the bed and before she knew it, came in contact with the ground, a loud thud escalating throughout her room from the impact.

Kagome stayed on the ground, groaning like a dead man.

"Owie..."

* * *

Kagome walked through the doors of the small daycare and was overwhelmed with the smell of...cookies? 

Hanging her coat on the rack, Kagome walked into the small play room and giggled at the sight that was in front of her.

June was sitting on the ground, in front of a crowd of kids, almost covered in cookie dough. The kids were eating a chatting happily, which struck Kagome as odd since they were the only ones clean.

Upon her arrival, June turned around, mouth full of cookies and attempted to give her a smile.

"Akome!" Came her muffled cry of her name as she stood up and ran over to her.

Just gave Kagome gave June a wide smile as the violet-eyed girl in front of her swallowed her mouth full of cookies.

"I'm glad you could come, Kaggs. My aunt just died and I have to get to her funeral by.." She glanced at her clock and squealed.

She looked back up to Kagome, violet eyes worried and frantic.

"I'm late! Oh Kami, I'm late! I have to go! Thanks again, Kagome!" She yelled. And with that, she dashed out the room and out the front door.

Kagome sighed as she watched June disappear into the parking lot. She turned around to face the kids, who were now running around frantically, yelling and screaming at the top of their small lungs.

Kagome placed her hands on her hips at such behavior and frowned.

_I know what'll make them be quiet.._

Placing two fingers up to her lips, Kagome blew as hard as she could, causing a loud, high-pitched whistle to fill the room. (**A/N:** Really, my Algebra teacher does this and we're at attention so quick it's embarrassing. XDD)

All the kids stopped what they were doing and look to Kagome.

Kagome smirked in satisfaction before placing her hands on her knees and bending down so she was at eye level with the little children.

She smiled warmly.

"Now who wants to play tag?"

The happy cheers and cries that emitted from the crowd of children almost knocked Kagome over as the kids rushed out the back door.

* * *

Inuyasha grumbled again as he climbed out of his expensive car and shut the door. He was standing in front of the Happy Toddlers Inc. building, frowning so hard he face hurt. 

He had to come pick up his little brother Shippo from after-school daycare center by his father's request. And frankly, this was the last place he'd rather be. He knew Kikyo worked there, and he wasn't sure he could come face to face with the bitch with blowing up in her face.

He stifled another sigh before walking into the building. He was immediately met with silence and groaned, knowing this wasn't going to be as quick as he had first intended.

There was no beel at the front desk, so Inuyasha shoved his hands in his pockets and took the initiative to walk into the back room on his own.

He looked around to find the small room empty with the exception of a woman, who's back was facing him, holding a small red-headed boy in her arms, shushing him quietly. From the raven hair she had, he knew exactly who it was.

"Oi, bitch. Gimme my brother so I can get out of this dump." He said, approaching her.

Her entire being stilled and she turned around slowly.

It was then that Inuyasha noticed her bright blue eyes instead of the dark brown ones he had expected.

_Dammit, did it again.._

Kagome's eyes immediately turned hard and she narrowed them at Inuyasha.

"Don't curse in front of the kids!" She scorned, still rubbing the crying boy's back.

Inuaysha raised an eyebrow and looked around the room for more children.

Not finding any, he turned back to Kagome.

"_Kids?_ I don't see no kids around here. It's just me, you, and my little runt brother." He said.

Kagome frowned and walked up to Inuyasha. She was so incredibly close that he could feel the anger pouring off of her in waves.

"If Shippo wasn't so near me right now I'd tear your throat out through your ears for using that language in this building." She hissed quietly.

Kagome brushed passed him and into the main room with the mere words 'Follow me' telling him what he should do.

Inuyasha hated the way he obliged to her as soon as she made a command.

He walked out to see Shippo on the ground sniffling loudly and wiping the tears from his green eyes.

"Hey, it's alright, Little Man. You'll be alright, ok?" Kagome cooed as she kneeled down.

Shippo nodded in response but continued crying, oblivious to Inuyasha standing right behind Kagome.

Inuyasha walked over and stood over both of them, arms crossed.

"What's wrong with you, Shippo?" He asked, little concern in his voice.

"I-Inuyasha? What are you doing here?" Shippo asked, looking up to Inuyasha, emerald colored eyes surprised.

Inuyasha shrugged.

"Dad told me to come and pick you up. Come here, squirt." He said grabbing Shippo roughly by the hand and dragging him across the room.

Kagome got up and attempted to follow them before Inuyasha looked back up to her, golden eyes as serious as ever.

"Stay there, bitch." He growled.

Kagome stopped dead n her track; not because Inuyasha said to, but because she was afraid of Shippo's reaction to that word. She looked down to the boy to see him staring intently at Inuyasha, eyes wide.

Obviously Inuyasha was telling him something twisted or false, but whatever he was saying, obviously Shippo was feeling much better.

Shippo nodded and ran back to Kagome, launching himself into her arms.

"Ms. Kagome! Ms. Kagome!" He cried. "Inuyasha says you'll be over out house a lot more often!"

Kagome gave him a curious look and glanced at Inuyasha before asking the small boy to continue.

"Inuyasha says that you're his new girlfriend!"

Kagome almost dropped Shippo as she heard this. She turned to Inuyasha and narrowed her eyes menacingly.

"Is that so?" She said slowly.

Shippo nodded his head and was about to answer her rhetorical question when Inuyasha approached her with a smug smirk on his face.

"You know it is, darling. Wouldn't want to lie to out 'Little Man' would you?" He said, placing Shippo onto the ground.

Shippo gave Kagome one last hug before grabbing her hand.

"Come on, Ms. Kagome! You can go to our house right now! It's really big and pretty! Come on!" He urged, tugging Kagome towards the front door.

Kagome glared as hard as she could at Inuyasha. She mouthed the words 'Son of a bitch' to him before bending down to look at Shippo.

"Listen Shippo. I don't know what your older brother told you but.." Kagome sentence stopped short when she saw the hope and glee in Shippo's green eyes.

There was no possible way she could destroy the happiness in his eyes now.

Shippo let go of her hand and ran to the car.

Kagome sighed and was about to follow suit when a muscled arm snaked its way around her waist.

She looked up to see Inuyasha's golden pools staring at her, looking amused and triumphant.

Kagome sneered a him as they approached the car.

"You know, I really _do_ hate you." She spat.

Inuyasha simply chuckled in response.

* * *

Man, I _so_ glad I got done with this chap. I've been toying around with it for a while now, and I just decided to sit down and write it. Sorry for the long update. School is very time consuming, as most of you know. 

So about the chapter, I think this is a bit long, and I'm hoping this can make up for the time I wasn't updating. I don't _think_ I left you guys a cliffy. If so, I'm sorry, friends.

But really, if I hadn't gotten so many reviews for the last chapter, this chapter would have probablybeen posted around 3 weeks from now. So thank you all again and keep it up. Your support means the world to me. _.:smiles:._

_Spirit_


	7. Chapter 7

**Full Summary:** When Kagome is tricked into going to a party at her worst enemy's mansion, things go terribly wrong on her part and she finds herself tied to him in the worst way possible. Will she be able to escape her situation of lust and heartache?

**Kagome Higurashi: **17;Black hair; blue eyes. Assistant at a downtown daycare in Kyoto.

**Inuyasha Takahashi: **18; Silver hair; golden eyes. Kyoto's heart throb.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Kagome sighed for the hundredth time as she looked out the window, desperately trying to block out the loud, overbearing music blasting from Inuyasha speakers. It was rather annoying to hear the boy's voice echo repeatedly in your ears about his obviously promulgated 'shadow'. Shippo was snoring soundly beside her, which shocked her to no extent. How a child could sleep through such racket simply awed her.

Kagome turned her attention out the backseat window once again and tried to focus on something, _anything_ other than Inuyasha's music. But no matter how hard she tried, the lyrics of the song kept cutting into her thoughts to the point where she couldn't possibly take it anymore.

She balled her hand into a fist and took a long, deep breath. Kagome waited until the car slowed and came to a stop at a red light before she huffed and climbed across the seat, mindful of Shippo as she did so.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing!" Inuyasha yelled as Kagome's rear end lingered in his face for a moment before she plopped down in the passenger seat. She shot him a glare before promptly reaching across and clicking off the CD player.

Collective silence quickly filled the car and Kagome sighed in relief at the sound of it, leaning back in her seat.

Of course, she knew this wouldn't last long because of Inuyasha's controlling attitude and short-temper.

"Oi, bitch! Is your brain broken or something? Keep your fucking hands off my radio!" He shouted, turning the radio back on at full-blast, mostly to annoy her but also to express authority in _his_ car.

"No way in hell, Takahashi! It's too loud!" She screeched, shutting it off once again.

"My fucking radio, _my_ rules!" He clicked it on again.

They continued to repeat this off and on pattern with the continuous rude comments aimed each other for while until a loud beeping sound was heard from behind them. Kagome and Inuyasha turned around in unison to see the long line of stopped cars, continuing down the street until they were out of eyesight.

"Damn, that's a lot of cars." Inuyasha mumbled, still staring at the wildly beeping drivers residing angrily behind them.

Kagome's blue eyes turned into slits as she glared at him.

"Just drive you idiot." She growled.

Inuyasha shrugged and turned around in his seat.

"Fine. It's your funeral," He cut on the music full blast and pressed on the gas, causing a deafening scream to emit from Kagome's mouth as they sped down the street.

* * *

"Yeah, I picked up the little runt." Inuyasha mumbled into the phone as he walked up the steps to his large mansion. Kagome was walking beside him with Shippo in hand, a somewhat dazed and pale look on her face. He shrugged it off as a feminine thing and turned his attention back to his cell phone.

"What was that, old man?"

Inuyasha heard the said 'old man' on the other line sigh in acknowledgment to what he knew was true.

"I said if you must bring a female home today, please make sure she at least composed and dressed properly for once. The last thing I need is the maids looking at you like you're some sort of dog." He stated.

Inuyasha's eyes flickered to Kagome clothing. Low rise jeans that exposed the seductive arch in her lower back and a V-neck baby blue shirt that showed off a bit of her upper breasts; He figured that would do.

Inuyasha soon found himself roaming her figure as they entered the house. Perky, round breasts stuck out from the pinnacle of her tight shirt as amber orbs slid over her flat stomach, and to his displeasure, his eyes couldn't seem to resist the urge to roam the womanly essence of her curved backside..

_Damn.._

"Inuyasha? Are you still there? I swear if this phone drops one more call.." He heard his dad mutter on the other line, bringing him out of his stupor. He tore away from the girl and directed his attention back to the phone.

"Oh yeah, I heard you, old man." He said. "Listen, I got a lot of homework–" Kagome snorted and mumbled something under her breath. "I'll talk to you when you get home."

Inuyasha severed the line before his father could argue with his departure and sent a hot glare in Kagome's direction.

"What are you snorting at, bitch?" He snarled.

Kagome face couldn't have gotten any redder from the rage that flowed through her.

"If you call me that one more time.." She replied, blue eyes challenging him to try her with that horrid word.

Inuyasha paid no heed to her anger. He closed his amber orbs and smiled tauntingly.

"You'll do what, bitch?"

Kagome set Shippo down in the nearby sofa and walked back up to Inuyasha, small hands balled into tight fists. And with one swift swing, she left Inuyasha speechless, wondering how the hell she knew how to pull a right hook so well.

* * *

"Uggh! That guy has enough ego to choke a whale!" Kagome said to herself as she walked down the long corridors of Inuyasha's home, paying more attention to her angry thoughts then her destination.

She slowed her pace a bit as she remembered the shivers that ran up her spine when she felt his hot gaze roaming her body. She chose not to comment, because at the time she was a bright red color and she'd be damned if she led him on to think of her blushing as some sort of approval.

"Hmph, who does he think he is? Looking at me like that. I am so out of here once I get Shippo–" Her sentence was cut short when she rounded a corner and was thrown to the floor. Unison screams echoed throughout the house as Kagome fell to the ground, keeping a firm hold on Shippo as she did so.

Kagome cursed once her backside throbbed from the impact and looked down at Shippo to make sure he was in still in good condition. His green orbs were half way open and he had a small smile on his childish face.

"Mommy.." He mumbled.

Kagome drew back a bit before hearing her name being called above her. She turned her blue eyes to the source of the oddly familiar high-pitched voice and gasped. There, one of her best friends were, standing in the arms of a tall silver head boy that somewhat resembled Inuyasha. He had the same golden eyes that she noticed were of a darker hue than the boy she had known since third grade. He looked a bit more calm and tamed than Inuyasha, and in simplicity, he was hot.

Kagome blushed and stood up, holding the once again sleeping Shippo to her chest.

"Rin? What are you doing here?" She asked, taking quick glances at the boy.

Rin's pink eyes flashed with curiosity before placing her hands on her hips, making her look much like a bratty child.

"I could ask you the same thing, Kaggy! You claim you hate Inuyasha and here you are in his house! What–" Rin's loud charade was cut off when Sesshomaru leaned down and whispered something in her ear.

Rin pink eyes flashed in the light of the corridor as they widened to a super natural extent. They then flew to Sesshomaru and he nodded, confirming her silent question.

Rin frowned and turned to Kagome, enveloping her in a hug. She pulled back from their one-sided embrace and stared at Kagome eyes searching for something.

"We _seriously_ need to have a girl talk. Call me when you get home, alright?" She said, voice somewhat shaky.

Kagome really thought her friend had lost her mind. She was acting as if her cat had just died from cancer or something..

"Sure, Rin. No problem.." She said slowly, making sure the obviously deranged girl caught her every word.

Rin nodded and took a step back only to have the boy wrap his arm around her waist once she was in arm range.

Rin gave her one more sympathetic look before rushing down the corridor, out of sight.

Kagome stood there for a minute, the only thing being heard was Shippo's light snore from beneath her.

"That was odd.."

* * *

After what seemed like forever, Kagome creaked open the door to Shippo's room to be greeted with the bright color of green. The walls were almost the same hue as his eyes and his bed resided in the middle of the room, adorned with green sheets. Other than the uniquely colored walls and bed, the room seemed pretty normal for a boy his age. Toy trucks and cars scattered about the room with the average toy chest residing in the corner. But what struck her a bit odd is the was no television in the room. She remembered when she was little all she used to do was sit in front of the t.v. with a box of cookies in hand.

Shrugging it off, Kagome removed Shippo's shoes and socks, readying him for his bed. She placed him gently in the bed and watched as he snuggled under the covers, positioning himself in the most comfortable manner. She sighed and watched his angelic face as he slept, fantasizing her own child's looks. Her insides did a flip-flop thinking about being swollen with a life inside of her, at the right age, of course. She'd have to have the right job, a good education, a faithful husband...

Just as she was thinking this, Inuyasha's face flashed through her mind as clear as day with a taunting smile on his face.

Kagome screamed at the image stumbled backwards, landing hard on her duff. Her breath heaved in and out as she sat there, denying her every thought.

_No, no, no, no NO! I do not want a child with Inuyasha!_

She shook away her fumbled thoughts and scrambled to her feet, figuring it was time to go home.

Now.

She exited Shippo's room, quickly coming to the resolve that it was best not to _ever_ think of something so preposterous again. Getting Inuyasha's location from a passing maid, she soon headed in the direction of the gym.

After going through hall after hall and a flight of stairs, Kagome finally stood in front of the heavy grey door labeled 'Gym'. She pushed all her weight on the door and pushed it open with much effort. Breathing a sigh of relief, Kagome was instantly met with the stench of sweat. She scrunched up her nose at the awful smell and looked up, only to wish she hadn't.

In the jungle of workout equipment there Inuyasha was, shirtless, heaving himself up and down on a metal bar, grunting with each lift. His muscled and biceps rippled with each pull and Kagome found herself staring longingly at his muscular build. A bead of sweat rolled down his throat and she couldn't help but watch as it rolled over each muscled ab of his chest and stomach. She could feel an acute desire build inside of her that was vaguely familiar in some way as her eyes somehow slid to his lips. He was breathing in and out evenly, lips slightly parted as he did so, almost making her want to tackle him right there on the spot. She watched as he dropped to the ground and wiped the sweat from his face. He didn't seem to notice her at all as he walked over and grabbed a bottle of water from a nearby stool. He placed the bottle to his lips and pulled his head back, gulping down the liquid greedily. Kagome couldn't help but notice the gorgeous column of his throat as he drank, and this small fact almost sent her over the edge. But luckily, Inuyasha had noticed her by then..

"Wipe your chin, darling. You're drooling." He said smoothly, sliding past her and out the door.

Kagome stood there for a moment longer, seemingly in a trance. Once his words actually registered in her brain, her face turned a hot pink color and she absentmindedly checked her chin for saliva. Finding none, she frowned, turning even redder.

"Hey! Come back here you...uggh!" She shouted, frustrated that he had made her so flustered.

Kagome ran to catch up with him, desperately trying to fight her blush as she stood in front of him, arms folded across her chest.

"Where are you going? The door leading to outside is _that_ way!" She exclaimed, pointing towards the living room.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. She was obviously trying to sound angry and demanding, but the hot blush on her cheeks told him something different.

That was always a plus.

He smirked, enjoying the effect her had on her, even if it wasn't emotionally.

"In case you didn't know, Kagome.." He said, draping the towel over his shoulders. "I live here and I know how to get out. But right now I need a shower. So move."

After saying this, he brushed past her and up the stairs leaving her there speechless. A small smirk spread across his face as he walked up the stairs.

_Hmmm..That'll work. _

* * *

Kagome bit her lip hard as her brain calculated what was happening. Deciding that wasn't the best way to go about it, she slid the stick across the white surface, seeing if her sentiments were correct.

"Darn it, I can't get this right!" She yelled, smudging her paper with her blackened eraser once again.

"The maybe you're doing it wrong, Einstein." She heard Inuyasha mumble from beside her.

She glanced at the silver headed boy in the driver's seat and frowned.

"Shouldn't you be driving?" She asked, scribbling on the paper once again.

Inuyasha shrugged.

"Shouldn't you be passing Algebra?"

Kagome slapped her pencil down on the paper and gave him an angry look.

"Listen, Buster. Just because we're 'going out' " She said using her fingers as quotations, "Doesn't mean you can tell me–" She stopped for a minute, obviously to think. Her eyebrows scrunched up and she looked back at him.

"Hey, wait..How do you know I'm not passing math?" She asked.

Inuyasha smirked.

"Because I did my homework." He replied smugly.

"Whatever.." She mumbled, snapping the book shut once he drove into her driveway.

"Um..Yeah, thanks for the ride." She said, climbing out of the car.

"No goodbye kiss from my new girlfriend?" He asked, a smug smile on his face.

Kagome snorted.

"Keep dreaming, Takahashi." She said and shut the door shortly afterwards.

Watching him back up and speed off down the street, Kagome smiled just a bit.

_He can't be _that _bad.._

She entered the house to be met with silence, which was a bit udd. She didn't even hear the sounds of Souta and Aaron's video games up stairs.

Odd...

Setting her books down on the sofa, she walked up the stairs and walked down the hallway slowly, listening for any sounds. The eeriness in the house was giving her the chills.

Opening the door to her room, she was surprised when it opened willingly, knowing she had put her lock on it right before she had left for work.

She flicked on the light once fully in the room and gasped at the sight that met her.

"Kouga?"

* * *

Hehe, I laughed a lot writing this chapter, guys. I dunno, I wanted it to be significant yet...entertaining, you know? And yes, I have put Settling For One on hiatus sadly..But don't worry, I'll still try to update this story regularly seeing as you guys like it so much. _.:smiles:. _I'm actually lying to my parents right now to write this chapter so you all better review or you won't be seeing me for a while! _.:winks:. _Until next time, see you!

_Spirit_


	8. Chapter 8

**Full Summary:** When Kagome is tricked into going to a party at her worst enemy's mansion, things go terribly wrong on her part and she finds herself tied to him in the worst way possible. Will she be able to escape this situation of lust and heartache?

**Kagome Higurashi: **17;Black hair; blue eyes. Assistant at a downtown daycare in Kyoto.

**Inuyasha Takahashi: **18; Silver hair; golden eyes. Kyoto's heart throb.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Kikyo loved the rush of this. Toying with others' feeling like new play things. And it was so easy to accomplish, too. Especially when they had such a high amount of obvious ignorance and incompetence like her younger sister, Kagome. Such a fragile, innocent little mind could be easily broken with simplistic acts such as what her and Kouga were doing a that very moment. 

Kouga slipped his hands under shirt and kneaded her breasts tenderly, causing a low moan to escape from her lips as she leaned down to nibble on his neck, showing him that his attraction was mutual. She smiled a bit once she heard the door of the small room creak open.

"Kouga?" Came Kagome's shocked, squeaky voice.

And the act was on.

Kikyo looked up and all around the room, feigning her surprise.

"Oh my! This isn't my room after all!" She exclaimed, turning to face Kouga. A small smirk spread across his lips watching Kikyo act out her fake innocence.

"Hm, guess it ain't."

He averted his gaze from Kikyo to Kagome and his smirk broadened into an all out smile at the incredibly pale hue of her face. Her hand held onto the wall for support as she wobbled shakily from side to side. _Good..The bitch is getting what she deserves._

"Do you mind giving us a few more minutes? We're not quite finished." He said slyly, leaning down to nibble on Kikyo's neck. She giggled and leaned into his touch, glancing at Kagome as she did so.

"Yeah, Sis. I'm sure you wouldn't mind. I mean, you've had your chance, so let me have mine.." She mumbled the last part of her sentence while hovering her lips an inch from Kouga's, taunting her younger sister like a elementary school bully.

A choked cry came from across the room and slowly, Kikyo averted her eyes from Kouga to the door and she was met with the sight of...nothing.

The pitter-patter of foots echoed throughout the empty house and a small smile surfaced on Kikyo's lips. A loud slam was heard and she chuckled a sinister, evil laugh at the sadness that was left lingering in the room.

"That's enough, bitch." She heard Kouga sneer from behind her.

Her mouth immediately snapped shut, fearing the consequence if she didn't comply.

The smell of smoke wafted to her nose and Kikyo turned around, only to have Kouga press his lips against hers roughly, just how she preferred it.

She whimpered once he pulled away, only leaving the lingering taste of nicotine on her lips. She looked up to his cerulean globes, her own sparkling with desire. She wasn't going to make the first move, she knew better. He believed when the female made the first move, she was searching for dominance and all she'd end up with was substantial injury.

Kouga smirked.

"Wanna to fuck, huh?" He took a long drag of his cigarette. "Alright, bitch. No foreplay, drop your pants."

Kikyo was quick to the task and she smirked as her jeans hit the floor.

He was on her in an instant, and the only thing that filled the Shrine for the next few hours was the moans and groans of the teens as the cigarette lay on the ground, blackened and burned.

* * *

Kagome's vision was blurred as she ran as fast as her legs could carry her. The endless stream of tears flowing steadily down her face made it incredibly hard to see where she was going, but she didn't care. 

Her heart was tearing in two, and the anguish that coursed through her body at that moment made her run faster, trying to escape the nearly unbearable sensation. She had loved him. Devoted herself to him. And when she believed she had reached the climax in their relationship, he had taken her heart and tore into shreds, leaving her alone to pick up the pieces.

Her breath was ragged and her chest felt like it was willing to explode at any second, but Kagome could barely notice. She wanted to get away from the pain that threatened to eat her alive. Threatened to tear her to shreds from the inside out.

In a poor attempt to wipe the tears as she ran, her foot caught on a rock on the ground and she flew forward, landing on the ground with a loud cry of pain. Her side bled from a mildly deep cut, but Kagome just lay there, sobbing and whimpering from the ache and tear that her heart felt.

She wanted him to love her as much as she loved him. And as much as she hated to admit as she sat there and cried, she knew he never would.

* * *

Sango sniffed and wiped away a lone tear as she stuffed another spoonful of the creamy goodness in her mouth. 

"How could Cassandra do that to Derrick? She knew he loved her!" She asked to no one in particular, watching the soap opera play out on the television screen.

She had seen it a million times, but no matter how many times she saw it, she couldn't stop herself from at least shedding one tear.

"Cassandra, darling. I have something to confess.. I–" The long awaited dialogue on the television was drowned out when a loud banging sound was heard. Cursing, Sango put the show on pause and set down her bucket of ice cream. She walked to the door, glancing at the clock, which repeatedly blinked 10:23.

Wondering who had the nerve to knock on her door at this time of night, Sango creaked open the door and poked her head out, only to be met with the blackness of the night.

"The hell...?" She mumbled, looking around in curiosity. "I swear if that's Ronni playing games I'm gonna.."

"Sango, down here."

Sango followed the voice and her eyes traveled to the ground of her front porch. There lay Kagome, sprawled out on the ground, looking completely helpless as her torso bled lightly from the wound inflicted on her earlier.

"Kagome!" Sang cried, coming to her friend's immediate aid.

* * *

"You're going to be so fat, Kaggs." Sango commented, watching as her friend breezed through her fourth bowl of oden. 

Kagome paused for a minute, clutching her bandaged side. She closed her eyes for another second then began to eat again, this time at a slower speed.

Instantly sensing her friend's stubbornness, Sango leaned over her bed and snatched the bowl of food from Kagome's hand, mid-gulp.

Kagome looked up surprised, but then angry as it registered that Sango had just taken away her beloved oden.

"Hey! I was eating that! Give it back!" She shouted lunging for the bowl.

Sango scooted out of the way quickly, causing Kagome to miss her completely and land with a soft 'oof' on the bed.

Sango snorted and stood up.

"As if, piggy. You keep eating like that and you'll have another split in your side."

Kagome sat up and sent a glare at the back of her best friend's head.

"Hey! Who are you calling piggy? I am not fat!...Am I?" Kagome said, losing all her ferocity as she look down to her flat stomach.

Sango rolled her eyes.

"You know what, Kagome?" Sango said turning around to face the blue-eyed girl. "You need more self-confidence. And you know what else? Seeing a guy like Inuyasha isn't gonna get you that kind of self-confidence."

Kagome sat back on her heels and frowned. She didn't care if Sango talk down about Inuyasha. Hell, she did it herself. But she had to defend him some sort of way or she would find out.

"Hmph." She snorted, lifting her nose in the air. "You're one to talk. Miroku's just the same. And you know what I–" The sound of sniffles coming from Sango cut off Kagome's sentence and she looked up to see Sango's back facing her as she stood.

Instinctively, she reached out for her friend only to have the next words Sango spoke stop her dead in her tracks.

"I wanted to be his only woman, Kagome. But.." She trailed off a bit as her voice began to quake a bit more. "...I guess when it comes to relationships, people must want the same thing. And if not..There just not fated to be together.."

Sango held Kagome's bowl in a shaky hand as she exited the room, leaving the petite girl to her thoughts.

Kagome felt bad for Sango, but her thoughts detoured to herself as soon as she began to sympathize for her friend.

She had wanted to be with him. But, maybe things weren't meant to work out in her favor, as much as she hated to admit.

And that was it.

She hated to admit it, but she was going to have to let him go. She was going to have to move on in life, even if it meant he wasn't going to be in it. Her side tingled a bit as she lay back down on the bed.

A soft smile graced her lips at the resolve she had just come up with, and with that final thought in mind, her mind drifted off into the land of dreams.

* * *

Inuyasha leaned back in his seat as he listened to the light sounds and laps of the water right outside the window. Rolling his head from side to side, he growled again, wondering why he was _still_ sitting in Miroku's pool house when he could be occupying himself with other things. _Like the new lingerie magazines at home.._

"Hey, perv! What the hell did you call me here for again?" He shouted into the depths of the large pool house.

Inuyasha waited impatiently a little longer before Miroku emerged from the dark hallway, looking throughly depressed. He trudged over to Inuyasha, throwing himself onto the vacant seat next to him.

"I couldn't find it, man." He said dejectedly, placing his elbow on his knee and his chin on the palm of his hand.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"Find what? I swear Roku if you had me sitting here while you looked for porn I'm gonna.."

"No man, you don't get it!" Miroku interrupting his threat. "I couldn't find the picture album of me and Sango!"

Inuyasha almost fell out of his seat as he heard this.

"You called me all the way from my house _just_ so you could show me some stupid picture album of you and your ex-girlfriend!" He shouted, becoming enraged as he met this conclusion.

Miroku looked his way hopelessly, a small smile on his face. He looked as if he had just lost the most arduous battle of his life.

Inuyasha sighed and sat back in his seat, waiting for Miroku to start the sulking an complaining that he knew he would. But when there was only silence, Inuyasha looked over in confusion to see Miroku leaning forward, his face buried in his hands.

Intent on leaving the sulking teen right there, Inuyasha got up only to stop and stare as a maid walked passed him in her degrading uniform. Incredibly short black and white dress, with the frilly bottom barely covering her white bikini underwear.

Inuyasha leaned over to get a better view as the young girl bent over and picked up a fallen piece of cloth and licking his lips, he nudged Miroku, pointing in her direction.

In response, Miroku looked over for a moment, before sighing and placing his head back in his hands, seemingly uninterested.

Inuyasha's golden eyes nearly bugled out of his head seeing Miroku's reaction.

"Man, did you just ignore a _woman_!" He gawked, shocked to no extent.

Miroku shook his head, sighing once again.

"There is only one woman I want to look at, Yash." He said lifting his head up and looking out the window at the glistening effect the moon had on the crystal water of his pool.

"Besides," Miroku said as if coming to some sort of realization. "You're dating Kagome. So what are gawking at other women for?" He questioned.

Inuyasha snorted incredulously.

"It's not like you haven't done it countless times before." He commented, ignoring the flicker of regret that passed through the young man's eyes. "And what the bitch doesn't know won't hurt her, right? It's like that with all women."

Inuyasha sat back, smirking proudly that he had come up with such a great reply.

"But you know, Yash, Kagome isn't like most women. Probably the first one who didn't sleep with you right of the bat."Miroku shook his head, noticing Inuyasha cringe. "How a nice girl such as Higurashi-san could date someone like you perplexes even me."

Inuyasha hopped up from his seat, waving his fist at Miroku.

"Hey, you idiot, what's that supposed to mean!"

But Miroku didn't seem to notice the angry teen in front of him as his thoughts drifted to Sango once again.

After noticing he was being completely ignored, Inuyasha was about to bring his fist down on the boy's head when he noticed the rejected look in his maroon eyes.

"I wonder if she would ever take me back.." He mumbled, lost in his own thoughts.

Inuyasha sat back down next to him, rolling his eyes.

"Roku, you're an idiot, you know that?" He commented, glancing at the sparkling surface of the pool water.

Coming up with an idea, Inuyasha hit Mirkou's arm, gaining his attention.

"Hey, Roku, I know what might help you out!"

Miroku was at full attention now, ready to hang lifelessly off of Inuyasha every word.

"How about you throw a party here, you know, a pool party." He said, trying not to sound _too_ excited about his idea. The idea of the women there is what excited him most..

Miroku pondered this for a moment before looking a bit uncertain.

"I don't know, Yash. How is that supposed to help me get Sango back?" He asked.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at his friend's density.

"No girl would give up the opportunity to run around half naked in someone else's house, man! Even Sango! Once we get the word out, she'll come running." Inuyasha said, obviously assured in his plan.

Miroku seemed to perk up a bit after hearing this, and with a slight smile, he faced Inuyasha.

"You think it'll work?"

Inuyasha smirked.

"I _know_ it'll work."

* * *

Kagome rolled over as the vibration on her side veered her from her dreams. She scrunched up her eyes, refusing to open them, and groaned once the vibration didn't cease. 

"I swear Sango if you don't stop shaking me.." She growled, trying desperately to move away from the irritating trembling.

"What are you talking about, Kagome?" Sango's sleepy voice drifted to ears from the other side of the large mattress. "I'm not even near you."

Kagome's eyes cracked open she peered around the room, trying to regain her vision. She reached behind her lazily to find the source of the nuisance, only to come in contact with her tiny cell phone. Completely missing the name on the caller I.D., she place it up to her ear and answered the caller with a groggy 'Hello?'.

"Oi, took you long enough, bitch." A masculine voice shouted into her ears. She immediately recognized the irritating voice and with a groan, fell back onto the bed, the phone still connected to her ear.

"For Kami's sake, Takahashi, what do you want now?" She grumbled, forgetting about the snoring girl behind her.

"Not a morning person are ya, wench?"

Kagome rolled her chocolate colored eyes, deciding she wasn't in the mood for this.

"Inuyasha, please. Just tell me what you want this early in the morning." She said, trying to keep her temper in check.

Inuyasha seemed to notice the desperation in her voice, and decided it was best to get to the point.

"I'm coming to pick you up for school, woman. Simple as that."

Kagome almost fell out of the bed as she heard this.

"You're going to do what? Wait..Why?" She stuttered, trying to comprehend the simple meaning of his sentence.

"Do I _need _a reason!" He shouted through the phone. "You're my girlfriend!"

Kagome fumed.

"Not for much longer if you keep talking to me like that!" She shouted back, tone equally as loud.

"Hey, you can't break up with me! We have a deal!" He exclaimed.

Kagome snorted.

"We don't any _kind_ of deal! You just blackmai–" Kagome stopped short once Sango shifted in her bed, mumbling the words 'Stupid pervert..' as she settled off back to sleep.

Kagome sighed, glad that she hadn't woken her up.

"Okay, fine. Takahashi." She said, giving up the argument. "You win. But I'm not at home. I'm at Sango's house, just to let you know."

"Why aren't you home?" He asked, mostly out of curiosity.

Kagome ignored the question, asking one of her own.

"Why do you want to pick me up in the first place?"

Inuyasha growled a bit, aggravated at her curiosity.

"I need to ask you something, alright?" He replied.

Kagome opened her mouth to question him further but het cut her off, saying that it had to be said in person and before she could even ponder this, he severed the line.

Kagomre blinked.

_Hmm..Wonder what he could want..?_

* * *

Inuyasha slowly slid his car into the school driveway, trying desperately to ignore the intense gaze he could feel boring into his skull. Killing the engine, he sat back in his seat and waited for her to say something, anything. His patience dissipating quickly, he turned to the blue-eyed girl sitting in his passenger seat, the scowl of annoyance evident on his face. 

"Stop staring, wench! You heard me!" He bellowed, irritated that she couldn't grasp the concept of his friend's actions.

Kagome blinked and shook her head, trying to convince herself that he was actually being literal.

"A pool party though! To _lure_ Sango to Miroku!" She asked incredulously.

"I didn't say 'lure', bitch. You make it sound like Miroku's going hunting or something.." He growled, turning away from her.

"That practically what you said, baka! There's no way Sango is going to Miroku's pool party! I doubt she even like passing him in the hallway, let alone walk around half naked in his house!"Kagome yelled, not noticing the slight flinch Inuyasha gave at her choice of words.

"Well.." Inuyasha scrunched up his eyebrows, thinking of a good choice of words to use as a retort. "Well, then make her go, dammit! I can't think of everything you know!"

Kagome gasped and drew back from him, coming a sudden realization.

"This was _your_ idea! Ha, I knew it! You're the only one who'd think of something so stupid!" She cried, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hey, it's not stupid! And I didn't think of it! _I_ suggested that he just forget about the bitch, not invite her to a party!" Inuyasha shot back.

"Hey, my friend isn't a bitch! You take that back!" Kagome ordered, sounding much like she did when they were in fourth grade.

"Listen, _sweetheart._" He hissed, accenting the last word. "I could give a fuck if _Sango_ goes to his party or not, but you're the one letting your friend sit there and rot away because of something she did. Not me."

Inuyasha climbed out the car quickly, giving Kagome little time to register in her mind what he had just said. It was enough that he had actually said something intelligent, but it was more confusing to the point when he said something that might have been true.

Climbing out of the car, she looked ahead at the school building to see Inuyasha standing there, look rather impatient. Hoisting her backpack higher on her shoulders she jogged over to him, only to emit a light squeak when he slipped his hand around her waist.

She looked up to him in confusion, forgetting to show any sign of anger or embarrassment that he was actually touching her. His golden eyes stayed forward, but he seemed to notice her gaze.

"It's just a facade. Play along, will ya?" He mumbled.

Kagome nodded in agreement.

"You know, you never told me why you wanted to date me in the first place." She mumbled, keeping her voice the same level as his.

"And it's going to stay that way, so deal with it."

Inuyasha and Kagome entered the school entwined, and Kagome's heartbeat automatically began to increase as she noticed a few girls gasp and point in there direction. She blushed and bit and kept walking, Inuyasha doing the same.

The whispers and gasps from the random schoolgirls seemed to cause a chain reaction as Inuyasha and Kagome walked slowly down the hallway. The looks of shock and utter disbelief of the boys and girls making Kagome nervous.

"Damn, I had my sights on her too.."

"Oh my god, how did _she_ get Inuyasha? I can't believe it.."

Oh how desperately did Kagome want to put those two years of track running to the test as she and Inuyasha made it up the stairs towards her math class. To her undying relief, the hallway was completely clear and Kagome let out a sigh of relief.

Inuyasha came to a slow halt and looked down at the small girl in his arms, raising an eyebrow.

"Not bad for your first time, wench. What the hell are you nervous about anyway?"

Kagome blushed and looked away, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I wasn't nervous, thank you! What reason would I have to be?" She said, making sure he didn't see the light blush on her cheeks.

Inuyasha shrugged, noticing that his hand now rested on the small of her back, mere inches away from her nice, round..

"Damn you, Miroku." He cursed, removing his hand before he did something he would regret.

"What was that?" Kagome asked, turning around.

Mumbling that it was nothing, he began to focus on their current destination, which was math class.

Damn.

Kagome leading the way, she glanced back to see him still following her.

"Hey, where do you think you're going, Takahashi?" She stopped, placing her hands on her shapely hips.

Inuyasha rasied and eyebrow at her question.

"To class, wench. Where else?" He growled.

Kagome's eyes seemed drift off somewhere as she thought.

"Class? With me? What for! I get enough of your crap after school nowadays.." She asked, mumbling the last part, even though he heard and obviously chose to ignore the comment.

"We have the same class this period. And you say I'm the baka.." He grumbled, about fed up with her questions.

"Then how come I've never seen you in there before?" She asked. Curious blues peering up at him. After a moment of silence she gasped and covered her hand with her mouth. "You don't skip class, do you?"

Inuyasha rolled golden orbs, brushing past her and down the hallway.

* * *

"Wow, Miroku's house is beautiful! Who would have thought?" Kagome gushed as she stepped up to the large house, fiddling with the strap of her bathing suit top. Inuyasha walked next to her, the regular scowl etched across his facial features. 

Now, usually, Kagome wouldn't have caught her self dead near Miroku's house, let lone his pool house. But when she remembered the way Sango reacted when she mentioned Inuyasha was 'forcing' her to go, just stuck to her. The way she immediately replied with serious eyes that she wanted to go made Kagome want to crush her friend in a bruising hug, letting her know that she was there for her. But knowing Sango hated when others sympathized her, she decided to let her make her own decisions on the matter.

Kagome entered Miroku's home with Inuyasha, still not believing that him and her were officially going out, since last week anyway.

"Where's the bathroom?" She asked Inuyasha, who was now leaning up against a nearby wall, looking throughly bored.

Inuyasha jerked his thumb in the direction of the bathroom, much to Kagome's annoyance. Deciding to find it on her own, she flipped her hair and walk down the long corridor, mumbling about 'idiot guys' all the way down.

Inuyasha growled low under his breath as he leaned his head back on the cool plaster of the wall, wondering how long he was going to be with this girl.

She only had one purpose as far as he was concerned. To make Kouga angry. He deserved it after _she_ left him. Kagome could possibly a simple fuck toy on the side if he pushed her far enough, but he had no intention whatsoever to get close to her. She was related to Kikyo and in his eyes, there was no difference.

He waited a while longer before she emerged from the shadowed hallway.

Kagome threw the towel over her shoulder and placed her hand on her hips, something she had a habit of doing when she was aggravated.

"There, you happy?"

Inuyasha opened one golden eye to look down at her only to have the other one pop open so he could get the full view. He stared down, nearly drooling at her flawless body as one word came immediately to his mind.

_Fuck..._

* * *

Oh man, I actually thought I was _never_ going to finish this chapter. I'm really sorry I took nearly a month to update, but you gotta understand. School is very hectic, not to mention I _do_ have a social life on the side, thus slowing down the updates a bit. But if I'm taking long on chapters, just head to my profile and there's likely to be an update there to when I'll be posting next and what's taking me so long on my chapters, so keep that in mind. I apologize in advance because I'm dropping in math and it's going to take a hell of a long time to actually catch up in everything..Damn my sleeping habits..Anyway, on the good side, I made this chapter extra long as make up for my absence and I've already got the next chapter written down on paper, so that's good for all you eager readers out there! Oh and I'm thinking of starting a new story..I know, I really don't need to, but my inspiration and ideas know no limits. So because of the struggle on this chapter and the fact that I'm supposed to be working on a big history report this very minute, I want to see lots of reviews from my lovely readers, and I'll make sure you're all throughly happy with the next chapter. Deal? 

_Spirit_


	9. Chapter 9

**Full Summary:** When Kagome is tricked into going to a party at her worst enemy's mansion, things go terribly wrong on her part and she finds herself tied to him in the worst way possible. Will she be able to escape this situation of lust and heartache?

**Kagome Higurashi: **17;Black hair; blue eyes. Assistant at a downtown daycare in Kyoto.

**Inuyasha Takahashi: **18; Silver hair; golden eyes. Kyoto's heart throb.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Note: **Thanks, **Kasha-TheInuFreak2**, for being by 100th reviewer! Of course, thanks to all others who took the time to review, also. _.:smiles:._

* * *

The profane word repeated in Inuyasha's head so many times it soon began to sound foreign as his golden eyes trailed Kagome's curvy, lean body. Her shape was impeccable in his opinion; thick in all the right places. 

The bathing suit, if that's what you wanted to call it, was extremely explicit, to his utmost pleasure. A dark hue of blue, the top of the suit barely covered anything as the thin strap went around her neck and came together in a neat bow in front of her large, perky breasts, in which the top of her womanly chest stuck out like a sore thumb. His eyes roamed passed her flat, slightly muscled stomach, to the blue bikini bottom of the ensemble. Her hips were so curvy, so luscious, that his perverted mind worked in overdrive as a picture of those same hips grinding wildly against his flashed before his eyes, making the inside of his mouth literally water in anxiousness.

"Hey, what are you staring at?" Kagome's sweet voice drifted to his ears and he tore his eyes from her extremely attractive figure to her face, only to be met with the fierce, yet insecure glint in her baby blues.

Fighting his own rising blush, he crossed his arms over his chest and turned his head away from her.

"Feh, whatever. Let's just go and get this over with." Upon saying this, he began walking in the direction of the loud music that was heard throughout the house.

Sweat dripped down his forehead as he tried desperately not to take one quick glance at her. The idea of Kagome becoming his play thing was beginning to echo loudly in his mind now, making his lust for her rising ten fold. Good thing Miroku had loads of cold water showers just for this type of occasion.

Dashing his thoughts away with a moan, he continued to sulk, Kagome walking slowly by his side.

"What are you groaning for? You're not the one who was forced to come out here." She growled, crossing her arms over her chest. "Just like I was forced to do every damn thing else.."

Inuyasha smirked a little and continued to avoid looking at her, fearing of being entranced at her erotic body once more.

Although, he'd never admit so.

"That's right. Now be a good little vixen and pretend like you're having fun."

Kagome grumbled and her throat made a sound dangerously close to a growl as they approached the glass door to the pool deck of Miroku's house.

"Jerk.."

* * *

Small, slightly rough hands pulled the large white towel tighter around the toned figure of what was obviously a female; a timid one albeit. Dark brown eyes darted around the dark corridor as the only sound that was heard was her wet feet slapping onto the tiled floor as she moved, leaving a clear liquid trail of where she had just previously been. Her body wracked with shivers she thought of what she was doing there. 

Or maybe it was because of _where_ she was.

Sango hadn't known what she was thinking when she argued against her friend's will to go to this party. She hadn't known what she was thinking when she walked here, thinking proudly and boldly of how she was going to scream and cause an uproar at him, letting him know what was on her mind.

But she wasn't feeling so bold anymore.

Clumsy as can be, her foot slipped on the pool deck, just mere moments ago, and she plummeted in the cold blue water of _his_ pool. Forgetting her resolve almost instantly, she swam clumsily around the bodies and hands of the sick-minded individuals in the pool and grabbing a towel, she found herself in that present state.

Cold, angered, and lost.

Sango grumbled as she cursed herself repeatedly for actually believing she had the guts to do this, the guts to go up to his face and tell him how much she hated him and his lecherous ways.

"Why can't I do it? Why can't I just leisurely walk up to him and say, I hate you—"

Turning a corner, her body was repelled from moving forward when she came in contact with the seemingly rock hard body of someone else. Her mouth opened to shout, only to have a small squeak of surprise escape when large, rough hands wrapped around her waist, preventing her fall.

Brown eyes met violet and Sango gasped, all angry thoughts quickly fading into the back of her mind.

"Miroku.."

* * *

Kagome tucked a raven lock behind her ear, kicking her feet softly in the water. The music and voices behind her were hardly distracting as she stared at her reflection in the crystal clear water of the small jacuzzi. 

Inuyasha was being an asshole...again.

Obviously he felt the need to parade her around like some sort of trophy for all others to see. She understood if he wanted others to know that she was his 'girlfriend' (not entirely, really) but when the stares and whispers got a bit intense she had wanted to put an end to it. The fact that she was Kikyo's sister was overwhelming to others and she found herself cowering at their lingering, assuming gazes. Kagome knew what they were thinking. How she could date her sister's ex-boyfriend? She knew what they were thinking because the same thing would roam her head if she were to see a situation similar to her out of someone else's eyes.

But how could someone presume her actions when she didn't know the reasons behind them herself? She had always been _attracted_ to Inuyasha. Just not his arrogant, chauvinistic attitude. She blamed her attraction on being a normal female with outrageous hormones. She wasn't the innocent, clean-minded girl that everyone believed her to be.

And for that, she hated herself.

Thinking Inuyasha had gotten his point across without her long enough, she grabbed her towel, not know why she even needed it in the first place, and stood up, stretching her muscles in the process. She looked ahead, noticing that not many of the teenagers had left since she had strayed away from Inuyasha. Heaving a sigh, she began to walk forward, forcefully pushing others if they got in her way. She didn't know when she had gotten a change of attitude, but as her feet moved, and she avoided the gazes of men and woman alike, she began to fume. She was sick and tired of being stared at like some sort of cheap whore on the street corner. She wrapped her towel around her body and pushed the crowd faster, making sure no one's hands strayed out of place.

Inuyasha soon came into view and figuring it was best to avoid him for the time being, she stomped passed his table, shooting him her iciest glare on her way out the door.

* * *

Her chest was hurting. Badly. Her heart was pounding into her rib cage faster than she could ever fathom as he crushed his lips upon hers before she could even speak. Her brown eyes widened and she clenched her fists tightly, willing the unshed tears in her eyes not to leak out. She loved his kisses. So passionate and heated, making even her kind want to melt into a puddle of goo at the bottom of his feet. 

She hated the fact that he could do this to her. She was supposed to be strong, to be able to openly admit to him how much pain he had caused her from the beginning. But no matter how many times those memories of his wandering hands on an unfamiliar body played out in her mind, they slid away quickly as the only thing that could stay on her mind was the way he was kissing her. His tongue caressing her unresponsive one, making her shiver.

Sango didn't know when it happened, but she had pulled away some time ago. Her eyes boring into his, pupils trembling as she tried desperately to see what he was thinking. She looked away from him and softened her eyes, at the wall, willing her palms to stop trembling.

"Please don't. I'm begging you.."

His eyes immediately saddened and he opened his mouth, only to notice that despite the light sweat on his forehead, his mouth was completely dry.

Sango's eyes began to water and with the salty sensation of the tears in her brown eyes, she wiped them away quickly, suddenly becoming extremely angry. She rounded on him, her demeanor red and blazing.

"How _dare_ you!" She screamed, her voice straining at the volume she used.

Miroku didn't flinch. He knew this was coming.

"Sango..Please, let me explain." He urged gently stepping towards her.

Sango took a step back, making sure she kept her distance, as she let her anger control her words.

"There's nothing to explain! You knew what you were doing every time you did it! You never even stopped to think you had a girlfriend on the side waiting and hanging on your every word, did you!" She screamed, her face becoming redder by the moment.

Miroku opened his mouth, but was cut short once again.

"No! You didn't! You didn't even care I bet! You have no idea how many times I walked around the corner to see you feeling on some girl's ass, Miroku! That hurt!" Sango's voice began to crack as she balled her hand into fists at her side.

Miroku stepped closer once again, this time reaching for her seemingly fragile frame in front of him.

Sango screamed and connected her fist with the left side of his jaw, barely satisfied when his head snapped to side with the force of her punch. The tears in her eyes overflowing, she pounded both fists into his chest. By now, the anguish of her heart had taken a tole on her strength and burying her face into his chest, she cried, sobbing quietly.

"Why, Miroku? Why..?"

By now, Miroku had come down from his stupor, and shocked, he stumbled once he registered that Sango was now in his arms, weeping madly. Wrapping his arms around her more firmly, he rested his chin on the top of her head, ignoring the unfamiliar sting behind his eyes. Closing them, he rocked her from side to side as she cried. The world around him seemed to stop moving completely as the only thing that stayed apparent to him was her.

* * *

Kagome huffed and sat herself down on the curb of the sidewalk, wrapping her towel incredibly close to her body. The sun was setting and she looked up to the sky with a small sigh, the beautiful blended hues of pink, purple and oranges in the sky sending her to her own world of bliss as she closed her eyes and placed her head in her hands. 

"What's biting at your panties?"

A masculine voice drifted to her ears and before she could even think, a reply blurted from her mouth, almost instantly, answering the voice's question with much malice.

"I wouldn't be surprised if it was you, you arrogant asshole." She spat, her movement remaining still.

Kagome heard a chuckle, and she looked up, wearily, yet angrily, to be met with the intense gaze of someone's amused and stunning emerald orbs.

"Woah, how could such a little girl have such a potty mouth?"Aaron inquired, stepping a bit closer to the girl.

Kagome blushed and sputtered a bit, earning another laugh from her childhood crush.

"Gomen, Aaron. I'm just not in the best mood right now.." her voice drifted off a bit as she gave a tired sigh.

"Mind if I sit?" He asked casually.

Kagome shrugged and patted the concrete next to her, indicating it was alright for him to sit next to her.

"So I heard about your new boyfriend." The statement was completely random and succeeded in catching her off guard. He knew? What had he heard?

"Yeah? What didja' hear?" She asked in a nonchalant tone, avoiding his intense gaze.

"A bit of things here and there, you know how people talk. I just never thought you'd be into that kind of guy, though." His voice never faltering as he shrugged casually.

Kagome looked up to him, the confusion evident on her face.

"What are talking about, Aaron?" Her tone soft with a bit of contrast as she looked at him.

Aaron only sighed in response, placing his muscular arm around her shoulders and pulling her into a warm embrace. He rested his head on the top of her own and began stroking her raven locks, glad that she didn't pull away, but disappointed that she hadn't relaxed from his touch.

"You know what I mean, Kagome. I've heard what's going on with you and Inuyasha. I can't say I'm not a little jealous, but I can't control you life either." He paused, sighing again, before he continued, his voice still just as soft. "But I worry, Kagome. Is this the kind of life you want to lead? Dating a walking, talking heartbreak? I don't want you end up like that. I care for you, Kagome."

Kagome gasped and looked up to Aaron, eyes welling with tears at the swirling thoughts in her head and the cloudiness he brought to her senses. She wanted so bad to believe him, but knew better. This was the perfect seduction game and she knew it. She had unknowingly played it so many times before and this, she decided, would be the last time.

"You don't understand, Aaron..." She started, but was completely cut off when he leaned in, green hues burning, and brushed his lips against hers before engulfing her mouth with his tender lips.

The sensation of lip on lip was becoming extremely addicting to Kagome and she reluctantly, yet unwittingly, submitted to his kiss, closing her eyes in the process. The tears on her eyelashes were like glistening diamonds in the sun as he brought her closer to him, thus deepening their sinful kiss.

"What the _fuck_!"

The enraged growl of none other than Inuyasha broke their kiss and Kagome snapped her head towards him, automatically ashamed of herself.

His golden orbs burned with the fire of hell itself as he stomped over and viciously grabbing Kagome's arm, he yanked her out of Aaron's hold. She yelped in surprise, despite the pain of his long nails, and opened her mouth to try and explain herself.

"Inuyasha, it's not what you think, I–"

Inuyasha tightened his grip on her arm and pushed the small girl behind him, as if protecting her from something...or someone.

"Save it, Kagome. I know exactly what the fuck it was. But I can't blame you, this bastard has been after you since day one." Inuyasha hissed, the venom in his words very apparent in his voice.

Aaron shrugged and stood up, shoving his hands in his jeans pocket as he did so. His green orbs switched form Kagome to Inuyasha as a small smirk quirked at the corner of his lips.

"What's wrong Inuyasha? Afraid of a little competition?" He taunted, his smirk a full smile by this point. "As for that kiss.."

"Save it, you bastard. I have no reason to beat the living shit out of you, so just stay away from her!" He demanded, his tone rough and dominating.

A bit of surprise passed over Aaron's face.

"So, what? Are you protecting the Higurashi girl, now?" He teased, smiling.

Inuyasha snarled in response.

"That doesn't concern you."

Kagome looked up, confusion evident in her eyes. What was he trying to say?

"Inuyasha.."

She got no response, but instead, a firm tug on her hand as Inuyasha began to walk away.

"Come on, we're leaving." He demanded, distancing himself further away from the blonde boy.

Kagome took a glance back at Aaron, who had just given her a quick wink and wave, before she nodded mutely, Inuyasha still tugging at her hand.

"Okay.."

* * *

Wearily, Kagome opened her bright blue eyes and adjusted to the world around her, stifling a yawn as she sat up. Rolling her neck from side to side, she looked up only to notice the beautiful beach scene before her. She awed the view for a moment more before she noticed that she was adoring this view from a window. 

It only took her a moment to notice that she was in Inuyasha's jaguar, which was parked right at the shoreline of the beach. _I must have fallen asleep.._

Shrugging she opened the car door and climbed out, almost instantly forgetting to wonder of Inuyasha's whereabouts. She tiptoed to the sand, a soft smile tugging at her lips. Dropping her towel, her mind completely blocked out the sharp intake of breath behind her as she dropped to her knees.

Inuyasha's breath hitched in his throat as he watched Kagome smile and wave her hands in the water softly, humming to herself softly, awing the beauty of sunset that loomed ahead of her. And at that moment, Inuyasha was reminded of how beautiful her innocence really was. She didn't waddle out like a child, but slid gracefully out deeper into the water, succeeding in getting her entire body wet.

Inuyasha pushed away the guilt that tugged at his heart witnessing her act so carefree. _She could act like this all the time..If she wanted._

Inuyasha winced. He knew why she couldn't act this way. The life she lead now wouldn't allow her to be carefree and happy like she desired. Pranced around like some trophy for him to show off, put on constant display for all others to see.

She didn't want to live like that, and he knew it.

Watching the girl stand up, he admired her shape from behind before she turned around and gasped softly, just noticing that he was leaning on his car the entire time.

"Hmph, you act as if you've never seen a beach before, woman."

She smiled a little and walked up to the car, kneeling in the sand next to him. She let out a small sigh as the sun disappeared over the horizon, engulfing the world in it's darkness.

Inuyasha panicked a little, his knowledge that she was waiting for an explanation making him nervous. _What do I tell her..?_

"Kagome..I.."

Kagome laughed lightly, ignoring Inuyasha's sharp glare.

"It's okay, Inuyasha. You don't have to explain. I know you didn't mean what you said." The flimsy veil of safety she felt at his earlier actions had just melted away with the sun, it seemed.

For the second time that day, Kagome was swept up in a blind embrace as Inuyasha pulled her nearly naked body close to him. Wrapping one arm around her middle, he placed his hand on the back of her head, pulling her to him.

Kagome's vivid cerulean eyes widened as the boy she had hated for so many years embraced her as if they were lovers. _W-what's he doing..? _She fought the urge to relax in his hands with the easiness she felt creeping up her spine. The feeling that came with the contact of his on hers skin was..enticing to say in the least. He was being tender, yet fierce. It was like he was trying to tell her something through a pure embrace..

Inuyasha had pulled away, leaving Kagome in a daze, eyes glazed over as he walked back to his car, eyes fully blocked from view. He paused for moment, not facing her but speaking his words nonetheless.

"I meant it.."

Kagome had barely heard it, but the words were there and just as soon as they left his mouth, they drifted off into the wind, probably never to be heard by her ears again.

After a few moments of intense shock, Kagome trailed slowly behind him, wondering if what had just occurred between them had actual happened. But what surprised her most was the fact that she had a feeling that he cared; even if it was merely in the least.

* * *

_.:sigh:._ I'm aware it took like...a long time to update, but I was between a rock and a hard place. My report card was bordering on terrible, and I had big social problems to work out. My appearance is constantly an obstacle in my life and I just couldn't find any time to write. This chapter was cut a bit short because my internet connection will be cut off very soon and it would have taken me even longer to update. I hope you like the chapter, and I tried not to make it _too_ fluffy, but if I did, gimme a review and tell me what you thought, kay? I can't believe I actually got so many reviews! I think I almost cried at one point. I'm glad so many people like my story even though I know I need immense improvement. Please stay with me guys through this hardship and even though my internet will be cut off, it won't stop me from writing for you all. And before I jet, I want to give a big arigatou to my good friend, **InbredSuzy**. She helps me so much when I'm having problems in life and writing wise and she's like, the main reason I'm as goos as I am now. And I just want to say, "Thanks for everything, Shannon!". You all should really check out her stories, they'll have you glued to the screen, literally. So since this is our last encounter for a while, try sending me some messages! I love that new feature. But most of all, **_REVIEW_**! I love you guys so much, but only your replies give me the will to write, no matter how many times Shannon hits me with random objects. Hehe. I'll be waiting to hear from all of you. Until next time, Ja Ne! _.:smiles:._

_Spirituality_


	10. Chapter 10

**Full Summary:** When Kagome is tricked into going to a party at her worst enemy's mansion, things go terribly wrong on her part and she finds herself tied to him in the worst way possible. Will she be able to escape this situation of lust and heartache?

**Kagome Higurashi: **17;Black hair; blue eyes. Assistant at a downtown daycare in Kyoto.

**Inuyasha Takahashi: **18; Silver hair; golden eyes. Kyoto's heart throb.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Rin snuggled closer to Sesshomaru as the morning dew nestled against her skin pale skin, causing her to shiver slightly. It was morning and she was leaning on him in her backyard, swinging back and forth on the bench swing.

Sesshomaru's large calloused hands were wrapped around waist as she snuggled closer to him for warmth. As he felt the shiver emanate from her, he sighed, somewhat content to be in this position. Although he had to admit, he wasn't entirely used to showing this much affection for anyone, he sort of liked the feeling. Rin would probably be the only human alive to witness this softer side of him, and frankly, he had no problem with that.

From the time he had met her at his mansion that night, it seemed this certain girl intrigued him, enticed him, and flustered him all at the same time. Her childish attitude and womanly looks took him for a loop at times, but who's to say this Sesshomaru doesn't enjoy the ride? Letting the smallest of smiles crack his normally cold facade, he became more aware of their surroundings.

"Rin." He called quietly.

"Hmm? What is it, Sess?" She answered, turning her big pink eyes to him. He shivered under her gaze, but answered nonetheless.

"Come. It's a bit cold out here for my taste. Let's go inside." He requested.

Nodding, she stood from the bench and gave a quick stretch. How long had they been sitting there?

Sesshomaru watched her stretch with mild emotion in his amber eyes. She was so innocent, and had no idea what such small actions were doing to him. _'Or does she? Sneaky vixen..' _he thought with amusement.

Once they were inside her home, he couldn't help but feel a little relaxed at the heat and homy feeling that welcomed him.

"How much time do I have til school?" Rin asked as she sat down on the couch next to him.

Glancing down at his Rolex he stated, "About an hour and thirty odd minutes." Raising an eyebrow, he smirked and added, "Why? Do are you planning on doing something until then?"

Rin's pink eyes flashed mischievously as she crawled over to him, a seductive small playing at her lips. Tracing his strong chin and soft lips with his slender finger, she whispered, "Mmm, well, I _guess_ I could think of something to pass the time.."

Feeling her breath against hers, he prepared himself for the smoldering kiss that was sure to come. All she had to do was come a little closer..

"Grab the champagne and women! Ryo's back in Kyoto!" Was the shout that came from the doorway.

"Ah!" Rin screamed in surprise, falling off of the couch and onto the floor with a thud.

"Ugh, must you be so loud, Ryo? It's still morning." This voice sounded feminine, and a bit exhausted.

"Can you blame him, Yoko? We've been in that damn car for hours!" Came another male voice.

Looking up, Rin noticed the three and without hesitation, jumped up and ran to them, throwing herself in the arms of whoever was nearest. Looking up with a bright smile, she met the crimson colored eyes of the girl.

"Yoko! Oh my gosh, when did you get back in town! I can't believe you're here it's been so long! Mom and Dad said you'd be in college for another two years and here you are at home now! Two years early! Oh my gosh I–"

"Rin." Sesshomaru interrupted, taking a step towards the bunch.

Rin turned around, as if just acknowledging him. A bright smile spread across her face before she turned around, making sure she knew who was all there, and walked over to Sesshomaru, wrapping her small arms around his waist. Looking up to him, she smiled.

"Sessomaru, I'd like you to meet some of my family. Kay?" She inquired sweetly. At his curt nod, she turned around and began to acknowledge each one.

Pointing a finger to the tall girl, she began, "This is Yoko, my older sister. I think I told you about her.." She trailed off, tapping her chin in thought. "Oh never mind, I'll just tell you over again. She went to America two years ago to attend college in Florida. She's..what..19 now? She skipped some grades and went straight to college thanks to some scholarship she was given a while ago."

Sesshomaru took in her appearance and nodded. Her eyes were a deep color of red, a pretty face, he had to admit, with long straight black hair that ended a bit short of her ankles.

"Lesse, then there's the short once back there, which is Kohaku, a friend they met in high school. Not much to know, except he's around..19, too. He has some relatives here in Kyoto, but I'm not sure who they are."

The boy stood around 5'5, a bit short, and black, somewhat frazzled hair that was tied into a ponytail. His eyes were a dark shade of brown. The boy nodded to him.

"Last and definitely least, we have my older brother Ryo. He decided to follow my sister to America for reasons unknown. He went to high school over there and whatnot, saying something about American woman having bigger breasts, honestly, I couldn't tell you." Rin rambled, something she did very often. Sesshomaru was used to it.

Looking over the boy, Sesshomaru decided he didn't much like him. Spiky black hair atop of his head, exposing in his face, with the same red eyes as the girl, Yoko. He stood about as tall himself, and because of this fact, Sesshomaru decided, he had already taken a disliking to him. But then again, he didn't take an immediate liking to any of them. He wasn't obliged to, either. As long as they knew their place, he would tolerate them for Rin's sake.

Skipping over to them, Rin smiled and face Sesshomaru.

"And this, is my boyfriend, Sesshomaru Takahashi." Rin explained, a bit of pride in her voice.

At this introduction, Ryo stepped up, wrapping his arm around Rin's neck from behind. Rubbing his fist into her hair, he growled.

"Hey! Who says you can have a boyfriend! Damn sure wasn't me, you little brat! Aren't you a bit too young to be dating!" He questioned loudly, continuing his ministrations with her head.

Rin squealed and laughed as she tried to wiggle out of her brother's grasp.

"I'm seventeen, you idiot! I can date if I want to!" She yelled, trying desperately to cease her giggles and free herself from his hold.

Yoko, quickly becoming annoyed at their antics, marched over to the two, promptly slamming her fist into the back of Ryo's head.

Releasing the small girl, Ryo rubbed the back of his head with mild annoyance.

"Ow, fuck, Yoko! I was just playing around!" He grounded out through clenched teeth.

Yoko seemed to not notice his anger. And if one were to look closely, she even looked mildly amused by it.

"So what. It's early in the morning, you moron. And besides, Rin is perfectly old enough to date. Even if this wasn't the case, we couldn't do anything about it now, could we?" She said, giving Rin, who had returned to boy's side, a warm smile.

Ryo opened his mouth to retort, but was cut off my Kohaku, who seemed very uncomfortable with the entire situation.

"Um, guys? If you don't mind, I'd like to get my things to storage and get to school. I don't want to be late on my first day." He said sheepishly, a light blush on his cheeks once all eyes landed on him. Looking around, his face turned even redder once no one said anything.

"What?"

* * *

Knocking rapidly on the door, Inuyasha tapped his foot impatiently as another cold morning wind rushed over him. He had been banging on Sango's door for over seven minutes now and was becoming rather angry that both girls were either ignoring his knocks, or still asleep.

"Lazy bitches.."He mumbled, stuffing his hands in his pockets and mentally going over the option of banging down the door, knowing he was capable of doing it.

Coming to attention once he heard the string of muttered curses through the door, Inuyasha looked up just in time to see Sango swing open the door, tired eyes blazing.

Deciding not to comment on her worn out appearance, he shifted and cleared his throat, suddenly feeling very uneasy with her lack of composure.

He couldn't help but glance at the great shape her body was in when she was only dressed in a sports bra and navy blue sweat pants, but her brown hair was tousled and obviously untouched, and as for her eyes..Well, let's just say he easily could tell she hadn't gotten enough rest the previous night.

"What happened to you, Sango? You look like holy hell." Inuyasha blurted, not thinking about what he had just said.

Sango growled. She had took on a long night, thanks to a certain violet eyed boy she knew. She had gotten to bed around five or six last night and now she really wasn't in the mood to be criticized by the silver-haired idiot standing at her door. With half a heart to slam the door in his face, Sango excused herself for a few minutes, shutting the door on him.

Sighing again, he crossed his arms over his chest and tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for the disgruntled girl to reemerge.

Moments later, she appeared at the door once again, this time appropriately dressed in a white shirt and the same pants from before.

"Come in," Sango said, a bit of annoyance in her voice, "Kagome should be up by now."

Nodding, Inuyasha stepped passed her into the small apartment, automatically engulfed in the smell of fresh hot chocolate that filled the house. He absent-mindedly inhaled deeply, welcoming the pleasant smell into his lungs as he walked into the living room. It was barely decorated, seeing as the girl lived by herself, but cozy enough for a high school senior with such income.

Taking a quick glance at a nearby hallway, he couldn't help mischievously wonder where Kagome was residing. A devious plan creeping up in his mind, he casually called out to Sango, who was now in the kitchen.

"So..where's Kagome's room? I was sort of planning on taking her somewhere before we hit school." He said, knowing this was an outright lie. Popping her head out of the kitchen, Sango gave him a look, raising her eyebrow.

Becoming mildly irritated at her silent question on his word, Inuyasha loudly cleared his throat, gaining her attention once again.

"Trying to remember or something? Where is she?" He could feel the anxiousness creeping up his spine, headed straight for the unapparent bulge in his pants.

Narrowing her eyes, she informed him that her room was third on the right and that if she caught him doing anything besides hurrying the young girl, he'd surely regret it.

Wincing slightly, Inuyasha followed her directions down the hall and pushing Sango's threat into the back of his mind, he turned the doorknob slowly as not to inform her of his arrival. Yet. Slyly, Inuyasha poked his silver head in the door, nearly releasing himself at the sight that met him...

* * *

'_It's nice to be able to sleep how you want..'_ Kagome thought, climbing out of the bed, shielding the sun from her unadjusted eyes. She had never really found a problem with the way she slept, especially since there was always a lock on her door. But even in this case, no one knew about her..indecent exposure while she was sleeping. Most people would find it odd, probably even extremely perverted, so this was something she had kept to herself for years.

Raising her hands above her head, Kagome arched her back and groaned as her muscles stretched themselves out. Relaxing, she couldn't help but shiver as the hairs in the back of her neck stood up on end. Instinctively, her sapphire eyes flew to her door, only to see the golden eyes of none of than Inuyasha, hungrily roaming her body.

Without a mere second of hesitation, Kagome opened her mouth and screamed.

* * *

Good God.

She was stretching. Topless.

Every curve and arch in her seductive body was beckoning, begging him to touch, feel, and taste her. It was a yearning, no, longing that his body shook from, and to be truthful, he wasn't used to it. All he wanted was to be able to bury himself deep within her core, hearing her moan his name as an ecstatic feeling coursed throughout their bodies.

His body, humming with the sensations of unfulfilled lust, all but froze once Kagome's gaze landed on him. Panic and fear flooded in her eyes before she closed them, releasing an ear piercing scream.

Inuyasha was in a state of shock, his mind whirled in terror at Sango's threat and before he could even comprehend what was happening, pain seared through his head as he stumbled back and onto the floor, his vision temporarily going black.

Rubbing the sore spot on his forehead, Inuyasha opened one golden as the pain in his forehead increased. Cursing, he looked around for the object that connected with his precious head. A few feet away from him, a rather..large brush was laying, cracked in two. Somehow, this fact made his head throb even more.

As if right on cue, Sango stomped angrily around the corner, an intense aura of wrath swirling around her. Inuyasha gulped, nervously eying the hot frying pan that she held in her hand as she glared at his cowering form on the ground. She narrowed her eyes.

"Inuyasha.." She hissed, rasing the pan over her head.

He closed his eyes, readying himself for the blistering pain that he was sure to come. But when the impact never came, Inuyasha cracked open one golden eye to see none other than Kagome kneeling in front of him, stopping Sango from striking him. Inuyasha let out a shaky sigh of relief. Maybe she was here to save him. But then again..

While slipping on a pair of fresh panties, the muttered curses of Sango drifted to Kagome's ears through the paper thin walls and it was then she knew Inuyasha was in trouble. Sango was ruthless when it came to protecting her friends and knowing her and Inuyasha's past hatred for each other, she would undoubtedly show no mercy. Slipping on a nearby tank top, she ran out the door kneeling in front of Inuyasha, protecting him from something she knew he deserved.

Lowering her weapon, a glint of confusion passed through her brown eyes before Kagome spoke in a hurried tone.

"Sango! Calm down! It's _Inuyasha_ for heaven's sake!" Kagome yelled frantically. "Look around you! I've taken care of it already!"

At this, Sango looked around noticing the broken brush, and averting her eyes to the nasty bruise on Inuyasha forehead, she quickly got the girl's meaning. She _had_ taken care of it. Narrowing her eyes at Inuyasha once more, she briskly walked passed them and into her room, promptly slamming her door.

Kagom let out a heavy sigh, and forgetting her state of undress, she turned around to inspect the bruise she had inflicted on Inuyasha just moments before. Leaning closer to look, Kagome was oblivious to the grunt Inuyasha gave as her breast brushed against his knee.

Brushing his silver bangs out of the way, she lightly traced the large black and blue mark, wincing at the sight of it. She had really done some damage. Applying some pressure to it, she couldn't help but feel guilty as Inuyasha winced and moved his head away from her reach.

"Damn it, wench. Don't touch it. You've done enough damage as it is!" He snarled, trying to sit up.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha. It was on impulse! You shouldn't have been peaking on the first place!" Her tone softened as she crawled closer to him and brushed his bangs out of the way once again, this time looking into his eyes, her own filled with timid emotion. "Are you alright?"

Inuyasha rejoiced inwardly. Kagome Higurashi was in front of him, half naked and touching his face, a hint of intimacy in her eyes. Ah, if only life could be this pleasing all the time..

* * *

"Wow, that sure did heal pretty fast.." Kagome mumbled, removing the ice pack from Inuyasha's injured forehead. Laying on the couch, Inuyasha and herself had been in Sango's house for a good two hours, now. After Sango's departure early in the first hour, this left Inuyasha and Kagome alone.

Too bad she wasn't half naked anymore.

Kagome shifted on her heels as Inuyasha sat up, leaning forward onto his knees. His golden eyes lowered to the floor and for some strange reason, this made Kagome nervous. Apparently, between nursing injury and getting ready for school, it hadn't registered to her that she was in a house alone with Kyoto's infamous Inuyasha Takahashi.

Her stomach churned a his eyes slowly rose to meet hers. They were mostly emotionless, with a hint of feeling in them every now and then as they sat there and stared into each other's eyes.

"Kagome.." He mumbled.

Her stomach dropped, her heart raced. Why was Inuyasha, out of all people making her feel like this? She had practically known him all her life and now that most childish pranks were aside, she just couldn't seem to compose herself around him! All silence was broken when he spoke in that masculine voice of his, gaining her attention.

"I'm hungry.." He said, somewhat sheepishly.

Kagome almost fell over at his request. Is that all he wanted? To stuff himself? _Ugh! That's just like a male!_

Sighing, she stood up, muttering about retrieving some ramen on her way to the kitchen.

Inuyasha let out a sigh of his own as he leaned back onto the couch, letting his mind temporarily wander. It came as no surprise when his mind drifted to Kagome. She was testing him, there was no logic in that. Her shapely lips, small waist, and full breasts had taunted him for years. He had without a doubt noticed when she had blossomed, because she was one of the first in middle school. He noticed way back in the sixth grade why the other boys flocked and constantly talked about her, but for love of him, he couldn't bring himself to talk to her. He'd always been the stubborn type, and past rivalry stopped him from ever saying anything to her past the insults and rude comments. Even though he had bigger intentions for they're 'relationship' besides pleasure, he had to admit, if only to himself, he had wanted this for a while now. The way she had grown over the years was teasing him, and being the rebellious individual he was, he simply refused to let the opportunity pass. Although, he made sure none of his emotions were to get mixed up with the little vixen he was trifling with, because to be honest, he simply had no time for it. He would pleasure himself, and maybe her, but that was it.

Smiling to himself, he lifted off of the couch and proceeded into the kitchen door way. She was standing over the stove, waiting for the ramen to finish, a bored look on her face. He licked his lips as he approached her with a few glances at her lean legs. He always wondered why he loved the school uniforms so much. Stepping up behind her, she acknowledged him with a growl, and before she could turn around with that fiery temper of hers, Inuyasha gripped her hips, making her stand still. Wasting little time, he leaned in, nipping at her neck with his teeth. He smiled as she shivered.

"Inuyasha.." She warned, letting him know he was going too far.

"Shh..." He whispered, lowing himself to her neck once again. "Just relax. You'll enjoy this.."

His lips found their way to the sensitive skin on her neck and she jumped. Inuyasha fought the urge to chuckle at this as he licked the spot once again. Slowly moving his hands, making sure she wouldn't move, he slid them across her waist, making sure to let them brush her private area. He didn't fail to notice the heat emanating from that particular region, either. Working his hands up, he rested them on her flat stomach for a moment before proceeding to travel farther up. Inuyasha switched sides with her neck as he flicked his thumbs, succeeding in rubbing the bottom of her bra-clad breasts in the process.

"Mmmm.." Kagome mumbled, truly enjoying the feeling of his hands and lips on her. She was beginning to drift off into another world, her own place of pleasure as he had his way with her. The light rub on her breasts caused her to moan, and before she knew it, she was leaning her head back, giving him better access to the column of her neck. Hands teasing her breasts, lips and kisses on her neck, hard shaft on her bottom..Kagome's blue eyes flew open. Shaft? Oh gods.

Her face a bright shade of pink, she reached up, removing his hands from her shirt. Turning around, she tried her best to look in control, but she could tell she was failing miserably.

"Hey! Go into the living room! Who do you think you are to just barge in here and start touching me?" She said angrily, still fighting her blush.

A smug smile spread across Inuyasha's face.

"Not used to the feeling, huh?" Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her to him. "Don't worry, princess. You'll get used to it. And before you know, you'll be begging for more. Promise."

His lips hovered close to her and before he could advance any further, Kagome, in a panicked frenzy, waved her arms in the air before pushing him away. She rested her palms on her beet red face as she turned away from him.

"Oh man, he was going to kiss me! I mean, it's not like he hasn't done it before, but he was really going to kiss me this time! Oh my gosh, pull it together, girl! This is Inuyasha Takahashi you're dealing with here! This isn't a game! It's ruthless! Life or death, here! You must _not_ got emotionally involved! You must _NOT_!" She rambled to herself fiercely. Balling her hands in determined fists, she turned on him, nearly falling out again as she caught him gulping down noodles from a bowl.

"Hey, mister! Who said you could help yourself to _my_ Ramen! I have you know I was actually really hungry!" She yelled frantically.

Inuyasha stared at her for a minute, before taking another huge bite of noodles and swallowing them.

"One, you were making these for me in the first place, and two, you hate ramen. So be quiet, let me eat, then we can leave." He explained blankly.

Kagome raised and eyebrow at this.

"How do you know I hate ramen? What, are you stalking me now?" She retorted.

Inuyasha simply scoffed.

"Don't flatter yourself, princess. You just mentioned it to the whole 5th grade after Chris Newman spilled it on you in Mrs. Murberry's class." He said off-handedly, slurping up the last of his ramen noodles.

Kagome grimaced at the memory as Inuyasha rolled his golden eyes, fishing his keys out of his pants pocket.

Kagome looked up at the sound of jiggling to see Inuyasha dangling his car keys in her face.

Pushing them out of her face, she grumbled, "Stop it, you idiot. I'm not a cat."

Plastering a large grin, Inuyasha followed her to the front door, and waited as she locked it. Walking down the stairs, they came upon the parking lot, where she promptly placed her hand on her hips, waiting on him. His smile got even wider.

"Guess which one we're taking?" He said, playing with her.

Kagome raised an eyebrow and then rolled her eyes, seeming to lose her patience.

"I don't know, Inuyasha. Why don't you give me a hint?" She said sarcastically.

Inuyasha either didn't notice her sarcasm or seemed not to care.

"Okay, princess. It doesn't have a steering wheel." He replied.

Kagome took a moment to register this as her blue eyes scanned the parking lot. Once they landed on a certain spot, they widened and she shook her head slowly from side to side.

"Oh there's no way, Inuyasha.." She said, awed. She didn't know if she was surprised by the sheer ferocity and beauty of the vehicle, or the fact that he actually expected her to ride that thing...in a skirt no less!

Her eyes lay on a light blue Kawasaki ZX-1OR that gleamed in the early afternoon sun. The streaks of sliver slashed across it matched perfectly with his hair, and once she approached it, she actually seemed afraid to touch it.

Inuyasha just grinned harder. He loved women's reaction to his bike. Climbing on, he slipped on his helmet as he reached his hand out to the dazed girl.

"Let's go. It won't bite. I promise."

Somehow, Kagome knew she was going to regret this.

* * *

Ryo climbed out of the white suburban, a scowl very evident on his face. After his charade back at home about Rin dating, she insisted that he sit in front the front seat while she chatted privately with their sister Yoko.

"Why can't Kohaku sit in front!" He argued.

Yoko simply turned up her nose stubbornly.

"Because! Kohaku isn't a loud, obnoxious buffoon!" She argued, turning her red eyes to him. They flashed, and once Ryo saw this, he knew her mind was set, and he was sitting in the front. Alone. With Sesshomaru.

The air was filled with malice in the front seat and frankly, he was glad to be out of the car and away from Rin's cold-hearted boyfriend.

Shuddering once more at the boy's cold gaze, Ryo turned heel, making sure not to thank him for the ride. Telling Rin he was headed for the school, he started to make his way to the pale blue building that loomed ahead of him. Taking a glance at his wrist watch, he noticed they were more than a little late. He knew he shouldn't have waited on Kohaku in storage. Shaking his head, he entered the building, a confident bounce in his step. This attracted more than a few stares and glances, but he shrugged it off. He was the new guy, after all.

Rounding a corner, he grunted as he ran into the hard body of another, causing him to fall to the ground. Temper quickly rising, he stood up, eying the boy who had come in contact with him. What caught his attention was not the boy that was coming to a stand in front of him, but was the girl that stood by his side. Her incredibly long hair was tied in a neat ponytail atop her head, letting her bangs hang close to her dark brown eyes. She was..gorgeous to say in the least. He opened his mouth to speak to her, more less her friend, but before he could speak, Kohaku and Rin came bounding up to him.

"Hey!" Rin exclaimed, popping the back of his head with her open palm, "Who do you think you are to just–Miroku!"

Her attention was lost quickly as she focused on the boy, seeming to not notice the girl beside him.

Taking another look at the said goddess, Ryo noticed her intense stare. Following her hot gaze, his eyes landed on Kohaku, who seemed to be in the same trance as well.

"Sango.."

* * *

No excuses. All I can do is apologize for the delay. And in return, for me making this extra long, all you can do is review for me. So get to it, understood? _.:smiles:._

**FYI**– All updates and delays are on my profile page from now on.

_Spirit_


	11. Chapter 11

**Full Summary:** When Kagome is tricked into going to a party at her worst enemy's mansion, things go terribly wrong on her part and she finds herself tied to him in the worst way possible. Will she be able to escape this situation of lust and heartache?

**Kagome Higurashi: **17;Black hair; blue eyes. Assistant at a downtown daycare in Kyoto.

**Inuyasha Takahashi: **18; Silver hair; golden eyes. Kyoto's heart throb.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"_This is it, brother. We're on our own now." the 15-year old girl said, looking down at the boy that stood beside her. Her brown eyes turned to the sky, willing them not to leak tears. "With both father and mother gone, all we have is each other." She said softly._

_The boy looked up to his older sister, brown eyes confused._

"_But..Where will we go? How will we survive without mom and dad?" He questioned worriedly, tears still fresh in his eyes._

_The girl sighed, shaking her head slowly. She truly didn't know. Their mother, who had just died, left them with nothing but a mere 5,000 dollars from their college fund to live on. On the inside, she was crying, dying, and panicking all at once. They had no living relatives, no home, and nowhere to go. With only 5,000 dollars and themselves, the girl figured all she could do was be strong for him. For them both. _

_Looking back down to the boy, a small appeared on her face. Ruffling his sandy brown hair, she replied, "Don't worry, Kohaku. We'll manage."_

* * *

"Sango.."

Her mind whirled. Seeing the same brown eyed, freckle faced boy from two years ago caused her to wobble slightly, as if this was some sort of dream. Although, before she could speak, she noticed the tears in his brown eyes. She reached out for him, ignoring everyone and everything around her. But before any contact was made, Kohaku turned tail and ran down the hallway, and out the back door.

Feeling someone's hand on her arm, she figured it was Miroku. But this thought disappeared quickly as she yanked free of his hold, giving chase to the boy who had left her so long ago. She pushed passed random kids, not caring about the obscene and angry shouts that were sent her way.

* * *

"Inuyashaaaaaaaaa!" A frightened scream sounded through the streets of Kyoto, turning most heads that had heard. Kagome's raven hair whipped out of her face quickly as Inuyasha added more acceleration to his bike.Her fear of her skirt flying up quickly dissipated as he turned a rather sharp corner, causing her to scream again. She buried her face into his back and wrapped her arms tighter around his middle, very unaware at the effect her actions had on him.

Inuyasha himself was finding it very difficult to drive the streets Kyoto while Kagome's lean, milky white legs were spread out around his waist with her pretty childlike face buried in the back of his school uniform jacket. He mashed the gas in sub consciously, causing another scream to emit from the girl behind him. Coming to a stop at a red light, he listened to her pants from behind him, becoming aroused by this simple fact. The bike still rumbled, so instead of releasing her hold on him, she held on tighter, breathing into his back once again.

Inuyasha shook his head. If simply riding was frightening to her, his next stunt was going to probably give her a heart attack. Smiling to himself as the light turned green, he revved the engine twice then sped off down the street. Turning a corner, he ignored the yellow sign as he sped past it.

However, Kagome, gaining enough courage to look up from his back, could only stare in horror as she saw what lay ahead of them. A hug pothole was in the middle of the road, obviously being repaired on. A flimsy looking wooden board was ramped over the giant hole, and this made her even more frightened.

Upon seeing the motorbike speeding towards them, the construction workers, jumped out of the way, more concerned with their lives than hers.

Kagome closed her eyes and held her breath as Inuyasha increased speed, preparing to jump the gigantic hole. She could feel the ground beneath them diminish as the bike flew into the air. Kagome clamped her mouth shut, willing the scream in her throat to go back down as Inuyasha landed on the ground with obviously practiced skill.

The rest of the ride to school was short, Inuyasha not hearing a peep from Kagome until they arrived at their destination. If it wasn't for her tight hold around his middle, he could have sworn she had fainted or something.

Inuyasha sped to a stop in the middle of the school parking lot, taking a glance behind him as he did so. Waiting for her to shakily climb off the motorcycle, he pulled off his helmet, setting it one of the handlebars. Climbing off the bike himself, he barely got to steady himself before slender arms were around his neck and a small body pressed close to his. Inuysha looked down to Kagome, he bright blue eyes instantly lessening his confusion.

"That was really incredible...You're an idiot, you know." She panted, a small smile on her face. Her usually pale cheeks were tinted a flush red, with her raven hair mussed and wild. But her bright blue eyes shone with so much enjoyment and excitement, he actually couldn't remember a time when he had been so attracted to her. Maybe it was the fact that she looked like she had just had mind-blowing, orgasm filled sex. A breathy chuckle escaped him as he reached up, brushing a strand of hair from her face.

"Oh really? You seemed pretty scared to me." He mumbled, leaning in closer to her.

Kagome blushed and before she knew it, her blue eyes fluttered closed, preparing herself for his lips to meet hers, the resolve she made mere minutes ago forgotten.

Inuyasha could feel the nervousness pouring off of her in waves, making him slightly excited. But before any contact could be made, someone came crashing into the back of him, causing him to fall to the ground, as did Kagome.

"I'm sorry, I'm really really sorry." A panicked voice said.

Inuyasha climbed to his feet, forgetting to help Kagome up from her fall. Stomping over to the obviously disoriented boy, Inuyasha wasted no time in grabbing the collar of his shirt, lifting him off of the ground angrily.

"Who the hell do you think you are, you little punk?" He growled, shaking the boy slightly.

"I– I'm sorry, I r–really am. I didn't mean to interrupt you." He stuttered, obviously scared for himself. His brown eyes flickered to the school building before a voice intruded.

"Inuyasha! You big bully! Let that boy go!" Kagome yelled, hitting the arm he held the boy in.

Inuyasha ignored her completely, eyes completely focused on the boy he so roughly held in his hand. He was close, incredibly close to kissing her and he knew that if he had succeeded in meeting her lips, she would have been his for the taking. Damn.

Kagome continued to pound into his arm, becoming rather angry when she noticed he was completely ignoring her. Her temper flaring considerably, she balled her hands into fist at her sides and without even thinking, yelled the first thing that came to her mind.

"Inuyasha Takahashi if you don't put that boy down right now you can forget about _ever_ kissing me, buster!"

Inuyasha, seemingly coming out of a trance, looked down to Kagome, the shock very evident on his face. Her blue hues flashed, bringing out the angry red that tinted her cheeks. He opened his mouth to respond, but was soon cut off by the angry yell from behind him.

"Inuyasha! You put him down right this fucking minute!"

Inuyasha and Kagome simultaneously whipped around to see Sango stomping angrily towards them, hands balled into fists at her sides. Instinctively, Inuyasha dropped the boy, facing Sango. Stomping up to him so they were mere inches apart, she looked up to him, brown eyes raging with anger.

"Touch him _ever_ again and I'll make sure you'll never be able to reproduce." She hissed through clenched teeth. Inuyasha looked down to her, no fear in his eyes.

Ignoring the two, Kagome ran over to the boy, who was now sitting up on the ground. She inspected his neck, noticing it was only a bit red. Thanking goodness, she turned her blue eyes to Sango and Inuyasha, who still stood eye to eye, silently challenging the other. Kagome sighed.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

_Her threatened to burst out of her chest as she ran down the street, ducking and dodging every obstacle that came her way. She had to find him. He was the only one she had left! The letter's words were still fresh in her mind, making her push herself even faster._

_Dear Sango, _

_It's been a great year living with you and our adopted parents, wouldn't you say so? But, I've decided, on my own, that it's best if I went on my own for a while. I know it seems like a stupid idea, but the memories here in Tokyo are threatening to tear me apart. I miss mom and dad, and maybe this time away will do good for both of us. I'm going to go attend a high school in the USA. I took half of the tuition fund to care for myself. I hope you don't mind. Please understand why I'm doing this and I hope to come back in my sophomore year. I'll always love you, Sango. Thanks you for being with me thus far._

_Love your little brother, _

_Kohaku._

_Her legs pumped harder as her eyes clouded over with tears. Screaming his name, she burst through the doors of the airport. Looking around quickly, she ran for the sign that read, "Florida. United States Of America." Jumping over the gates and passed the guards, she bursted through the back door of the airport. Looking around, she spotted Kohaku waiting to board his plane. She ran towards him, hope filling her heart. But once a pair of rough hands wrapped around her arms, all hope was lost. As the small boy boarded the plane, her chest nearly exploded._

"_**KOHAKUUU!**"_

* * *

Kagome's temper had sky-rocketed by the end of the day. She refused to even look at Inuyasha, much less talk to him. She hadn't seen Sango since the school officer broke up the gathering in the parking lot, and this made her even angrier. This was all Inuyasha's fault! Sango was probably out somewhere, refusing to return to school for fear of castrating the boy. Slamming her locker with amazing force, she grumbled as she walked out of the school building, glaring at everyone who looked her way. Seemingly not to sense her anger, a boy walked up to her with a kind smile on his face.

"Excuse me, miss, but do you have the time?" He asked.

Kagome balled her tiny hands into fists and before she could even comprehend, she was already yelling.

"Do I _look_ like I have a watch! What am I now, I big ticking clock with legs or something! God, NO I don't have the damn time!" She yelled, waving her hands around as she talked.

The boy, completely shocked, muttered an apology before he quickly scurried away. Kagome ignored the whispers and stares of the other students as she walked to the parking lot, where Inuyasha at on his bike, waiting. She didn't plan to, but her hand seemed to gain control as it connected with his face...hard.

His head snapped to the side, his cheek now sporting a nice red hand print. He turned back to her, opening his mouth to reply before she cut him off.

"This is all your fault, you jerk! " She yelled, pointing a finger in his face. She didn't give him time to ask. "Don't you dare sit there and act like you don't know what I'm talking about because you do! I haven't seen Sango all day and because of what? Some little boy who interrupted a kiss! Why would you get so worked up about a _kiss_! You give them out like water and suddenly you're about to kill someone obviously dear to my friend because of some stupid kiss that I would never give you in the first place!" She yelled, breathing heavily once she was finished. She knew she had hit a cord, or a soft spot, because of the way Inuyasha stood from his bike, looking rather intimidating at that moment. His strong jaw was taught, and she couldn't help but notice how his anger added to his sexiness.

"Who the hell do you think you are to brand yourself so fucking special!" He yelled, his eyes raging with anger at that point. "I could have killed the little bastard right then and there if I wanted to! And you think the only reason I did it was to kiss_ you_! You're nothing, Kagome! I could have every bitch at this school begging at my feet if I wanted to and you think you're so goddamned special! You're nothing but a prissy little bitch who prances around school as if you're so much better than everyone! But in truth Kagome, you're nothing but a scared little brat who's afraid to take risks if Kouga's not there to hold your fucking hand!"

Kagome drew back. She had never heard such harsh words come from his mouth, and frankly, they hurt. Badly. His words planted themselves into her brain, taunting her as her tears began to cloud her eyes. Her body quivered as her pride broke down into pieces.

"Is..is that what you really think, Inuyasha?" She asked, looking up to stare into his eyes.

Although his mind screamed at him to apologize, embrace her even, his features remained blank.

Taking that for an answer, she brushed a lock of hair behind her ear before giving him a watery smile.

"I guess..I guess you're right." With that, she turned heel, running as fast her legs could carry her down the street.

* * *

There we go! It's a bit short, I know, but I wanted to get this posted before I completely ran out of time. Review and tell me your comments, and another chapter should be posted soon! See ya!

_Spirituality_


	12. Chapter 12

**Full Summary:** When Kagome is tricked into going to a party at her worst enemy's mansion, things go terribly wrong on her part and she finds herself tied to him in the worst way possible. Will she be able to escape this situation of lust and heartache?

**Kagome Higurashi: **17;Black hair; blue eyes. Assistant at a downtown daycare in Kyoto.

**Inuyasha Takahashi: **18; Silver hair; golden eyes. Kyoto's heart throb.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was funny, really. How it hurt him even the slightest bit to see her wrapping her slender arms around his middle, burying her wet face into his chest. After the internal fight with himself, he decided to pursue Kagome, his intent unknown. She had run very far, pretty fast, thus causing him to take a little more time to catch up to her. But once he rounded the corner, the sight before him caused him to stop and stare in shock.

The blonde boy from before, Aaron, was holding her, rocking her back and forth in the middle of the field as she cried into his shirt. Inuyasha couldn't sop the inhuman growl that rose in his throat as Aaron gently grabbed her chin, bringing her face up so that she couldn't look away from him. He said something, and Kagome turned away.

He knew he shouldn't have been there, watching like he cared who held and caressed her, but he was there standing in the middle of the field, caring more than he knew.

The boy brought her eyes to his once again as he said something else. Inuyasha listened very hard, only catching bits and pieces of his words.

"You know I...and I want you to be able to...me..Now tell me.."

Inuyasha strained to listen harder as he stood there like an idiot out in the open. He watched as Kagome nodded and reluctantly said something. Her voice was very soft, but only one thing stuck out to him.

"...he said I was nothing..."

It was quite funny how guilt wasn't familiar to him, yet he knew exactly what it was the moment it hit him like a semi-truck. He had really said that? To Kagome? He shook his head as he turned to walk away, but was stopped by their next actions.

Lifting her chin once again, Aaron swiftly captured her lips in a kiss. Kagome made no struggle, nor protest. Anger, sadness, and disappointment all struck him at once. But the emotion that struck him the hardest, wracking through his body like a disease was none other than jealousy.

He should be kissing her like that, holding her close and whispering comforting words into her ear. But instead, she was now in the arms of another, only because he had so rudely pushed her away. Inuyasha shook his head sadly, turning and disappearing around the corner, unaware of the set of eyes that followed him as he stormed off.

Brown eyes, full of malice, followed the silver-haired boy as he disappeared out of sight down the street. Her usually full lips curved into a frown of obvious distaste as her forehead creased in thought.

"Such an idiot, he is." She mumbled, running her manicured nail over her own soft cheek as she spoke to nothing but the trees around her. She kept her slender figure concealed in the forest as her mind pieced together the scene happening before her. He was jealous. It was painfully obvious, the way his hands balled into fists and the way his handsome face twisted into an ugly scowl. Even though she was many meters away from him, she could still see the conflict boiling in his golden eyes. Crossing her arms under her ample chest, much like a child, she shifted onto one hip as her gaze shifted to Kagome, standing with the American boy (whom which she didn't care to know the name of). They were kissing. Bleh. The way the sakura blossoms fell from the trees and fluttered with the wind, onto the scene of the couple, made her stomach churn as it reminded her of some sort of romance movie.

"She's such a whore.." She mumbled bitterly.

Not being able to witness (or listen) to any more of the disgusting display of affection the pair displayed, she turned away in disdain, stalking off into the forest.

Kouga would want to hear of this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome's mind was hazy, completely oblivious to all around her as he pressed his lips to hers in a gentle manner. She didn't move, for her brain couldn't register so many things in such a short amount of time. She was angry at Inuyasha..She called Aaron..He met her..and there she was, completely unaware that he was taking advantage of her once again. The only thing apparent to her was Inuyasha's words repeating in her head, taunting, teasing her emotions and thoughts.

She looked around in complete dreariness not seeing anything or anyone as Aaron continued to caress her mouth with his own, even in her unresponsive state.

This was wrong. Completely wrong. She wanted to move, run back to Inuyasha even, but her limbs wouldn't budge. The deluge of emotions weighing her down was paralyzing her to the spot as her mind panicked at what was happening. She continued to look around somewhat drunkenly, but once her eyes landed on him, standing there in all his silvery and gold glory in the middle of the street, everything flooded back to her. The colors, the trees, the streets, everything. Even Aaron.

Gasping in surprise, she pushed him away, just then realizing was had just occurred. She looked into his mixed eyes, frowning deeply. She opened her mouth, to yell, scream or shout, but the words never forced themselves out.

'_Inuyasha..He saw us..He saw me. Why didn't he say anything,'_ She thought as she shoved Aaron out of the way deliberately, running after Inuyasha at full speed. Aaron's words drifted to her ears just then, completely uninvited.

"You're a fool to chase him, Kagome!"

She shook her head, pushing his words to the back of her mind, along with the truth that came with them. She knew she was a fool to chase after a fairytale dream she knew would never happen, but her mind drifted to other thoughts. How long had Inuyasha been standing there? Why had he just abruptly turned and left in an apparently angry manner, if he disliked her as much as led herself to believe?

Exactly just how much of a fool was she?

As she ran back toward the school parking lot, the tears clouding her eyes stung considerably.

((_Why am I crying? Am I angry?_)) She spotted him, standing leisurely on the side of the school building, staring off into space. One leg was bent to rest on the wall while the other supported his weight.

Glad that he hadn't left yet, Kagome wasted no time and ran up to him, only catching her breath once she stood in front of him.

"Hey," she breathed, making sure to wipe away any excess tears.

Inuyasha didn't even spare a glance at her as he reached into his back pocket. Pulling out a cigarette, he used the lighter he kept with him at all times to light the stick up. Placing it between his lips, he leaned back against the wall, continuing to watch the clouds go by, completely ignoring her presence.

Kagome watched him do this, and suddenly came to a realization. This was his first time smoking since they had been together. It sort of hurt her that he would do it when he was angry with her, but she brushed this thought away as she reached for it in a blind attempt to get his attention.

In a flash, his larger hand was enveloping hers with an iron grip. Kagome winced as he twisted her wrist, his golden eyes boring into hers.

"Bitch."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The silence was making her uneasy. Rin was never one to just sit down and be completely silent while other things could be done, could be said. But for once in her life, she had almost nothing to say at this point.

Sango sat directly across from her on the couch next to Kohaku, both equally as (if not more) silent as her. Her own sister and brother, Ryo and Yoko, sat on the love seat to the left of her while she sat on the couch alone, trying to register all what she had been told. Her bright pink eyes turned to Sango.

"So let me get this straight.." She said, shifting her position on the couch. "You and him," she pointed to Kohaku, "are siblings."

Sango nodded solemnly, smiling softly. Kohaku just blushed and looked at the ground. She opened her mouth to reply, but an abrupt sentence cut her off.

"I'm sorry, Rin," Yoko said, the sincerities in her voice almost completely absent, "Ryo and I have to be at an appointment for our new apartment soon, we should be leaving."

A frowned tugged at the corner of her lips as she watched her sister and brother stand up stiffly, getting ready to make their way to the door.

"All right, but you have to promise to visit me here soon!" She soon piped up. Her unusually colored eyes brightened as her sister nodded and agreed silently.

As Yoko made her way out the door, her eyes landed on Kohaku with a warm smile that softened her face considerably.

"And I assume you're staying?" She inquired.

Kohaku gave a curt nod.

Yoko continued to smile as she nodded again.

"Be sure to inform us of your new address, Kohaku. See you soon." She said, her voice the only sound in the house.

Nodding once again to the siblings, she and Ryo were soon gone.

Rin then sighed and fell back onto the couch. The complications life brought were always just as unfortunate as a pimple on prom day. Her mind continued to drift until her pink eyes flew open and in one fluid movement, she was on her feet.

"I forgot my homework!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dammit, Rin, how in the hell did you forget your homework! Geez, out of all the careless.."

Rin rolled her head to the side irritably as Sango's endless scolds fell on deaf ears. There was something...wrong. She could feel it. Something about today's occurrences seemed slightly off and it bothered her. Pushing her thoughts into the back of her mind, she sighed as Sango pulled up slowly in the front of the school. Smiling brightly, she gave Sango a quick 'Thanks and be right back' before hopping out of the car and dashing into the school building. Opening the front doors, she muttered a quick thanks to whoever was listening before rushing into the school building quicky. Running up the stairs in obvious haste, she squealed as she tripped over her shoelace and nearly fell backwards.

"Wow, I really gotta watch where I'm going." She mumbled wearily, starting her way up the stairs again.

After grabbing her books from her locker, she rushed downstairs, deciding to take the back door and go through the school parking lot, since it would be quicker. Walking out the door, she proceeded to turn the corner of the school building before strong word was heard, stopping her dead in her tracks.

"Bitch."

She gasped and hid behind the wall. There was somebody over there, and they didn't sound happy. Butterflies began to flutter in her stomach as their conversation proceeded, and she couldn't help but think about the possibilities of the people conversing actually being gang-bangers of some type.

Turning to around to head to the other side of the building, she stopped as a feminine gasp of pain reached her ears. This stilled her.

'_Okay, maybe it wouldn't hurt to look..I mean, if she's in trouble, I'll help. But if she's not..'_ She thought with a gulp before pressing her back firmly against the wall and peeking around the corner. But once her eyes landed on the pair, her eyes widened and she couldn't stop the gasp that escaped her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome winced again as her wrist throbbed from the pain he was sending throughout her arm.

"Inuyasha.." She gasped, cringing, "You're hurting me.."

Inuyasha tightened his grip, scowling as a soft whimper escaped the girl.

"Hurt?" He growled, "You don't know anything about hurt, bitch."

Inuyasha's eyes somewhat softened as a small tear escaped her cerulean eye, but this didn't make him loosen his grip anymore.

"Hurt is when you walk around the corner and find the girl you're supposedly dating," He ground out the word through clench teeth as he went on, "Kissing the same jackass for the second time!"

Kagome let out a whimper again, but this time, struggling to straighten herself up. Her eyes clenched shut and stinging with tears, she struggled with her words.

"Let me explain.." She whispered desperately, "You don't understand!"

The tone of her voice made him loosen his grip slightly as if urging her to go on.

Kagome, taking this chance, straightened her stance and despite the pain in her wrist and the tears in her eyes, she looked him straight into the depths of his golden eyes.

"You hurt me by what you said, Inuyasha," she said, barely noticing the regret that flashed through his eyes at that moment, "So the only natural thing I knew to do was to go to one of my friends."

Kagome sighed, as if exhausted and continued her explanation, somewhat hating the fact that she was explaining herself to him.

"I know, it wasn't the best choice of people, but I was mad, so I went to the first person I could think of. And unfortunately, that was Aaron." She looked down and sighed. " I just didn't think he would...would take advantage of me like that and I just couldn't help the fact that.._'I was thinking of you the whole time...'_ I'm...sorry, Inuyasha."

Kagome looked back up to him, not noticing the fact that he had released her wrist long ago. She reached up and placed her hand on his cheek, reveling the feel of his skin.

"It may seem like I don't like you much, but the last thing I would want to do is hurt you, Inuyasha," She said softly, her eyes never breaking contact with his.

He didn't speak, for he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Kagome was apologizing, and seeming as if she actually cared for him. His heart sank a little, knowing that he would never return her words. And although he didn't know if he was returning her feelings, he didn't pull away as she stood up on her toes, eyes fluttering closed as het lips inched closer to his.

"I'd hate to admit," She whispered, hovering away from his lips, cautious of rejection. When she found none, she proceeded, smiling a little. "That I've wanted to do this for a while."

Her lips touched his in a small, shy kiss and she waited for him to respond. But once she didn't get a response, she pulled away and looked up to him, eyes confused. He was turned in the other direction, jaw taught. She noticed his fist clenched on his sides, and her chest ached slightly. Closing her eyes, she turned to leave before he caught her wrist with his hand.

"You know, you have a lot of nerve, wench." He said, tugging at her small arm, "You think you can just go off and kiss some other guy and come back with some lame explanation like that and just expect me to forgive you? Just like that?" He looked down at her, his face stoic and cold.

Kagome opened her mouth to retort and defend herself, but she was cut off once he swung her around, pressing her firmly to the wall of the school building. She let out a loud gasp as she closed her eyes and prepared for the worse, but once it never came, she looked up to see him smirking confidently down at her.

Inuyasha reached up and traced her lips with his finger, satisfied at the soft feel of them. Leaning down, he hovered in front of her, just like she had done.

"Now you know damn well, Kagome.." He whispered, lashing out his tongue and licking her upper lip, causing her to shiver, "That when you're with me, nothings as easy as it seems."

His lips descended upon her swiftly, catching her in a breath taking kiss. Kagome wasted no time in responding. His tongue darted out swiftly, forcing open her mouth with it. Their tongues battled relentlessly as he used her distraction to press her harder against the wall and trail his hand down her arm, resting it on the small bruise on her wrist. He caressed it softly, pulling away from her once he heard her helpless whimper. He lowered his lips to her neck has he murmured soft words.

"I didn't mean it.." He whispered, placing a small kiss on her neck as he laced his fingers with hers.

Completely missing the whole meaning of his words, Kagome concentrated more on the fire that ignited in her belly as Inuyasha trailed his lips from her jawbone to her lips once again. She moaned as the pure sensation of his lips on hers. They were nothing like she had ever experienced before, and she had no problem in admitting that. The pure dominance built up behind his lips were so enticing, inviting, and promising all at once. His kisses were like drugs, their addiction wanting to drive her to insanity if anything were to interrupt this moment.

Inuyasha fought against the urge to sigh at the sweet feel of her lips. He couldn't do that. It would reveal the peace and content that was swelling up in his chest at having this girl so close to him. Sliding his unoccupied hand down from her neck, he found himself the magnificent region of her ample breast. Once satisfied with the low moan and whimper of want that escaped her mouth, he proceeded to slide his hand down her side, passed her round hips and found it lifting her upper thigh so that it rested sensually on his hip.

Kagome broke free of his lips and panted lightly as her own hands found their way to his glossy silver locks. She began to move her lips toward his again before he suddenly did the unthinkable.

Burying his head in the crook of her neck, he inhaled deeply before grinding his hips hard into her partially open legs, causing her to gasp. The way his hardened member ground against her nest caused her to throb painfully in that region as she leaned her head back and moaned uncontrollably.

He panted in her ear as he grinded against her again, hardened more by the audible gasp that escaped her. He continued his actions repeatedly, but once she opened her mouth and let out a near orgasmic scream, he nearly lost it. Heat poured off him in waves and his vision soon began to get blurry from the pure want clouding his vision. He was ready and willing to rip her panties off her legs right then and there and satisfy his urges right there on the side of the school building. But before any of this could be done, Kagome brought her head down and lay it on his shoulder as he tightened his grip on her hand reassuringly. They stay in that position for a moment before she lifted her head to stare into his eyes. She noticed the want clouding his clouding eyes and to her, they seemed deeper in hue at that very moment. She found herself shaking slightly, not sure of what was causing this doubt all of a sudden.

"W–we need to talk.." She said, her voice quivering slightly.

He shook his head and released her hand, beginning to move both his hands toward her hips as he lowered his lips to hers slowly.

"We really shouldn't, you know. Don't make me want to stop.." He whispered, almost desperately.

Kagome shook her head and fought the urge to comply with his hidden meaning. Sighing she looked away from him, trying not to notice the lust in his eyes, and let him see the very apparent want in hers.

"I'm not..ready for this right now.." She said, pushing him away softly.

Inuyasha tried desperately to push away the flare of anger that raged inside of him because of her words, or even because of the unsatiated lust that had began to eat away ate the bulge in his pants.

"You _what_!" He said, somewhat harshly.

Kagome visibly at his words and rushed to explain.

"I just think that since I don't really remember my first time that I should–"

"Son of a bitch.." Inuyasha muttered angrily through clenched teeth, cutting her off. Running his hand through his silver mane, he let out a rough sigh, his breath tickling her face. Figuring he was going to get no where this time, he grabbed her wrist– the uninjured one– and began to drag her away.

"I'm taking you home.."

Kagome nodded and went along willingly, pushing away the fact that half of her wish she hadn't said a thing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rin stopped at the next corner of the building at breathed a sigh of relief. They were so close to catching her. She could only see the look on Kagome's face if she had caught them making out on the side of the building, so close to doing..

Rin shook her head, and made her way to Sango's car. There was no way that was the same sweet little Kagome Higurashi she had grown up with. She sighed, deciding on one thing as Sango's little purple car came into view. No one would hear of what she saw today. And that was a promise.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha growled and leaned back on the cold steel of the elevator as it escalated to the floor of his bedroom. Usually, Inuyasha was never one to take the elevator. He found it useless, and needed only for fat and lazy people who didn't want the stairs on their own. But today, he had to admit, he was glad his father had gotten it installed. Because, for some reason– aside from the throbbing erection in his pants– at that moment he felt completely exhausted. He didn't know why, but he found his eyes drooping as he continued to hear Kagome's gasps of ecstacy echoing loudly in his mind. He was close. So close to taking her right there, that maybe, just maybe, he would have simply lost it if he had continued any longer. So in a way, he was grateful.

Deep in thought as he stepped off the elevator, he walked to his room, his footsteps weighing him down immensely, as if they were made of boulders.

Once inside his room, he stood in the center of the nicely furnished place, and considered his two options. He could dishcloth himself, stripping down to complete nudity to take care of the throbbing ache in his pants by coming in a searing hot mess– by himself. Or, he could go take a cold shower, taking his mind away from himself, and her, by washing away all his troubles in the cold spray of the water, keeping what little dignity he had left remaining. Deciding to take the second choice, he began to strip his clothes, as he heard a soft click behind him.

Quickly righting himself, he turned around to observe the intruder, and couldn't help but be shocked.

"K-Kikyo?"

A small smile played at her delicate lips as she stood in his doorway.

Inuyasha, coming out of his stupor soon after, found himself suddenly angry and baffled.

"How the hell did you get passed my guards!" He growled.

Kikyo seemed unfazed by his anger, the smile on her lips never faltering. She stepped in front of him, wasting no time with words, and wrapped her hands around the throbbing manhood poorly hidden under his jeans.

Inuyasha hissed in response, finding it hard to move away from the pleasure coursing through him.

She leaned her head on his chest and sighed leisurely.

"Just think of me as an angel, Inuyasha." She said softly, beginning to stroke him. "I'm here to take away all of your pain, and replace it with nothing but pleasure."

She looked up to him with determined eyes, watching him clench his own closed, and grit his teeth, trying desperately to fight what she was offering to him. But there was only one problem.

She wouldn't let him win.

"That is, if you'd let me." She whispered.

Inuyasha eyes snapped open and looked down to meet hers, meeting nothing but the chocolate brown that lay in them. He could feel his will slipping, his absolute resolution running away from his as her eyes melted into a bright blue and her lips curved into a kind smile. And before he could think of anything else, something familiar popped into his mind.

"**It may seem like I don't like you much, but the last thing I would want to do is hurt you, Inuyasha." **

And there it went. His sanity slipped as he buried his face into the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent as she began to work the zipper on his pants.

'_Kagome..'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome's nerves were frayed. Her hands were shaking and her hair was a complete mess, due to her raking her fingers through it constantly. She just couldn't get over what she and Inuyasha were just so close to doing just then. She was supposed to hate him, despise him even, but that fact didn't dare stop her from gasping and moaning from his touch just moments before.

Her sigh escaped into the wind as it blew harshly just then, raking through her black hair as she stood in her driveway, deep in thought. Watching as the street lights flickered on, and the sun slowly began to set in the horizon, she found herself walking up to the shrine, her feet light as feathers. Just as she was fumbling with her key, she yelped (or at least tried to) as someone from behind covered her mouth and began dragging her into the forest next to her house.

Screeching, she began to kick her feet frantically, desperately not wanting to be kidnaped and possibly raped by a bunch of thugs.

"Rough little bitch, aint she, Kouga?" A voice said as she began to near it.

Kagome stilled. _'Kouga?'_

A masculine chuckle was heard, and she couldn't help but shiver, right before she was pushed forcefully to the ground.

She landed with a thud and a gasp,beginning to feel a large headache coming upon her.

"Yeah, I know. That's why I've always liked her. A lot of spunk, you know?" A voice said, approaching her.

A couple of laughs were heard, along with rowdy comments and agreements.

Kagome looked up to see Kouga hovering over her, his blue eyes matching hers as he looked down at her.

"Kouga! What the heck do you think you're doing!" She screeched, sitting up slowly. Kagome struggled to get to her feet before a foot connected in her side, sending her sprawling out on the forest floor again, this time harder.

"You whore. Around me, you have no permission to speak unless spoken to, understand?" Kouga growled, approaching her once again.

Kagome sat up again, this time slower, wiping the dirt and such from her mouth. She spit up and coughed, suddenly realizing that her breath had escaped her during her fall.

Kouga sneered and grabbed her forcefully by her hair, yanking on it so that she looked him in the face.

"I _said_, do you understand?" He growled.

Kagome yelped as her precious hair felt as if it was being ripped from its roots. Her scalp burning, she whimpered in agreement, hoping it would just be enough for him to leave her alone.

But for Kouga, nothing was ever enough.

"Good slut." He said nastily, letting her hair drop and settle messily around her shoulders once again.

Kouga stooped down to meet her in eye level, a nasty smirk on his face. Brushing the hair away from her face, he leaned in to kiss her lips. But before he could, Kagome had turned the other direction, making him kiss her dirt-stained cheek instead. Kouga, becoming quickly angered, slapped the same cheek he had just kissed, succeeding in earning a cry of pain from Kagome. He watched as she placed her hand on the delicate skin of her cheek, looking back to him with watery, angry eyes.

"What do you want, Kouga?" She hissed, her voice strained.

Kouga smiled and stood up turning around to walk toward his boys.

"What I want is simple, princess," he said in a mocking tone and a slight shrug of his shoulders. Looking back to her with an evil grin spread across his face.

"I want an affair."

* * *

_**Dedication**_

Thanks, **PyroChi** for the funny review and for the reminder that I still had a lot of fans waiting on my work! If it wasn't for you, no telling how long it would have taken for me to get this chapter up! Thanks again! I can't wait to hear from you again!

* * *

Whoo, damn! Ha, here's another one done! Wow, I just had a writing burst done, and man this one was fun to write! I hope it was as fun to read this as it was for me to write. I love taking twists and tying knots. It's just all out fun! Well, tell me what you think in a wonderful review and I'll try to reply ASAP while I work on the next chapter, all right? Ja! 

_Spirit_


	13. Chapter 13

**Full Summary:** When Kagome is tricked into going to a party at her worst enemy's mansion, things go terribly wrong on her part and she finds herself tied to him in the worst way possible. Will she be able to escape this situation of lust and heartache?

**Kagome Higurashi: **17;Black hair; blue eyes. Assistant at a downtown daycare in Kyoto.

**Inuyasha Takahashi: **18; Silver hair; golden eyes. Kyoto's heart throb.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'_These things taste awful,' _The chalky exterior of them stuck to his tongue, leaving a terribly dry taste in his mouth; not to mention one hell of an aftertaste to boot. He found himself on the verge of choking and spitting up the disgusting substance, and had to admit, maybe this was a sign. If he couldn't handle this, then he would never try marijuana.

Removing the small stick of candy from his mouth (that very much resembled a cigarette), he tossed his over the railing, watching it sail through the air before connected with the ground and broke in two.

Sighing, Miroku, took a chance to glance up at the sky. The first stars of night were just starting to twinkle in the sky as the sun continued to make it's dramatic exit on Japan. Red and orange mixed and combined to form all new colors he had never before witnessed. The illuminating sun only intensified the sky's beauty more and Miroku couldn't help but sigh.

He had never enjoyed sunsets.

He looked down at his watch and slumped against the cold door behind him in a bored manner. He had been standing here for about 15 minutes now, and he was becoming quite peeved.

You see, Miroku had always been a patient person (unlike a certain sliver-haired teenager he knew) but when he was forced to wait hand and foot on a woman's affections, his nerves sort of wore thin quite quickly. He remembered that day so well. They stood alone together, in the embrace of one another for who knows how long as she sobbed her heart out into his naked chest. Of course, he didn't mind, having this woman so close to him, but her tears disturbed him more than he could ever imagine. But despite this, she was the first to speak.

After her tears dried into trickles of sadness on her pale cheeks, she looked up to him with those brown eyes he loved so much, her features pained, but otherwise unreadable.

"I...I need you to wait for me.." Were the words spoken hoarsely from between her thin lips.

Miroku was mixed with confusion and the will to comply, even though he was quite unaware of what she meant at that very moment.

She pushed herself from his arms, turning around so that her back faced him, her expression hidden from his view.

He wasted no time in advancing on her.

"San–"

"I need you to wait..While I..decide whether we can be together or not." Her words were nothing but a muttered whisper as he strained to hear her out.

"While I decide whether I can trust you..."

Miroku's heart ached as the last words escaped her lips. At that very moment, from that point on, all he wanted to do was hold her, comfort her and tell her that everything was going to be alright whilst she was with him. He wanted to hear her say his name with the affection laced in and out of every letter as he held her close to him. Miroku sighed.

It was miserably sappy, but undoubtedly true.

Hearing the nagging voice of none other than the center of his thoughts, Miroku straightened up as she and Rin approached, too deep in their own conversation to notice his presence.

Smiling, he was quick to greet her as she began to open the door to her apartment, obviously still not noticing he was there.

"Sango, my lovely–"

"Mhm, hey lecher." She said off-handedly before resuming her conversation with Rin.

Rin gave him a toothy smile before Sango unlocked the door, letting them all in.

Before walking into the house, Miroku sat and watched the way Sango's hips unintentionally swayed when she walked as only one thought crossed his mind.

She was intended to be with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Her goal was to make his mind lose control over his body, letting her have her forbidden fun with him, if only for the time being. Her hands drifted to his exposed chest, reveling the feel of the hard toned muscles there as he nipped at her neck with his teeth, placing light marks of passion here and there.

"_What do you want me to do while you deal with her?" She asked nervously, afraid to speak out of place._

_He contemplated this, rubbing his chin in thought as his blue eyes drifted shut. They sat like that for a few moments, in contemplated silence, before they snapped open and a devilish grin spread across his handsome features. She shivered for the feeling of familiarity creeping up her spine brought a wave of fear with it and she couldn't help but visibly gulp at the sinister smile he was now sporting._

"_Distract him for me, Kikyou. They've become awfully fond of each other these past weeks, and the last thing we need is him coming to the rescue while her and I have our..meeting." _

_Her eyes settled onto his, knowing what to expect next, but needing to ask anyway._

"_You mean..?"_

She whispered his name hoarsely as he began to let his kisses travel down to her collarbone before proceeding his exploration further down rather eagerly.

Panic automatically flooded her when he growled in frustration at the thin fabric of her shirt covering her breasts. Before she could protest, he took his hands and ripped the shirt, exposing her bra-covered chest to the cold air around them. He wasted no time in staring to devour them hungrily, sucking and licking them ferociously. She moaned uncontrollably as her muscled tensed from his touch, her hands running down his muscled sides to rest on the button of his jeans. She was letting herself get carried away, she knew, but she couldn't help the remembrance of his soft touches and light kisses in the back of her mind.

"_Seduction, babe, seduction." He answered her unfinished question with a wicked tone._

_Dread flooded over her, for she knew this was coming._ _She was the only one who knew of her weakness to that boy, the one she was forced to leave, and that fact only made it harder for her to comprehend. _

"_But I–" She started, but was cut off soon after._

"_What's the matter, baby? Isn't this what you wanted? To go running back to the prick and ride him like the whore you are?" He sneered, his laugh echoing through her ears shortly after. _

_She shook in anger, although she knew she should have been used to this kind of language and verbal abuse, but when referring to her past life, her past love, it truly hurt. _

"_Here, use this." He said, placing a small container of lip gloss into her palm. _

_Forgetting her temporary anger, she looked down to the small item with confusion. _

"_Put that on right before you get to him. And make sure you don't get any of it into your mouth." He explained, advancing on her slowly whilst her eyes were averted from him._

_As he approached, she lifted her brown eyes to him and shivered from the dominance radiating from him._

"_W-why can't I get it on my mouth? What is it?" She asked nervously, afraid of his answer._

_His blue eyes flashed like diamonds in the dimly lit room._

"_Poison, of some sort."_

She sucked in a slow breath as she succeeded in unbuttoning his pants, and lowering them to his hips before lashing out her tongue and sliding up his muscled chest seductively, loving the way they flexed against her.

Practically purring at the moan of approval he gave, she began to back him onto the bed, laying him down slowly before crawling carefully on top of him.

_She instantly panicked, forgetting whom she was in the presence of. _

"_Poison? I can't kill anyone! Especially not him! Do you know how long I'll go to jail and–" _

_Quickly becoming angry at her consistent rambling, his hand connected forcefully with her cheek and with a gasp, she stumbled back a few steps._

"_You'll do whatever the fuck I tell you to do! You're my bitch!" He snarled angrily, his fists clenched tightly at his sides, preparing to hit her again, if need be. _

_She whimpered at the pain in her cheek, but otherwise, agreed with a slight nod. _

_This seemed to calm him a little._

"_Good. Now since you seem to be getting beside yourself lately," He explained coldly, "We're going to set some rules." _

_Kikyou couldn't help but feel like some sort of child at that very moment. She loved this man, despite his attacks and cruel words, he was the best lover she had ever had. But the way he treated her, she felt no better than a mere mongrel. But before she drown herself in her depressing thoughts, he soon cut her off._

"_Don't get beside yourself, Kikyou." He ordered, grasping her chin wit his hand. Placing a soft kiss on her lips, he pulled away, mildly satisfied by the small whimper she gave. _

_He stared into her eyes, slowly sliding his hands down to her clit, rubbing her softly there._

_She gasped and collapsed against him, shuddering madly at the new unexpected sensation. _

"_That's right, baby. Who's clit is this?" He whispered harshly in her ear, continuing his menstruations._

_She gasped against his chest, as she closed her eyes to keep a lone tear from falling. She grabbed a handful of his shirt in her fist as she felt him began to rip away the panties from under her skirt._

"_It's yours.."_

Watching as he lay down before her, she couldn't help but pay more attention to the guilt and disgust that was piling up inside of her.

She shook her head slowly. It was no time to think of such things.

Rubbing her lips together, she made sure the clear residue was fresh, showing how much time she had left to do this.

Her hips grinded against his, causing him to groan at the now very apparent erection bulging through his boxers.

She stared down at him, letting a seductive smirk cover up her troubled features.

Leaning down, her heart began beat more rapidly, as she began to feel his breath tickling her face.

This was it.

Once there lips connected, her making sure she got her bottom lip into his open mouth, she caressed him mouth with hers more than necessary before pulling back and staring into his now dull eyes.

He stared up at her, his golden eyes looking much like a dead man's, before his lids covered them, his head falling off to the side, his breathing evening out.

Sitting on top of him for couple more moments, she placed her small hand on her chest and closed her eyes, wishing things were the way they were before.

And somehow, deep in the back of her mind, she knew it would probably never turn out that way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome blinked from her pathetic place on the forest floor, her eyes craned up to stare at Kouga.

He had gone mad.

Somehow, deep within her, she knew exactly what he was talking about and she panicked, trying to find someway to escape her current situation. Thinking of a way to stall for time, she questioned him, noticing the rather large men standing on all sides of her.

Kouga didn't seem to notice as he stared down at her, eyes emotionless.

"I mean, I want you back. I want you all to myself, babe." He said, smiling slightly, stooping down to her eye level. "And I'll do anything to have you in my bed. Even sneak."

Kagome's eyes clenched shut as she tried not to think of the meaning in his words. He wanted her to cheat. He wanted her to cheat on Inuyasha and have relations with him behind his back. Shaking her head slightly, she balled her hands into fists, grabbing a handful of dirt.

She couldn't do it.

Not thinking of the consequences, the odds against her, her hand flew up, slapping Kouga hard across the cheek. Not having time to listen the rather loud sound of impact, she acted purely on reflex, scrambling to her feet and making a mad dash for the direction she believed her mother's shrine to be in.

Looking over her shoulder at Kouga, she didn't notice the large man standing before her until she ran straight into his hard chest. Looking up, she gasped at the hard black eyes that bore into hers before he seized her hands roughly, holding her for Kouga.

She struggled for dear life as she heard Kouga's heavy footsteps closing in on her. Thinking of her only way to escape, she brought her knee up to the man's groin, satisfied when he released her, holding onto himself and falling to the ground.

Taking this chance to run, she hopped over him clumsily and making a mad dash for the sound of the city.

Her spirits lifted considerably when she heard the rants and ravings of her old grandfather probably telling his old Sengoku Jidai stories begin to grow loud.

"Grand–" She started but once her foot connected with a tree root and her body went tumbling to the ground, she knew all was lost for Kouga was never very far behind her.

Feeling rough hands turn her over, she whimpered loudly when a slap landed on her cheek, snapping her neck to the side forcefully. Opening her mouth to scream once she felt a body climb on top of hers, she was silenced when another sharp pain was inflicted on her cheek, indicating that another unmerciful slap was just given to her. Opening her eyes, she looked straight into Kouga's blue eyes, reminded of how gorgeous they once were. But now they were filled with malice, and a unsatisfied desire as she stared into them.

"Bitch." He hissed, his breath whooshing over her face. "I should give you a nice hard fuck right her in the middle of the forest to show you who the fuck is boss."

Kagome closed her eyes and lay her head to the side, the tears of defeat now spilling out of her closed lids.

"Please...please don't..." She begged weakly.

In response, a hard kiss was placed upon her lips, bruising them instantly.

Kouga pulled back and stood up, a snarl on his face.

"I won't." He said nastily, licking his lips. "Not yet."

And with those final words, he dashed in the other direction, into the now pitch black darkness of the forest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sango continued to pace the room angrily as murderous thoughts flashed through her mind. Her hands balled into fists as she strained not to look at her best friend, her sister, for it would only fuel the fire known as her anger. Kagome's left cheek was incredibly blue with multiple bruises and there was a rather large cut on her upper right arm that was now hidden by bandaged soaked with alcohol.

Sango could feel her nails dig deep into her skin as she glanced over at the unconscious girl, and she couldn't help but curse under her breath as her blood turned hot and nearly boiled over.

Sighing hotly, she took a deep breath and remembered how they had came upon Kagome in such a terrible state.

_Sango had been fidgeting the whole car ride to Kagome's house, which had become somewhat unnerving for Miroku, since she was the one driving. Asking her for the about the fifth time that ten minutes was she alright– and receiving the same 'I'm fine' answer– he looked down to his palms only to notice the light film of sweat covering them. He knew exactly why he felt this way, why his body was reacting like this. But_ _he chose to push those thoughts in the back of his mind, where they wouldn't be dwelled on or further thought about. Somewhat relieved once they had pulled up into the Sunshine Shrine's driveway, Miroku stepped out of the car a little faster than necessary. He had to admit that the proximity was killing him. _

_Waiting for Sango to step out of the car, he gave her a nervous smile before proceeding to walk up to the shrine. _

"_Miroku." She called softly, stopping him._

"_Yes?" He asked, turning around to face her._

_She had her head down, so that it was impossible to see the expression on her face. Waiting for her to speak, he stepped closer, unknowingly to her._

_Once she lifted her eyes, she gasped as her eyes met his. The fact that there barely was any breathing space between them caused Sango to take a few steps back. Literally. _

"_Can I tell you something?" She inquired, still staring into his eyes._

_Fully aware of the butterflies fluttering around in his stomach, Miroku nodded._

"_Well, there's this guy..." She began, shifting from foot to foot. Throwing her hands up in the air, she tried again, this time, at a different approach._

"_Have you ever had this feeling that you just..belong with someone? Like, something deep inside you tells you that a person is that special someone?"_

'_**You have no idea.'** He thought, listening to her words very closely. This could be his only chance.._

"_Well, it depends on who that special someone is that you're talking about, dearest?" Miroku questioned slyly, trying to hide the sheer curiosity in his voice._

_Blushing hotly– while ignoring the nickname– Sango thought for a moment before his a shrill cry of anguish caught her attention._

"_What was that?" She asked, completely forgetting their conversation._

"_I don't know. Let's go check it out." Miroku replied, running towards the direction of the scream, Sango nodding and followed after him._

_As they approached the edge of the dark forest, both teens could hear the sobs of an obvious female, oddly fading as they got closer. _

_Spotting Kagome sitting at the perch of one of the tall trees, her face in hands, she stopped beside her, kneeling down to come to her friends aid._

"_Kagome! Kagome what's wrong!" Sango screamed, prying her hands away from her face. _

_Both Miroku and Sango gasped at the sight of her puffy, tear streaked face._

_Kagome looked up to them, her left eye nearly closed due to the bruise under it. _

_Upon seeing the two ex lovers hovering over her, asking a million different questions, she couldn't help but smile._

"_You know what..?" Kagome mumbled her blue eyes far gone, "You two make a really good couple.." _

_A short laugh came after before her eyes drifted shut._

At the memory, a small blush covered Sango's cheeks, burning her face. She still couldn't figure out why of all things Kagome could have said, she chose to say something like that. In front of _him_ no less.

A sigh escaped her.

She didn't know what to do anymore. She wanted to keep her decisions with Miroku precise and cautious. That way, she knew, he wouldn't find a way to hurt her ever again. And she couldn't help but feel attracted to Rin's older brother. Ryo? Something about the way he carried himself, the way he talked and the way those bright red eyes glistened when he was angry brought something out in her. Something so fierce and prowl it was almost animalistic.

And she liked it.

"Well, darling," She looked up to see Miroku walk in the room, interrupting her thoughts, and sit himself next to her, "Looks like it's only me and you here since Ms. Higurashi and Gramps went to pick up some more antibiotics for sleeping beauty here."

He motioned to Kagome laying still on the bed, Sango vaguely thinking that Kagome was anything but beautiful in her current state.

Shifting away from him, Sango looked out the window, looking at the twinkling stars in the night sky.

"Don't call me that." Sango said, her anger returning full blast.

Miroku brought his attention to her words and looked at her in confusion.

"Call you what?" He asked, confused as to what she was talking about, or who she talking to, for that matter.

"I'm not your darling."

Realization hit him like a ton of bricks as his mouth went dry and his heart lurched painfully in his chest.

He was vaguely reminded of a heart attack.

"Well," He started, coming back to his senses, "If you'd at least give me a chance–"

"You think I'd risk that, Miroku?" Sango said, cutting off his sentence, sounding very irate.

Miroku sighed in response, standing up.

"I guess this honestly isn't the right place to talk about this, huh?" He said, starting towards the door.

'_There's nothing to talk about,' _Sango thought instantly, hating herself for being so harsh.

At her silence, he continued to walk out the door.

"Dammit, Miroku wait." She said her fists clenching at her sides once again. Not sure if he had heard her, she kept her back facing the door as something in her felt compelled to ask him what was swimming around in her head.

"Yeah?" He answered, not trying at all to conceal the hopefulness in his voice.

Sango took a shaky breath, staring down at her open palms. Why in the hell was this so hard? Looking back at his eager face, Sango couldn't bring herself to do it. To tell him.

"Never mind."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You don't really think this is a good idea, do you?" Rin asked, leaning back onto Sesshomaru's chest as she shifted in his lap from their place on his bed. His only response was a heavy sigh as he rested his hand onto her stomach, contemplating her words.

He traced small circles there, causing Rin to lean back and sigh in pure contempt, ignoring the fact that he hadn't answered her question. Her pink colored eyes drifted shut as she recalled what she remembered seeing the week before.

The gasps, the hoarse and ragged moans that came from her best friend sent her into a state of something similar to shock. Kagome was a kind hearted girl, something Rin had figured out from the very beginning. So hearing and seeing her friend do such things just seemed so out of place...so _wrong_.

Sesshomaru grunted, as if agreeing to her silent thoughts.

She looked up at him, which seemed somewhat difficult with their rather large difference in height.

"Well, do you?" She said, repeating her earlier question.

Placing a small kiss on her forehead, a rare smile tugged at his lips.

"I'm sure everything will work out just fine."

A small frown appeared on her face, although he wasn't able to see it.

She was wasn't satisfied by his answer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three classes.

Three terribly long hours he'd have to sit in her presence as he watched her cream colored legs switch positions constantly, unknowingly hiking up her skirt to show large amounts of skin that any man would drool over. Or how she would stick her pencil into her mouth in frustration and groan irritably when she found the questions to difficult.

It was quite sexy, really.

But three classes were too much, he'd realized a while back ago. He hadn't yet concluded as to why her simple movement and antics had bothered him so much. He just knew that they had started right after _that _day. On the side of the school building.

And he'd been avoiding her ever since.

But he wouldn't admit that. Oh no, of course not. He constantly reminded himself that he needed the space, or that he skipped half of school on a daily basis because in reality he really didn't give a damn. And as long as no one questioned him, then he'd fully convince himself of this. Someday.

Upon hearing the bell to indicate that class had ended, he pushed himself off the side of the wall, and headed for the front of the building.

Feeling the side of his leg vibrate, he reached into his pocket, pulling out his cellular phone and sliding it open. Reading the text message there, a small smile appeared on his face. Closing his phone, he proceeded into the school building. Looks like there was no need for evasion , after all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm assuming you got my message?" The feminine voice said through Inuyasha's phone receiver.

"Good guess." He replied smartly, looking to extend the conversation more than necessary.

"You know what I don't recall, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, placing her pencil down on her desk, pausing her studies for a short moment.

"Enlighten me."

Kagome almost laughed.

"I never gave you my phone number, you know." She said, off-handedly. "You're like my personal stalker or something."

A grunt was heard on the other line.

"I'm flattered, really."

"I'm sure." She responded, a small smile tugging at her lips.

"Before this oh-so interesting conversation rages on," Inuyasha said, his voice full of sarcasm, "I wanna make sure I got this right."

Kagome began to pick at her fingernails while he talked, beginning to lost interest in their conversation. _'It's not like he has a choice,' _she thought, smiling, _'Blackmail is such a beautiful thing.'_

"You want_ me_ to put in the funds for _your_ new bathing suit so _you_ can go to the beach with your friends this weekend?"

In actuality, he had type of problem with this since the little loss of money probably wouldn't kill him, but he wouldn't give her anything thing without a fight.

"That's right." She answered.

"Well you can just forget it–"

"You know," Kagome said, cutting him off, "You whine an awful lot, Inuyasha."

"Bitch.." He warned.

"Language, darling! Language!" Kagome scolded, hiding her fits of laughter behind her hand. Straightening herself, she looked to end their already too long phone conversation.

"Look, Inuyasha," She said, beginning to sound irate. "You're acting like this was _my_ idea. I owe Rin a favor and this is it, okay? Would you rather me go naked?" She asked, not meaning to hint it in that way.

Unfortunately, Inuyasha took it like that.

"Your best idea ever, actually." He said, smirking.

"Pig." She snorted in response, a light blush covering her cheeks.

Quickly recovering from the comment, Kagome spoked before he could.

"Well, thanks for the money anyway, Inuyasha! See ya!" She said, disconnecting the line shortly afterwards.

Inuyasha set down the phone, slightly irritated by the satisfaction he was sure she was now having. Intent on calling her back and giving her a piece of his mind, a question soon popped into his mind.

"How in the hell did she get my credit card!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You can't be serious!" Kagome wailed, stepping out of the shrine, a small backpack of things slung over her shoulder.

Mouth agape, she walked into the driveway to see Inuyasha's bright red convertible shining brightly in the morning sun, temporarily blinding her.

But what was surprised her most was seeing everyone packed perfectly into the car, sunglasses adorning most of their faces. Sesshomaru and Miroku sat in the back seat, both of her best friends seated on top of the back, in between both boys. Inuyasha sat in the front seat of the car, his arm slung over the driver wheel and when their eyes met, he flashed her a brilliant smile, causing her to ball her hands into fists. Stomping up to the car, preparing to scream his ears off, Rin piped in happily before she could do so.

"Hi, Kagome! Isn't this great? The boys decided to tag along with us to the beach!" She said, smiling happily. "You should thank Inuyasha! It was all his idea!"

Kagome right eye twitched irritably as she turned her glare to Inuyasha, who had opened the passenger for her to get in.

"Yeah, I woulda had you sit in the back, but we couldn't have the back of my car scraping the ground, now can we?" He said, all the while smiling like a madman, knowing she was boiling on the inside.

Watching the vein on Kagome's neck appear as she clenched her fists in absolute anger, Inuyasha couldn't help but smile and notice how cute she got when she was mad. Mentally rolling his eyes at his own sappy thoughts, he beckoned for her to get in the car.

"Lets ride, babe. We don't have all day."

Sighing in utter defeat, Kagome walked grudgingly to the car, climbing in the passenger seat, which she noticed was painfully close to the driver seat.

She had never been so disappointed in her life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"God, you pervert! Just because no one can see because you're underwater doesn't mean that you can– !" Kagome's sentence was cut short when her mouth was filled with the tangy taste of salt water as Inuyasha laughed and splashed her. Feeling her throat sting, she turned away and desperately tried to run away from the deranged boy, screaming and laughing the whole way. Tripping over a random object at the bottom of the ocean floor, Kagome stumbled and soon found herself face planted into the water. But before she get up, she was lifted up rather easily and held into the air by none other Inuyasha who laughed and cheered to Miroku, who was currently being dunked repeatedly by Sango. Kicking and yelling at him to put her down, Kagome screamed as she was hurled into the air and soon the water–again.

Shooting up from the water, Kagome hung her head low as her hair dripped from its ends, causing small rivers of water to trickle down her body. She stepped forward, her head still down as she advanced on Inuyasha slowly.

Trapped in a stupor, Inuyasha stood gaping as she rested her hands on each sides of his neck softly, raising her eyes to meet his. _'What the hell is this wench up to?' _he thought curiously before she leaned up closer to his face, her lips formed into a kissing pout. But soon after he closed his eyes and prepared his lips to meet hers, her grip on his neck tightened into a strangle before she pushed him into the water, dunking his head under repeatedly shouting about how to handle a female.

Rin giggled from where she was on the shore as she watched her best friends pummel their boyfriends mercilessly. Nudging her own boyfriend, who sat on the side of her, she snickered.

"Don't they make the cutest couples?" She asked, staring at him.

Sesshomaru sat shirtless, his long hair tied into a tight braid at the nape of his neck as the afternoon sun glistened on his chiseled chest and abdomen, making him seem golden for the moment. Rin continued to stare in what seemed like awed arousal before his words cut into her thoughts.

"There's nothing 'cute' about immature childishness." He replied matter of factly, still staring at his insolent brother beg for mercy to the Kagome girl as she continued to dunk his head underwater.

A small smirk appeared on Rin's face as she knew he was only trying to put up a tough facade. _'I know how to fix that.'_ She thought devilishly, gathering up quite a bit of sand into her small fist.

"Immature childishness, huh?" She said as raising her hand and throwing the sand into his face, giggling like mad afterwards.

Sesshomaru didn't move nor blink as the sand clump fell off his face and into his lap. He looked forward for a few moments and when Rin was sure he wasn't going to react to her playfulness, his golden eyes fell on her and...he smiled.

Shrieking, Rin ran as fast as her small legs could carry her before Sesshomaru pounced on her, them both landing on the ground, beginning to roll around in the sand while laughing carelessly.

**1 Hour Later**

"Oh, come on! You can't still be mad!" Inuyasha exclaimed, running up to Kagome as she stomped away from the others who was currently eating lunch in the sand. Grabbing onto her hand, he winced as she turned around, seeing as her blue eyes flared and lashed out at him like fire. Letting out a nervous laugh while rubbing the back of his neck, he figured he better give some kind of apology so that it won't be such an awkwardness on the drive home. _'Kinda hard to drive with her shooting glares at me the whole way..' _He thought as he watched her wipe excess sweat off her face.

But before he could, open his mouth– to indeed apologize– he noticed a small spot of blue appear where her tanned skin had just been. Curiosity getting the best of him, he grabbed her arm, pulling her closer to him while inspecting her small face.

"What are you doing, baka!" Kagome questioned angrily, trying to pry herself from his grasp.

"The hell...?" He mumbled as he kept her still, beginning to rub her cheek even more.

As he rubbed, more blue and black marks appeared until he quickly became aware that it wasn't just a spot on Kagome's face, it was a rather large bruise.

Too large for his liking.

Kagome chose this moment to rip away from him, covering her cheek with her hand as she stumbled away from the now angry teenager.

"What the hell was that?" He growled, stepping towards her.

"N-nothing! Don't worry about it!" Kagome growled, stumbling back a few feet and falling clumsily into the sand. Her stomach began to flutter madly as he approached her, dropping to his knees so that he was on her eye level.

Kagome was barely aware of the warm sea water kissing her back repeatedly as she sat on the shore of the beach, looking at the golden sea which was known as Inuyasha's eyes. His eyes bored into hers and it only helped to make her want to pass out from the nervous flops her stomachs were currently doing. _'Why is he staring so hard..? Does he know? Can he tell?'_ Kagome thought, hoping to all gods that she was just being ridiculously silly.

Grabbing her hand and ripping it away from her face, he moved in closer, the proximity making her blush slightly.

"Where the hell did this big ass bruise come from?" He growled, never lessening the space between them.

Feeling his breath tickle her cheek, Kagome figured she better come up with something before something happened.

Something she didn't want.

"I just tripped over my cat while walking down the stairs, stupid." She said, pushing him away and standing up. "It's nothing."

Blue met gold for a moment, and in that split second, a bit of trust was lost. Standing up himself, Inuyasha caught Kagome's hand as she began to walk away, preventing her from leaving.

"Hey.." He said, wanting to interrogate her more.

"What?" Her tone was clipped, aggravated..nervous?

"Try to be careful more careful, yeah? That face of yours is the only thing you got going for you." He said, pulling her back and briskly walking passed her.

After blushing hotly for another moment, Kagome got the meaning of his words and with her fist in the air, went running after his retreating form.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean! You jerk!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry? Lol, that's about all I can say right now, you guys! I just didn't know where to stop actually, and before I knew it, this chapter was fifteen pages long! He he. Thanks for all the reviews and I'm soooo sorry for the reviews I didn't reply to! I read all your reviews individually, and I smile at all of them! And I need a beta really bad, everyone! If anyone is interested, please contact me at my e-mail address!(Which should be on my profile page)A beta would really help and speed things up for me! Thanks! Please keep reviewing, and I'll be coming out with the next chapter soon, I hope!

_Spirit_


	14. Chapter 14

**Full Summary:** When Kagome is tricked into going to a party at her worst enemy's mansion, things go terribly wrong on her part and she finds herself tied to him in the worst way possible. Will she be able to escape this situation of lust and heartache?

**Kagome Higurashi: **17;Black hair; blue eyes. Assistant at a downtown daycare in Kyoto.

**Inuyasha Takahashi: **18; Silver hair; golden eyes. Kyoto's heart throb.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

His fingernails connected with the desk repeatedly, almost irritably as his icy blue eyes focused on her, never wavering once as she shifted in her seat uncomfortably. The residue, or potion, as she preferred to call it, had been wiped off long ago, almost immediately after her..task was completed. Swollen and red from the pressure applied in the process, she tried–but failed– to hide them from his eyesight, his judgement.

But to no avail, did he miss such a thing.

"So your task was completed..successfully, I assume?" He said smoothly, his voice nearly seeming out of place compared to the earlier silence in the room.

She nodded numbly, pursing her lips slightly.

He regarded her for a moment, before a smile slowly crept up his face, seeming hauntingly warm to her eyes.

"Well then, we should be proceeding to step two, now shouldn't we?" He inquired, his voice still soft and playful, as if he were speaking to a child.

The girl's head tilted to the side in confusion, her ponytail sway slightly, catching the light–and his attention– as it flashed a beautiful hue of black as it shined.

"Step two? What are your plans for that?" She asked, taking his attention from her hair and to her words.

His eyes flickered to her for a moment before he averted them to the wall, the smile on his face now gone.

"You'll find out soon enough."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was infuriating, really.

The way the bitch giggled at his insistent jokes and comments made her want to wrap her fingers tightly around her slender neck and watch as the life slowly drained from her eyes as she gasped and struggled for breath.

Sango sighed, running her fingers through her hair, trying desperately not to pay attention to two flirtatious teens sitting in front of her.

The boy, in particular, was driving her nuts since at one time those jokes had once been directed to her, along with those gorgeous dark purple eyes. She wouldn't admit to herself, that she was incredibly jealous, that a small part of her wish she still had that attention. But the other part of her–the rational part– knew that's not what she wanted. Well, more like convinced her, rather.

The bell rang, cutting through her thoughts like a katana. Relief washed over her as she stood up and collected her books, in an obvious rush to get out of the classroom and head to lunch.

Dropping one of her books, she reached down to retrieve it, only to come in contact with the hand of another. Looking up, red met brown and Sango's stomach flopped as her breath hitched in her throat.

Watching as the boy raised an eyebrow and stood–her book in hand– her guards went up. Fast.

Snatching the book from his grasp, a little too quickly than intended, she nodded a small thanks and proceeded to walk out of the classroom. Although she would have loved to be at lunch by now, a hand around her wrist stopped her. Turning around, she ripped her hand from his grasp, this time, harshness intended.

"Excuse you! I have somewhere to be!" She exclaimed, using false anger as a facade for the butterflies currently fluttering in her stomach.

"I don't mean to keep you, really." He said, his eyes flashing brightly in the light before he smiled at her. "I just want to talk."

She melted instantly.

'_Maybe I can postpone lunch for a few moments..I'm sure Kagome won't mind,' _Sango thought as her features softened, waiting to hear what the boy had to say.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was eating at him slowly, from the inside out. He dwelled on it constantly, more than he'd like to admit. To anyone. This guilt pulled at the bottom of his stomach, evolving into an unbearable pain the more it was thought about. His only resolution was to push it away. In the deep recesses of his mind, where only his darkest memories lay dormant. Where they almost seemed nonexistent.

He was pathetic.

He had no right to do such a thing, to commit such an act as what he did, but yet that fact didn't even waver his actions in the least bit as he touched and caressed that girl; that wench. At this point he didn't even consider himself human, to have done such a thing to Kagome. Of course he felt guilty, but there was no way he was going to show that.

Why he felt guilty in the first place was entirely beyond him. It was just..Kagome. The same old Kagome she was way back in fifth grade. He was aware that their relationship had gotten a little deeper in the past few weeks, but he hated to think that he was starting to actually...like her? Maybe that was it. Because up until then, he hadn't that about the _real_ reason he asked Kagome out. And with that fact aside, he noticed it seemed as if he really does like her, since he hadn't acted on his plans lately, just his..urges. A sigh escaped him.

Go figure.

His eyes scanning the cafeteria, desperately looking for a distraction to his thoughts, they soon landed on his best friend and the center of his thoughts, both entering the cafeteria, looking as sullen as ever.

"What's up with you two losers?" He questioned as he approached them.

Miroku simply sighed, sitting himself down at a table, slamming his head onto the wooden object instantly.

Inuyasha eyed him questioningly before looking up to notice that Kagome was walking out of the cafeteria, a faraway look in her blue eyes. Stealing a glance at Miroku, Inuyasha took off after her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Dammit, Kagome! You have to answer me!" Sango roared, slamming her hand down on the mattress of the said girl's bed, the soft impact doing nothing for her anger._

_Kagome's now awake blue eyes flickered to her for a moment before returning to stare blankly out the window, watching the few stars in the sky twinkle dully._

"_I told you, Sango." She spoke quietly, "It was dark. I was clumsy. There's nothing more to it, really." _

_This answer didn't satisfy the brown haired girl in the least. In fact, it only served to make her angrier. Her eyes fell upon the bruise on her cheek and noticed a small, almost invisible groove where the blue and black almost covered it up. She knew for a fact, that this injury hadn't come from a fall. This almost definitely had to be some sort of physical abuse done to her best friend. She had seen something similar to this all the time. Hell, she was the one who inflicted them! And this fact made her positive that the girl was lying to her. _

_But why?_

'_**Stubborn brat!'** Sango thought darkly. **'Who is she trying to protect!'**_

_Face becoming completely distorted with anger, she opened her mouth to let the girl have a piece of her mind before she was cut off by Miroku's soft voice._

"_Sango, you have to calm yourself. She will tell us when she's ready, I'm sure. Repeatedly questioning her won't get us anywhere." He stated, placing his hand on her shoulder._

_Sango quickly shook it off with a scowl._

"_I don't need to be contained like a child." She spat, turning to stare at Kagome. No one would know of this event, if she could help it. Not before she figured it out for herself. Her thoughts wandered as over to the side, Miroku was thinking nearly the same thing. _

The memory was just as fresh in Kagome's mind as the pink sakura petals floating leisurely in front of her eyes as she sat herself down at the base of the tree, a nice way away from the street. Her muscled relaxed slightly, happy to finally be away from the bustle and noise of the school, if only for the time being.

Her eyes drifted shut, wondering how long her friends were going to dwell on the issue at hand. Honestly, she wished that they didn't care as much as they did, because then, it would make things easier for her when trying to keep things from them. But she couldn't blame them for loving her. No, she wouldn't do that.

As her thoughts drifted to other things, more important, trivial things, Kagome noticed throughout this whole change in events recently, she had yet to truly break down. It was piling on top of her. She could feel it. She was beginning to slouch mentally, the drama weighing on her mind like a 100-pound weight. And before long, her mentality would just completely collapse, crumbling right before everyone's eyes.

And she was helpless to stop it.

Her ears twitched slightly (which was somewhat odd) as she heard the footsteps of another crunching in the leaves behind her, approaching her slowly. She didn't have to be some sort of psychic or miko to know that it was Inuyasha that had seated himself on the other side of the tree without opening her eyes. His grunts as he sat down was quite easy to identify.

"What do you want?" She asked wearily, her voice not wielding as much authority as she would have liked.

There was a long pause, the only sound reaching her ears was the scattering of the squirrels above them in the branches.

"Do I have to have a reason?" He replied, his voice giving away the serenity he was feeling.

Kagome shifted irritably.

"It would help, since I want to be alone." She retorted gruffly.

A snort was heard on the other side of the tree.

"Demons in hell want ice water, wench. You can't always have what you want." He stated, his words sounding harsher than the tone of his voice.

Kagome sat there for a long moment, contemplating his words. Something deep inside of her knew she didn't mind Inuyasha's company, almost even liked it in fact. But she didn't feel like arguing with him. Not at this very moment.

A good ten minutes passed between them, in silence, before Inuyasha spoke, his tone soft and a little...strained?

"You still wearing makeup?"

Kagome opened her eyes slowly, letting them slide to the side of her head, as if she could see him from that angle.

"No, why?"

A sigh escaped him.

"Good." He answered, seeming satisfied for the moment.

But Kagome wasn't satisfied. Oh no. His question perplexed her, worried her.

"I asked you why." She said, her voice a little louder.

At the pregnant silence that followed her statement, it seemed as if he wasn't going to answer at all before a drawled, tired voice broke the silence.

"Because I think...You look better without it."

Kagome's eyes widened. Had she just heard what she thought she heard? A genuine compliment from _Inuyasha_? A small blush appeared on her cheeks. How flattering.

Hearing the bell ring in the distance, Kagome made a move to stand before a light snore caught her attention. Rounding the tree slowly, as not to startle the boy, she came upon the most heart-warming sight.

Inuyasha sat on the ground, his knee drawn up to his chest with his arm laid over it and his head leaning against the trunk of the large tree, eyelids covering his golden eyes. His breathing completely evened out, a small snore emitted from him every now and then.

Kagome smiled and sat down next to him, her intent not to stay long, but to get a better view of this rare and almost beautiful moment. And as she stared at the way his hard features glowed against the sunlight, a loud yawn escaped her. Unconsciously making herself a little more comfortable, she continued to stare, wondering what had a such a strong attraction pulling at her stomach all of a sudden.

Smiling, she reached for his silvery hair curiously. Catching a forelock between her fingers, she fiddled with it, becoming jealous at the fact that his hair felt like a fine silk compared to her frazzled, unmanageable hair.

'_I think I like him like this..' _She thought, running her finger down his cheek and onto his chin.

'_Like?' _Her mind wondered.

Kagome smiled again and as she watched him mumble something non coherent in his sleep.

'_Yeah, like.'_ She answered her own question before another yawn escaped her, this time louder, more desperate. She felt her eyes grow heavy as her head lolled to the side lazily. _'It won't hurt to just rest a while, I guess.'_

And before she knew it, she was asleep against his shoulder, a small smile of content adorning her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rin sported a bright smile as Sesshomaru sent glares at her from across the room, making it very evident that he was trying not to notice her staring at him. This only succeeded to make Rin grin harder, while watching as he did his deed.

"You're so cute, you know that?" Rin giggled, watching as his face turned stone cold as he desperately tried to finish what he had started.

"This Sesshomaru is not 'cute', Rin."

"Of course you are! Just look at you!" She squealed, laughing like mad.

Standing in the middle of the kitchen, was a very peeved Sesshomaru, currently covered in what look like green frosting as he concentrated intensely on squeezing the sweet substance out of a tube and onto the cupcakes that sat on the counter in front of him. A long white apron was wrapped around his neck and hanging loosely in front of his chest while his starch white hair was pulled back into a tight braid at the nape of his neck (compliments of Rin).

The scene in front of her was somewhat unrealistic, Rin decided. Seeing Sesshomaru dressed like such a...a..housewife! This thought made her laugh uncontrollably, holding her sides as he fumed even more.

"Why are you doing this again?" She asked, wiping the tears away from her eyes as she tried to cease her mad giggles.

Sesshomaru gripped the squeezer unconsciously, gritting his teeth slightly in irritation.

"It was requested of me." He relied curtly, his annoyance very evident.

"By whom?" She asked curiously, placing herself on top of the table, swinging her feet carelessly as she watched him.

"My father."

"What for?"

Sesshomaru paused his actions, looking up to the ceiling, temporarily forgetting that he had deep affections for this girl. Because if that were not the case... Reverting to keeping his irritation and embarrassment in check with a passive aggressive mutter, he sighed.

"For my younger brother, Shippo." He said.

Rin tilted her head to the side.

"Why not get a cook to do it?"

"It's their day off."

Rin nodded in understanding, before jumping off the table, walking up to him and gripping his hand firmly in hers with a smile.

"Here, let me help." She said warmly, slowly easing the tool from his grasp. Meeting his eyes, she grinned as she spotted the bit of frosting on his face. Leaning up, she licked it off of him and giggled at the tiny blush that appeared on his cheeks.

"See! You are cute!" She squealed, laughing.

His only response was simple 'humph' as he watched her finish up his task.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It sucked when your heart was in your stomach, honestly it did. Everything seemed unappealing to you when it felt as if the middle of your chest was empty, like some sort of black hole, a deep, endless void of nothingness expanding and running through your veins like a virus.

This is exactly how Miroku felt at that very moment, driving home from school as the day's events flashed through his head.

"_I just want to talk." _

_Miroku instantly stopped his venture into the classroom as he heard those words. Ducking off behind the open door, as for them not to see him, he peered into the classroom to see **his** Sango standing with a boy, her eyes blazing like fire. He could tell she was angry._

'**_That's right, Sango! Give him the same right hook you give me!_'** _Miroku thought eagerly, waiting for her to give him what he deserved. After all, she belonged to someone!_

_But instead of this expected response, her features softened as she stared at him, causing Miroku's mouth to fall open in shock._

'_**What! She's not going to listen to him, is she!'** He thought desperately, watching as the scene played out before him._

"_Heh, thanks. For a second there I thought you were going to hit me or something!" The boy joked, causing Sango to laugh lightly._

_Miroku fumed. She had never laughed at his jokes! Not that he really made them, but at the moment, that was besides the point._

"_Oh no, of course not! Not unless I needed to!" She replied, smiling. _

_He smiled back, shoving his hands into his pockets suddenly, as if nervous._

"_Well, my name's Ryo, if you're wondering." He stated._

"_I'm Sango."_

_His eyes flashed along with his bright, toothy smile._

"_I know." _

_Sango eyed him worriedly._

"_How?"_

"_Heh, Rin's told me a lot about you and the other girl, Kagome." He replied, rocking back and forth on his heels._

_Sango's eyes lit up._

"_Oh, you know Rin? How's that?" She asked curiously, leaning onto a nearby desk._

"_She's kinda my sister." Ryo laughed, rubbing the back of his neck._

"_Oh! You're the brother she told me about! You and another girl, Yoko, I think?" She questioned tilting her head to the side slightly._

_Ryo nodded, but a small frown had formed on his face._

"_Let's forget about them right now." He said with a small smile. "You seem a lot more interesting, anyway." _

'_**The bastard!' **Miroku thought angrily. **'How dare he compliment her like that!'**_

_He had half a mind to barge in on them and beat the boy senseless, but held himself back out of mere curiosity as to where this conversation would lead._

_Sango in turn blushed prettily as she looked away from him and out the window._

"_Thanks, I guess." Was her muttered response._

"_Heh, no problem." He answered, stepping closer to her. "So, have you heard about the costume party this weekend?" _

_Sango looked up, the confusion evident on her face._

"_Uhm, no? Who's throwing it?" She asked curiously._

_He just shrugged._

"_I don't know as of right now. All I know is who I want to come with me." He said looking straight into her startled eyes._

_Sango's grip visibly tightened on her books as she opened her mouth to reply..._

Miroku remembered it all too well. How the boy's smooth approach to ask Sango to the party had her flustered and stuttering, her face as red as a tomato right before she accepted.

He clutched the steering wheel out of anger, his knuckles turning pale from the pressure applied.

He couldn't believe it, he just couldn't.

The fact that Sango had him wait on her, just for her to go out with some another guy; a lowlife in fact! She had every time and opportunity in her hands to let him know how she felt about him, and what does she do? Goes out with another guy!

Miroku was tired of waiting! He was tired as her snapping at him and giving him smart replies to everything that came out his mouth. He was a patient man, of course, but enough was enough!

Luckily, he also knew of the party the boy, Ryo, was talking about and snapping his phone open, he dialed a number.

If she wanted to play hard ball, then dammit, he was game.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lol ,I got this up faster then I expected! Maybe not as fast as you all would of liked, and if that's the case than I'm sorry! But great news! My new school hours give me a chance to be at home alone for about two hours, which is great for writing! So hopefully I'll be updating a lot faster! And about that Sesshomaru/Rin scene..I know it seemed a bit OOC, but it was requested by a reviewer and I just couldn't pass up the opportunity for some Rin/Sesshy fluff! Speaking of which, onto this delicious cookie our favorite couple has baked for my reader/reviewers!

**Kagome: **Well, as all of you know, if you read the whole chapter, the next chapter is going to contain a costume party, which I really can't wait to go to! (Rolls eyes sarcastically)

**Inuyasha (looking at her curiously):** Oi! I thought you hated those things!

**Kagome (glaring hotly): **Anyway, I just can't decide which costume to wear! I want to be a priestess but–

**Inuyasha: **I think she should be a geisha instead! Priestesses are so _lame_, Kagome! (Sticks out his tongue)

**Kagome:** (sighs and turns to readers) Please review and help me out here! This idiot doesn't know what he's talking about!

Well, there you have it guys! I'd love it if you would review and let me know what you think on this little 'situation'! Make sure you catch the next chapter, since it's absolutely vital to this plot! Why else would it be a costume party?(_hint hint)_ Lol, see you all next time!

_Spirit_


	15. Chapter 15

**Full Summary:** When Kagome is tricked into going to a party at her worst enemy's mansion, things go terribly wrong on her part and she finds herself tied to him in the worst way possible. Will she be able to escape this situation of lust and heartache?

**Kagome Higurashi: **17;Black hair; blue eyes. Assistant at a downtown daycare in Kyoto.

**Inuyasha Takahashi: **18; Silver hair; golden eyes. Kyoto's heart throb.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Malice was thick in the air. This tainted presence was unable to ignore as one watched the people below carry on with their meaningless, pitiful lives; blissfully ignorant to the near suffocating shroud of evil surrounding them.

Sinister blue eyes darted around the fire colored sky aimlessly, the underlying malice in them aimed at only the center of his thoughts. His hate ran deep for this thought, this mongrel. The 'mutt' as he preferred to call him, had succeeded in taking what was his, something he had claimed possession on long long ago. But now it was his turn to take a stab at his heart, to shred his world to pieces with one, precise and clever lunge of wit. Tonight was the night all of this would go down, the night where the war would either end, or commence. He smiled devilishly at this thought. In either scenario, everything would work out in his favor.

It always did.

The wind brushed across his face delicately, picking up his dirt colored hair and toying with each strand for a mere moment, before letting it drop gracefully as it carried along on its way, as if warded away by something.

"Kouga, it's time."

His lips quirked slightly upwards at the arrival and announcement of the girl behind him. It was time she was replaced, he'd decided. Her presence was wearing thin on his nerves and tonight's events were anticipated; as it would also rid him of her as well.

"I will be there, woman. Wait for me." He replied coldly, not moving an inch as she turned around and departed from him.

Tonight, she, this blue eyed goddess, would come succumb to him, and he would send her into a whole new collaborated world of pain and pleasure. He was anxious to see her blood spill and her moans fill his ears. He had dreamed of this for so long, and tonight was the night that he would make his dreams into a cold, harsh reality.

Oh, how he couldn't wait.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"God, you're so _stupid_!" A shrill voice cried loudly, bouncing off as the walls as World War III threatened to erupt in the middle of Sango's apartment with none other than Kagome and Inuyasha going at it once again.

The blue eyed girl stared up at an angry Inuyasha defiantly, her lips twisted into a very aggravated scowl as her hands balled up into fists at her sides.

"No, you're the stupid one, bitch!"

Inuyasha himself was looking none too better with his arms crossed in front of his chest and a glare hot enough to describe hell itself pointed directly at Kagome.

"How am I the stupid one?!" She yelled angrily, "You're the one getting all jealous over something so...stupid!"

"Feh! I'm not jealous! And it's not stupid, wench! He gave you his fucking number!" Inuyasha shouted back just as loud.

This caused the small girl to groan irritably, all the while pacing and grumbling to herself.

"It was just a _number_! Big deal!" She cried, remembering all too well how the boy, Hojo, had approached her in the mall earlier that day with a flirtatious and all too familiar attitude. She clearly hadn't been interested, but this fact went unnoticed by him as he winked at her and slipped a small piece of paper into her bag as he left, which Inuyasha found (while rummaging through her bag for food) and completely blew up over.

'_It's not like I wasn't going do anything less than burn it, anyway..' _Kagome thought as she rubbed her temples irritably.

"That's not the point! Some low-life, sleazy guy was hitting on you! And you probably enjoyed it, too! Your seeming to forget, bitch! You're _mine_!" He shouted, unaware of his words until they actually fell out of his mouth. Wishing automatically that he could take them back, he watched as Kagome's face reflected shock, pain, and anger.

And then, all hell erupted.

"Who the _fuck _do you think you are?!" She screamed, ignoring his wince at the tone of her voice. "Claiming me like a piece of property! Or worse! A piece of meat, even!"

"I didn't mean–"

"Oh, don't give me that...you...you pig!" She growled, cutting him off as she poked him in the chest to emphasize her anger, backing him into the kitchen. "This whole damn argument wouldn't even have started if you weren't complaining like a little five year old about a minor thing such as a number! You're such a stupid prick!"

Inuyasha's hands clenched at his sides as he gritted his teeth angrily, the small girl in front of him continuing to wind his nerves tighter and tighter. And at some point in her loud, angry charade, they snapped.

"Well, if you prancing around the mall like a _whore_ then I wouldn't have to go through this shit with you!" His face red from the extra exertion, he breathed heavily as he awaited her reaction, whilst pushing down the guilt creeping up his throat.

Kagome's eyes merely clouded over with tears, before her bangs covered them completely, creating a very pregnant silence along with Inuyasha's uncomfortableness.

"H–how dare you..?" She whispered, her voice cracking and breaking the silence, "How _dare_ you!"

Kagome's voice rushed through his ears with tremendous force, making him shiver in fear before he noticed her reaching blindly for something...

Inuyasha's eyes widened. _'She wouldn't!'_

The element of surprise struck Inuyasha faster than the speed of light as he jumped out of the way, avoiding the silver knife flying in his direction.

"How dare you call me a whore," Kagome shouted, sending another knife flying at his head, "When I do all I can to preserve my dignity! You don't know what it's like, you jackass! How could you even try to _fathom_ what my life is like?!"

A loud gulp was heard as a knife flew dangerously close to his head. _'The bitch is fucking insane!,' _He thought frantically, all the while ducking and dodging the flying projectiles. Moving in on her, his intent to make her listen to him before his words caused his demise. He cursed as one grazed his arm, immediately drawing blood. Why is it at this very moment the inside his mouth tasted an awful like his foot?

More concentrated on her words now, Inuyasha noticed suddenly that the missiles as just abruptly stopped..to be replaced with the sound of her cries. His insides churned in guilt. _'Damn me and my big mouth..'_

Kagome balled her hands into fists and placed them over the chest before slowly descending to the ground, her head down and the sound of her pain echoing throughout the house.

"You don't understand...you never will.." She mumbled as her body shook with sobs.

Inuyasha, completely baffled at what to do in this situation, did the only thing he thought would work at this point. He reached for her.

Positioning himself on his knees, he pulled her into a tight embrace tangling his hand into her hair as he let her cry onto his shoulder, not minding that she soaked his shirt instantly. Her body so close to his made him sigh at the pure bliss and comfort her curves offered. He had no idea what she was going through at this moment, but he knew it was more than him. Way more.

"Dammit, you crazy girl." He breathed into her ear as her sobs became small hiccups. "Stop getting all angry like that. You could have really hurt yourself."

"B-but don't you care that I was throwing them at you?" Came her response as she sat up, her tear stained sapphire orbs gazing into his.

Inuyasha chuckled.

"Stupid. You should know by now that you can't hurt me." He said softly, running his fingers through her hair as he spoke, ignoring the trickle of blood that fell down his arm.

"Then why would get mad over something so simple?" She asked curiously, almost afraid of the answer. Because somewhere deep down, she feared his possessiveness towards her was only a result to her strong resemblance of Kikyo.

Pulling her into yet another embrace, he inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of her raven hair.

Kagome ached, almost pained to know what he would say to her. Was he holding her for the last time, cherishing the moment before he let her down easy?

'_Why do I care so much..?'_ Her mind wondered.

Pushing away the truth she wasn't yet ready to face, she buried her head into the crook of his neck and waited for his answer.

"Dammit Kagome, can't you see?" He asked gruffly, pulling her even closer to him so that her chest was pressed tightly against his. He would never get over the euphoria her embraces gave him. "The thought of you with another man...it..it drives me completely fucking nuts for some reason. God, I just wish you could understand..."

Kagome's eyes widened as his words echoed into her mind. So many things passed through her heart at the moment, the torrent of emotions nearly suffocated her. Blushing slightly at her sudden realization to their proximity, she pushed this aside as her small hands snaked their way around his middle, in a caring, almost loving embrace. She sighed.

'_Inuyasha.._'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Silence.

This privilege was a thing to be cherished as something similar to gold; and often taken for granted as such. Once the barrier between this silence and chaos are broken, people find themselves yearning for it, reaching out to the past to embrace this something that had perished long ago. Because with this quieten came serenity, and serenity was as unwonted as the gold of heaven in these days of murder and insanity.

Well, this is what Kikyo thought, anyway.

The hours crept up on her slowly, crawling over her pale skin and embracing her like a long lost lover. She was alone, the dark of the night blanketing her lithe figure as her hands hung above her head, the cold duct tape kissing her lips permitting her to utter merely one thing.

Silence.

And as mentioned, once the outside began to fill with the noise and chatter of people, she found herself wishing she had this privilege returned to her, since its precious departure from her this time would surely be its last.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why not?!"

Kagome titled her head to the side as she watched her best friend pace around the room angrily, her long brown hair following her gracefully with each turn and jerk of her head. She was currently on the phone with Rin, who obviously didn't have anything really good to say, by the way Sango's temper seemed to rise with each passing second.

Kagome shifted on her position on the floor, her lips twisting up into half frown at Sango's constant yelling.

She really needed to do something about that.

After a half a soda and another excruciatingly loud shouting match, Sango physically deflated and hung up the phone with a sigh.

Kagome rested her chin on her palm. "Well?"

Sango looked to her with disappointment clearly visible in her chocolate brown eyes.

"Rin's not going." She said with a sigh.

Kagome arched an eyebrow.

"And all that," she said motioning to the earlier conversation, "Was needed just to tell us that she wasn't going?"

Sango sighed and decided to drop the matter at hand, since she really quite feeling like explaining to naive little Kagome about her...situation.

Grabbing a soda and plopping down next to the raven haired girl on the floor, she sighed and gulped down the beverage before crushing it in her hand effortlessly.

Kagome gave her a skeptical look before shifting on her bum and grabbing a nearby brush off the floor, beginning to pull it through her raven hair repeatedly, own way of indicating that she was bored. Upon doing this, she was vaguely reminded of how soft Inuyasha's hair felt against her fingers this afternoon, as they embraced one another lovingly on the floor of her living room. A hot blush spread across her cheeks at the memory, and as she rested her cool hands on her face, she noticed the goofy smile that Sango was sporting.

Looking around, as if nervous, Kagome peered at her best friend curiously.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" She asked, attempting to wipe the imaginary piece of something off of her face.

Sango's facial expression melted into something warmer before unexpectedly embracing the bewildered girl.

Kagome could only sit there in her confused stupor, until Sango released her from the hug and sat back onto her heels and gazed at her.

Kagome, getting a bit worried at Sango's behavior, slapped her hand on the girl's forehead, checking for any signs of sickness.

But before she could speak, Sango had slowly removed Kagome's hand and shook her head.

"Kagome, I'm not sick." She said, her smile wavering. "I've noticed something, just now."

Kagome tilted her head to the side as Sango burrowed her farther into confusion.

"And what's that?"

Resting her hand on Kagome's cheek lovingly, maybe indicating to the tint of red that still lingered there from earlier, Sango smiled.

"Darling, I think you might be in love."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I think you're an idiot."

Maroon eyes flickered to golden ones for a moment, their hollow emotionless depths gazing at the boy on the right.

"Why would you say that?" He inquired dully, seeming not to really care for his friend's answer.

"You just are." Inuyasha replied, laying back in the seat of Miroku's black Mazda and closing his eyes as they cruised on the empty road.

"Great reply, genius." Miroku mumbled, pulling the car to a stop as he approached the red light.

The boy gave a simple 'feh' before turning over and pillowing his head in his hands and appearing to fall asleep.

The two were headed for a small town on the edge of Kyoto, where Miroku was now headed to 'take care of some business' as he referred to it earlier. Not having anything else better to do, Inuyasha decided to tag along and see what the boy was up to.

But that was a good forty-five minutes ago, before all the buildings, street lights and stop signs virtually disappeared into rocky red dust covering a barren waste land.

Inuyasha could only chew his tongue in aggravation, for he knew that if he were to speak against his friends actions now, they would likely end up in a huge fight that would help nothing but make the ride more unbearable.

Besides, the last thing he needed was another dispute with someone today. He and Kagome's little 'display of affection' today had gave him more than all the drama he could handle for one day, vaguely remembering the rather long cut she had inflicted on him. Shifting his thoughts, he tried not to think of these things, of her. The way the thoughts of her brought his mind pure bliss and ease was something he'd rather not dwell upon. His thoughts of her only surfaced this something he wasn't quite ready succumb to and admit that he might actually...

Shaking ridiculous thoughts from his head, his eyes flickering to the boy driving, he had also noticed the deep void that had formed in Miroku's eyes since today at lunch. To Inuyasha, his whole demeanor had changed.

Where a bright, goofy smile usually lay, a straight lifeless line was made by his lips on the center of his face. And he couldn't help but notice by the way his jaw was taught, and his body was tense, that whatever had happened to him, hadn't put him in a good mood. Of course, he didn't bother asking, because he didn't really want it to seem like he cared, but if this facade truly was the case, then he wouldn't be hanging onto his last bit of sanity traveling to God knows where with what seems to be a shell of his friend.

Speaking of which..

"Hey, moron, where the hell are we going anyway?" He asked gruffly, turning around to face him.

Miroku simply grunted in response before slowly pulling his car to a stop.

"We're here."

Inuyasha looked up, only to gape and the sight that awaited him. A mansion, almost twice the size of his own, stood high in the sky, the vibrant paints of blue and white standing out contrast with the barren wasteland surrounding it. The garden surrounding the house only served to make it look more prestigious with its large, collective verities of color and hues going around the entire house, and seeming to circle back around, creating a small pathway in between them.

Inuyasha stepped out of the car, making sure it didn't seem like he was gawking–which he wasn't–and stretched his limbs, his tongue hanging out in a dog-like manner as he did so. Noticing that Miroku had been exited the car, he quickly caught up with the boy as he walked towards the house.

As Miroku rang the doorbell, Inuyasha waited impatiently, tapping his foot in the process.

"Don't you have something _better_ to do?" Miroku asked irritably.

Inuyasha shook his head, continuing to tap his foot as Miroku looked about ready to strangle him.

"In this wasteland? Sure, I'm just gonna run to the mall while you wait, want anything? A new purse maybe?" He replied sarcastically rolling his eyes but ceasing his irritating taps.

Miroku sighed and opened his mouth to say something before the white door in front them creaked opened to slowly to reveal a disheveled, panting girl carrying a small suitcase in one hand, and holding the door with the other. Her bright green eyes gazed upon Inuyasha, then slid to Miroku, before a red blush covered her cheeks making her face look much like the red hair that sat tangled atop her head.

Inuyasha could only gape in a mixture of shock, surprise, anger.

"Ayame?" Was all he could utter.

The girl smiled, revealing two perfectly white rows of teeth.

"Hi guys! Ready to go?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Worry found it's way to a young girls face, slowly etching it's way onto her features as her bright pink eyes, usually holding happiness and excitement, looked around nervously in the darkness of the night. The hairs on the back of her neck were on end as she released a shaky breath, only to have it carried away by the gust of wind now flipping her hair lightly. Her mind told her that the only thing she should be worried about messing up the hairstyle that she had spent almost an hour working on, but her instincts told her otherwise. The churning feeling in her gut told her something awful was going to happen on this cold, moonless night and this frightened her.

A while after Sesshomaru phoned and suggested that she skip the party tonight and have a night to themselves, she could only feel ecstatic, since it had been nearly forever since they had time alone together. So as she sat there on her porch, swinging back and forth in the stillness of the night, she began to feel a bit giddy that she and her three month boyfriend were actually having their first 'date' in a while.

Fiddling with the somewhat sparkly hem of her scarlet dress, she could only smile at this thought. Things had been so hectic lately, him and her had never got time to themselves, let alone a whole night. So she was pretty happy. But after this feeling of eagerness dispersed, it left nothing but worry in its wake.

She could only wonder for so long, why all of a sudden did he not want her to participate in tonight's festivities? He never seemed like the jealous type, albeit a bit paranoid..but his actions only served to feed the hunger of fear that grew with each passing second inside of her soul.

The wind picked up again, this time causing her to rise. She looked around, becoming a bit at ease once the familiar neon lights were seen coming towards her from down the street. Once parked in the driveway of Rin's small home, Sesshomaru's glistening silver hair shone brightly in the moonlight as he stepped towards her.

Although the feeling in her stomach never wavered, she couldn't help the small smile that cracked her worried appearance as he presented himself to her.

Dressed in the richest color of white she had ever seen, his tuxedo was crisp, seemingly made of the best fabric money could buy. It fit him perfectly. Sexy, but with all aspects of his prestigiousness reserved. Cut in all the right places, she admired the bit of tanned, hard chest that was exposed, compliments of the slightly unbuttoned crimson under-shirt he wore.

She stood and smiled brightly, shaking aware the pit of worry that was slowly drying up in her stomach as she looped her arm with his, beginning to make small conversation. And as she slid into his car, she could only hope that the night would not take any wrong turns as she was whisked away into the darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome rolled her cerulean colored eyes as the girl in front of her ran around in an obvious state of disarray and dishevelment, screaming obscenities at no one in particular and tripping over everything imaginable. Her clothes half hanging off, she ran passed Kagome for the millionth time, a curling iron dangling helplessly onto her tangled, brown locks.

"How long do I have Kagome?!" She screamed as she ran passed again, this time shirtless, a sweater and iron wrapped around her neck.

Glancing at the clock, Kagome blew a bang out of her face before replying in a bored a manner, "About..thirty-five minutes."

This only served to make Sango more crazed as she let out a frustrated scream and promptly crashed into something...Or at least that's what Kagome _hoped_ she had done.

"Do you need any help, Sango?" Kagome asked, in hope of helping the girl before she killed herself.

"NO!!" Was the prompt response she received, along with a another crash and a spew of curse words throughout the house.

"Suit yourself," Kagome replied, shrugging her shoulders. She didn't really mind much, she was already finished putting on her costume and her date was to arrive forty-five minutes from then. The dress currently hugging her curves made way down to her mid-thigh, accentuating her hips more than she had wanted as she gazed in the mirror, noticing the small split on either side. It was of a satin material, the main color of dark blue accenting her eyes greatly, especially through the black mascara she wore. The gold flowers sewn into the dress sparkled magnificently in the light and absent-mindedly slipping into her blue sandals, Kagome eyed herself once more in the mirror before deciding she was ready for the moment. Her hairstyle, which was swept up into an intentional messy bun, had strands of her inky black hair hung around her head, framing it beautifully. Carefully placing the two amber chopsticks that came with the costume into her bun, she smiled sadly at herself in the mirror.

She looked perfect.

Glancing at the white paint she was supposed to apply on her face the edge of her small vanity, she rose, deciding that she would put it on once Inuyasha arrived, simply to make him wait a while. A small smile appeared on her face before wiping it away quickly, replacing it with a scowl. Why is it that every time she thought of him she got this disgustingly goofy smile on her face accompanied with a hot blush of embarrassment that she absolutely could not _stand_?

No wonder Sango accused her of being in love (Which she denied whole-heartedly)! She was running around smiling at every thought of him like a lovesick fool! She bit her lip nervously, slightly smearing the blood red lipstick she had applied and averting her sapphire eyes to the ground. What was wrong with her? She was only in this deal to preserve her dignity, her honor! How could she possibly begin to develop feelings for her long time enemy?

She was disgusted with herself. Half a mind told her to go in the bathroom and wipe all that crap off her face and tear off the ridiculous dress she had on, because it only symbolized her commitment to him! But she knew better; that nothing she was thinking was rational. Kagome didn't know what she felt for him at this moment, a strong hate still lingered deep within her, but it seemed her long-time affections had surfaced over this feeling and was controlling her; mocking her.

Wiping her lipstick over her abused lips once more, her thoughts were interrupted as Sango came crashing in the room, random objects attached to every inch of her body. She gave a small whimper.

"Help..please?"

Kagome could only smile.

**30 Minutes Later**

A satisfied smile was currently occupying Kagome's face as she looked upon her friend who was now gazing in the mirror, spinning around multiple times to get a better look at herself.

"Wow, I think I look hot, if I do say so myself!" Sango said smugly, gazing at the white nurse's costume that clung to her thighs. At first, she had believed that the thing was way to short in length for her taste. But with some encouraging words from Kagome about her 'great model legs' she couldn't help but agree with her, upon seeing herself as she was now. _'I wonder if Miroku will notice?' _She thought with a smile, shaping her curves with her hands in the mirror and eying the gorgeous bun Kagome had fixed in the back of her head.

This was part of her whole plan. She got to see all what that mysterious beauty Ryo was all about, while at the same time, catching the attention of Miroku in the process. She saw this plan as fool-proof, seeing as if one boy did something she didn't like, she was sure she always had the other to run to.

She had never really been like this by nature, all clingy and whatnot, but she figured extreme situations called for extreme measures. Turning to her blue-eyed friend, she smiled.

"Thanks Kagome, I could have never gotten ready in time without you." She said, noticing for the first time that Kagome had yet to apply her geisha makeup. "Hey, aren't you going to put on the paint before Inuyasha gets here?"

Kagome only shrugged, then smiled in response.

"It'd do him some good to wait a little." She said with a small laugh.

Sango laughed too, but soon her face turned serious.

"You do know that I don't like him, don't you?" She inquired rather matter of factly, crossing her arms over her ample chest.

Kagome nodded before letting her blue eyes fall to the ground.

"I know. But you don't have to worry, I don't think it will last too much longer.." She said, her voice taking a sad, somewhat worried tone to it.

Sango's eyes softened and before she could say anything, a loud beep was heard outside.

Kagome looked up, a slightly confused expression on her face.

"That's weird..Miroku usually at least knocks.." She said, wondering what would make the boy want to sit in the car instead of coming in.

Sango got a slightly guilty look on her face as she grabbed her things, preparing to leave.

"Kagome," She started, sighing, "That's not Miroku."

Kagome raised an eyebrow suspiciously at this statement.

"Oh really?" She asked, a hint of authority in her voice, "Then may I asked who it is?"

Sango fumbled with the hem of her dress, blushing slightly.

"It's Ryo, Rin's older brother." She confessed, looking up to see Kagome's wide eyes.

"Ohhhh, Miroku's not gonna like that."

Sango flipped her brown hair and smiled.

"Exactly." She said before another impatient beep was heard and muttering to herself about idiots who couldn't wait, gave Kagome a quick hug and was out the door.

Once Sango had left, Kagome decided to straighten up the house to pass the time, and before she knew it, Inuyasha's loud voice was echoing throughout the house.

"C'mon wench! I hope your done 'cus I ain't waiting!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and poking her head out of her bedroom door, she shouted, "Well that's too bad because I'm not done yet!"

Slamming the door on his response, she made sure to lock it before releasing a sinister snicker. Walking over to her vanity, she slowly applied the white makeup, spreading it out on her small face evenly.

Finishing up a good ten minutes later, she frowned once she noticed her bright blue eyes looked like beacons in the night in contrast to her white face. Shrugging it off, she hopped up and walked out to the living room, where Inuyasha sat, flipping through the channels on her television.

Placing her hands on her hips, she frowned.

"Don't know how to knock anymore, jerk?" She asked rudely.

Upon hearing her statement, Inuyasha looked up only to have his jaw hit the ground. He took in her appearance, greedily roaming over her figure as if he were to pounce on her at any given second. Picking his teeth off the ground, he walked over to her, placing his hand on her hips and sucking in a satisfied breath at the feel of her curves in his hands.

"Why knock when you know you have something like _this_ waiting on the other side of the door?" He said, pulling her to him.

Kagome blushed–which was hidden by the paint–before shoving him and his roaming hands away.

"Down, boy. You're lucky you got _that_ close to this, since you won't be getting any closer for the rest of your life." She said, while taking in the white wife beater he wore, accompanied with the black leather jacket hanging loosely off his shoulders. His white hair was pulled back into a low ponytail, barely one at all, while the black bandana on his head covered the whole top of his head, with the exception of his messy bangs. His jeans hung low on his waist and noting the black boots that were on his feet, Kagome knew right away what he was.

A biker, and a very sexy one, at that.

Inuyasha's eyes flickered mischievously before giving her a pearly white smile.

"Don't be too sure about that one, princess."

Kagome could only scoff before walking past him and towards the door.

Watching as her hips swayed while she walked past him, Inutasha could only bite his lip. He knew something good came out of this!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Her humor was well hidden, he had to admit. He wanted to laugh at the stupidity of these people. Carelessly carrying on and making fools of themselves; some dancing, some drinking, and there were even fools who were vomiting. He could only snort and feel pity. Their lives were so pitiful, so meaningless, that they would possibly find joy out of this illusion he had created, only meant to lure the object of his...attention. Looking up to see a wench, recognizing the woman as one of _her_ best friends, stroll in on the arm of an unfamiliar man. This perplexed him since she was always accompanied by that pompous fool, Miroku.

Wonder what could have brought on this change?

Slinking into the darkness, he figured he might as well watch the scene unfold as he waited for her to arrive..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sango couldn't believe it. Her heart felt like it had stopped in its place, failing to provide for the life she now felt worthless. She could see her red hair, glistening in the dim light as she laughed and grinded against someone. But not just someone, oh no. It was him. His maroon eyes were focused hungrily on the ass that was now pushing up against him, and biting his lip, he went in for a squeeze. She only laughed and continued her actions, further fueling Sango's unreleased rage. Her hands were balled up into fists as her sides as she felt all the blood rush to her face.

She didn't know which made her angrier; the fact that Miroku was pulling the same stunt she was currently in the process of doing, or huge fact that the girl that he was technically fucking on the floor was her _cousin._

Preparing to walk up and completely bash the pair until they begged for dear mercy, she was stopped once Ryo had wrapped his long arms around her middle, and nibbling at her ear.

"Care to dance, love?" He asked huskily, calming Sango a little.

Glancing over at the still dancing pair, she gritted her teeth angrily and gripped his hand in hers, dragging him towards the pair.

"I'd love to."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Have I ever told you how much I just _love_ riding with you?" Inuyasha inquired smartly as he climbed off his motorcycle, watching with amusement as Kagome pulled down her dress, a little harder than necessary, the blush on her cheeks plainly obvious, even through her makeup.

"Y–you did that on purpose!" She stuttered, still clumsily fumbling with the bottom of her dress. "Ugh! I feel so.._violated_!"

Inuyasha laughed as he remembered the way her dress pulled up rather far while they rode, giving him enough access to her creamy smooth legs once they had pulled up to a stop sign. She had sputtered and tried to regain her dignity, but he had sped off, causing the flimsy little dress to fly up even higher than before.

Her eyes shot him a glare as she decided to quick messing with her outfit, since it seemed it wouldn't reach her knees like she had wanted.

Inuyasha in turn, only took this opportunity to close the distance between them while encircling his arms around her waist.

"Well let me just so you all the different ways I can make you feel..violated." He said, his lips hovering dangerously close to hers. He felt her shiver, her anxiousness vibrating off her very being before she pushed him away, mumbling something close to 'pedophile'.

Kagome faced the warehouse, and with a gulp, swallowed the uneasy feeling now rising in her stomach. What was this worry that she was having all of a sudden? Shrugging it off, she felt Inuyasha's large hands rest themselves on her hips and give her a slight push forward towards the warehouse, the sound of his boots becoming a rhythmic sound in her ears as they approached. And for some reason, Kagome thought it best that maybe, tonight she should have just stayed home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This took literally, like, forever to write. This chapter has given me the hugest freakin writer's block I've _ever_ had. And in the end, it wasn't necessarily my favorite chapter either..But as much as I would have loved to include the party in this chapter, for some reason it just seemed.._wrong_ to put all this and the party into one chapter. It's not to drive you guys crazy, or anything. Promise. Lol. But I hope your satisfied with this chapter, because as of right now, this is all I can give. I'm immediately starting on the next chapter, and since I'm on Thanksgiving break, I should be able to write a lot faster and the next chap won't be nearly as long, since I already know what's going to happen. So could you all just bare with me? Thanks! And don't forget to **_REVIEW!_** Your reviews are make me want to write!! Keep that in mind, please!

_Spirit_


	16. Chapter 16

**Full Summary:** When Kagome is tricked into going to a party at her worst enemy's mansion, things go terribly wrong on her part and she finds herself tied to him in the worst way possible. Will she be able to escape this situation of lust and heartache?

**Kagome Higurashi: **17;Black hair; blue eyes. Assistant at a downtown daycare in Kyoto.

**Inuyasha Takahashi: **18; Silver hair; golden eyes. Kyoto's heart throb.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anger had consumed her, silently dripping off her tender being as the vile emotion excreted from her very pores. Miroku could see her dragging that useless piece of trash, Ryo, behind her as she tried to ease herself towards them, but he paid it no mind. For tonight, he _knew_ he had the upper hand.

The small smirk spread across his handsome features caused his maroon eyes to twinkle in amusement as he watched her anger consumed eyes lock on him.

In past time, this woman has had the pleasure of teasing and releasing torrents of emotion throughout his blood like a deadly virus for far, far too long. He damned her for this, damned her for making him feel so lovesick, twisted and confused. But not tonight. Because for the first time in a long while, his beloved Sango would not have the satisfaction of seeing his downfall.

Miroku could see her glances of spite towards them every now and then, between the little twirls and dips she was giving to her date, but as mentioned before, he paid this no sorts of attention. As a matter a fact, he even went as far as to wink and smile at her as she looked over towards them. This action only served to make her angrier, outraged even. And although deep down, it pained him to see her in such a state, without that oh so glorious smile of joy on her face, he couldn't help but have the sudden urge to laugh at the redness of her cheeks and the hell's fire that burned in her eyes.

Feeling a bit of pressure on his lower region, he looked down to see the red headed beauty–Ayame– bent over, wiggling her small round behind into his groin. She was looking back at him, biting her finger innocently and smiling at him, inviting him to forget his thoughts of Sango for the moment and indulge into her world of infinite pleasure.

So with an eager smile, he readily obliged.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryo was indefinable.

Many things could be used to depict this ill-tempered, over confident boy; one being particularly mulish. He was a bit strong-willed, especially when it came to things he wanted, and more so when it came to objects he wasn't meant to obtain. And according to his two sisters, apparently he was a little bit of a obnoxious, self-centered jackass. But who cares? He could live with those accusations.

But out of all the things he may have been called during his life, he could _not_ admit to being stupid. Everything he did was well planned out, every step precisely thought of so he could obtain his prize. He would even go so far as to call himself slightly clever. He never believed in running head first into something without a second–or perhaps third– thought involved. Ryo always liked to stay ahead of the game when it came to something of his benefit.

So what he didn't understand was what this girl took him for. Did she think he was some sort of idiot? He could tell when he was being ignored. That was something that irritated him a bit. But when he was being ignored for _another_ was something that really set him off. She was dancing, yeah okay, but not once had she looked at him this whole night! No flirtatious winks or bashful giggles or anything! Not even a smile!

So pursing his lips, he carefully glanced over at the boy whom she was so obviously enthralled in at that very moment. The boy seemed to be enjoying himself intensely, his maroon eyes flashing lustfully at the red-headed minx that currently occupied his attention. It was quite obvious that Sango's hateful attention was not being returned...or even acknowledged for that matter. So what he didn't understand was why is it that _his_ woman found this boy so interesting? Did they have some sort of past together? A past grudge or a lingering hatred for another? Figuring it was one of the two, he licked his dry lips in thought as he grasped her hips in his calloused hands. Whether it be past love or hate, he was pretty sure he now had the solution to all his problems.

And hers.

As Sango slowed her movements, he took the opportunity to clasp his arms around her waist in a comforting manner, slowly pulling her away from the dance floor.

Obviously noticing that her view of the boy was now drifting farther and farther away, she looked up to him with her surprised brown eyes, a guarded confusion mixed into their dark hue.

"Where are you taking me, Ryo?" She asked, his ears now able to hear her more clearly now that the music was now fading away into the distance.

His crimson eyes peered into her own chocolate ones and smiled sincerely.

"You'll see, Sango," He replied, gently pushing her against the rugged bark of what felt to be a tree as his eyes glinted dangerously. "Because it's about time I show you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Her brown eyes had closed long ago, without her consent or will for them to do so. It was apparent–even in her bound and gagged state– that she had lost consciousness long before. How did she know this? Because the door was now creaking upon, and forcing her sunburned eyes open, she could vaguely see the hazy light of the outside pour into her dungeon..of sorts. She watched, her mind numb to all thought, as _he_ slunk through the door smoothly. His blue eyes seemed to drain all the from the room until she realized, heart heavy with sorrow, that he was closing the door behind him.

Her mind now on full alert for the first time in her long three hours tied up, she was now aware of where her restraints began and her freedom ended. And accompanied with this new realization came a whole new bout of fear that slid its cold, lingering fingers down her back teasingly. Her body shook violently with a shiver as her brown eyes widened. There was now nothing stopping him from coming towards her, nothing in between the two of them, or the knife that now gleamed brightly in the moonlight.

_Abandon hope in the midst of the night.._

She slowly closed her eyes as despair overcame her and farfetched hopes began to swell within her heart, making her oblivious to all around her as lies began to consume her entire being.

She saw gold.

Gold pools of emotion gazing endlessly into her eyes, dispersing the darkness that surrounded her and engulfing her in warmth. She embraced this warmth, smiling into the depths of his heat while in the deep recesses of her sub-conscious mind, he was embracing her.

_The sound of ripping flesh vaguely rang in her ears.._

Silver hair fluttered against her face as feather-like kisses tickled her body lovingly with the presence of a hovering emotion; one that filled her with anxiousness and an immeasurable myriad of pleasure.

_Blood seeped onto the sheets, staining the starch white sheets a vibrant red.._

All words had fell on deaf ears at that moment, her body quivering at the sensational memories her mind was replaying, their vividness making her question reality. His vows of love, touches of pleasure, and kisses of affection darted by her one by one before gold and silver filled her vision in one vibrant collage of endless beauty.

'_He'll come for me, I know he will!' _

And as the endless hues began to fade, the pain began to emerge behind closed lids, vaguely reminding her of her untimely fate. But she still indulged herself in her hopes and prayers that he would come and save her, before the pain engulfed her completely.

'_Gods, no! Please don't let it end like this!'_

And as chocolate eyes began to open, gold was quickly replaced with a sinister cerulean, and all hope faded away into nonexistence as her captor muttered one word.

She obliged without even thinking about it, not giving him a chance to prepare himself for her high-pitched, piercing voice to cut into his ears. Kikyo's screams had chased away what little remaining hope she possessed left, her desire to live flittering away sorrowfully behind it. Crystal tears leaked down her clenched eyes, willing her pain to go away as her heart bled horrific cries through her parted lips. Only, her tears had only made the anguish intensify into nearly unbearable. But she had no shame and no worries, since it would all be gone soon and then she could slip into the darkness that now engulfed her heart.

After all, what was life when the gold and silver she loved couldn't save her?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Inuyasha Takahashi, put me down right _now_!!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs, clenching her thighs together in a ruthless effort not to fall from her perch on top of Inuyasha's wide shoulders.

"Sorry babe, can't hear you!" He said, grinning up devilishly up at her, his golden eyes gleaming mischievously.

She tried desperately to wiggle her legs, but found it quite difficult since Inuyasha now had a vice grip on her ankles. Why is it that all boys were all so damn _strong_?

Looking around, she noticed that she was not the only female hovering in the air due to some miscellaneous guy...or girl. But what she did noticed was she was the only one displeased by unwillingly being tossed into the air. She mentally shrugged. This was _not_ her idea of a good time, no matter how many other people enjoyed it.

Giving up her fruitless attempts to return to the ground, she now focused on the fact that every time Inuyasha had moved the slightest bit, her dress would ride up her thighs higher and higher, which meant her...A deep blush spread across her cheeks as she tried with all her might to pull the tiny dress down to at least preserve _some_ of her dignity. But for God's sakes, she could not get over the fact that Inuyasha's head was _between her legs_. She frowned deeply, wondering how she could embarrass herself so badly with her own thoughts. Speaking of embarrassment, she was beginning to notice that not only were her legs spread open on the back of Inuyasha's head, but as he began to sub-consciously rub her calves, she found herself getting a little too _excited_ for her comfort.

Seeming to sense her thoughts (or something else), Inuyasha took the initiative–with what seemed like expertise experience–and threw her in air and somehow managed to catch her over his shoulder.

Oh _great._

Now she was on his shoulder like a sacks of potatoes, her behind hovering in the faces of everyone else in the whole entire world, from what it seemed at the hoots and hollers she was receiving. Turning to face Inuyasha, now that she was actually in eye contact with him, she frowned at the irritated look on his face. Why would _he_ be irritated? She was the one with her Minney Mouse underwear on display to the world! (Besides, it's not as if she _liked_ Minney Mouse or anything.) But before she could ask, he flipped her over his shoulder with a grunt and onto her feet.

Standing there for a moment dazed as random people bumped into her, Kagome blushed harder at the questioning gaze she now noticed Inuyasha was giving her.

"What?" She asked, her voice seeming to be drowned out by the music and heavy fumes of God-knows-what surrounding them.

But it seemed he had heard very clearly because looking down at her, he began to smile. As Kagome began to grow suspicious, she squealed once he leaned down to her ear and licked her lobe playfully.

"Don't look so surprised. I didn't know you could get turned on either." He whispered, a hint of humor in his voice.

At this statement, Kagome's blush rose ten-fold, her crystal blue eyes gleaming angrily against her white face. Opening her mouth to reply to his comment, she stopped once she realized he was now walking away.

Kagome gave a quick once over to the drunken teens surrounding her, dancing, singing and having fun. Her gut suddenly twisted into a nervous knot before she averted her eyes and ran after Inuyasha. What was this horrible feeling of unease she was having?

Following him to a seemingly secluded hallway, she pushed away her fears and grabbed his wrist forcefully, pulling him around to face her.

"Where do you think you're going?" She bit out at him, her brows furrowing in confusion.

He quirked his eyebrow, smirking at her through his intense gaze.

"You got some sorts of nerve, wench," he said, stepping closer to her as he watched her gulp and take a step back. His eyes has suddenly grown serious.

"W-what are you talking about, Inuyasha? You're not making any sense." She said, trying to keep her brave resolve even as she felt her back press against a wall behind her. She would _not_ cower before him! But looking up to his ferocious eyes, gleaming with that mischievous hue as she licked her lips anxiously, she felt her resolve slowly melt away. Suddenly, she felt trapped.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Kagome." He replied cooly, surprisingly not coming any closer. She mentally sighed in relief. She didn't think she could take the proximity. Although, instead of giving her a chance to deny his accusations, he continued to speak.

"You know what you do to me, don't you? How can you not?" He hissed, the angry tone in his voice worrying Kagome intensely. What had she done wrong now?

"You prance around here claiming you hate me and all this, but if that's so true Kagome, then.." He paused as he clenched his eyes shut, seeming to have trouble with his words. They twitched against his eyelids in their obvious mental struggle, but once he opened them again, Kagome gasped at their amazing hue. His pupils were small dots in the center of his dark amber disks as he gazed upon her with intense emotion.

"Why do you make me _feel_ like this?"

Kagome throat closed up in knot as she looked upon him. Where was all of this coming from all of a sudden? She wasn't mentally prepared for this confrontation, even if she had gone through it in her head a thousand times. Although, in her visions, it was her confronting him, not the other way around. This was not supposed to be happening right now! Gulping down the lump in her throat, she made a nervous attempt to speak. Wrong move.

"Inuyasha..I–"

"You don't know, do you? Heh." He said bitterly through a chuckle. "I figured you wouldn't. It's just all a part of your scheme to get back at Kouga."

Before she could even think about it, she jumped to her defense.

"No! I would never!" She shouted, appalled that he would accuse her of such a thing. _His_ name stung her insides, making her quiver slightly in fear. It was even worse hearing it from Inuyasha, someone who was supposed to protect her from these feelings.

He merely scoffed in response, turning away from her and her obviously untrue words.

"Whatever, you never really had a _good_ chance to go out with me, you know." He mumbled angrily, shoving his hands in his pockets as if he were pouting about this fact.

But Kagome thought different.

"I did too!" She argued, raising her voice and taking a step off of the wall he had backed her into. "Do you remember the threat you made to tell _everyone_ that we slept together?! Or does it seem to slip your mind sometimes?!"

Inuyasha winced, thinking maybe that he shouldn't have started this conversation with her. But despite the argument that was now heating up, he felt compelled to continue and tell her what had been on his mind for so long. There was a weird, foreboding feeling that had eased its way into the pit of his stomach a little while ago, and for some reason, he had chosen not to ignore it.

Looking down upon her, his gaze softened once he noticed the pleading, yet angry, understanding that swirled in her blue eyes. He had known what he had done to her, something that seemed to be so far in the past now that he stood there staring down at her. They had come so far in this makeshift relationship, that he often mistook the reason she stayed with him was something akin to love..possibly? Why his chest swelled slightly with hope at this thought was beyond him, but when she reminded him of the reason that weren't at each others throats constantly was like a slap in the face.

But whether Inuyasha took it as an insult or the truth, he now noticed that his need to know her feelings took priority over all else.

"So then tell me," he inquired, turning to face her once more, his resolve in place. "What is it that you've _let_ yourself be bound to me for so long? That you don't protest when I flirt with you, but instead you blush? "He was becoming desperate now, his voice now rising to a shouting extent, "Or the fact that those damn eyes of yours almost _always_ betray what you're saying to me! Dammit, Kagome, tell me something!" _'Tell me I'm not the only fucking one with feelings so strong!'_

Kagome sputtered verbally as her heart thundered murderously against her chest. Her breath quickened and as her vision swirled and blurred at all the possibilities of his words. She wanted to say something, but she was so torn! Her heart wanted her to scream declarations of love and infatuation that she so sure were fallacious, whilst her body and mind told her ignore his feelings and concentrate on holding onto the dark grudge she held against him that she was unwittingly letting slip away into her forgotten past. She had thought of this for such a long time that the possibilities made her quiver with anxiousness. God, how long had it been since she reveled his looks from afar, and sometimes against her unrelenting hate, wished that she was the girl that he was winking at, or the one he held in his arms as he fell asleep at night. She had loved him for quite a while, it seemed.

But on the other note, she had also hated him, this detest consuming both her common sense and feelings of infatuation. He had tormented her since day one, embarrassing and mocking her in ways that were too malicious to even _think_ of without grasping a wisp of forgotten hatred. And once her sister had become his partner in crime, this just doubled the torment. Day by day Kagome would listen to them throw foul insults her way, and at some point she remembered that she had most likely fallen into a shallow depression. Any feelings of good will towards him and her sister angrily wilted away with her slow recovery, thanks to Rin and Sango. But why is it that now that she actually _knew_ him, actually yearned for his touch or smile, that these things seemed so far away from her now? It was as if when she peered into their past, she was looking at the memories of another person.

Finally looking up to him, her eyes a light hue, she shook her head and frowned, the mixed emotions in her head making her rather confused and flustered.

"Inuyasha.."

She felt his body envelope hers, making her swallow what ever words that were going to fall from her mouth. He pressed her against him desperately, as if he were trying to merge her body with his. And although Kagome found him by no means smothering her, she soon found that with her throat as clogged as it was with tears, she figured she didn't need to say anything anyway.

"Kagome, I need you to tell me what this is I'm feeling." He whispered hoarsely in her ear as he pulled her closer. "Why can't I stand the sight of you even _staring_ at another man? Or why do I get this stupid fucking sick feeling when I watch you walk away from me?" He took a shuddering breath, as if he was about to plunge to his death with his next statement.

"Tell me, Kagome, please tell me why _I can't get you out of my head._"

Her arms slowly entwining themselves around his middle, the tears leaking from her eyes was the only response she could give him. How long had she waited for him to say utter words like that to her? How many dreams had she had about him as she fell asleep at night, muttering those same words and her returning them with equal enthusiasm. But her dreams seemed like flying now. You always wish you could soar into the air and glide gracefully with the birds, but somehow when you obtain this height, the surreal feeling of the situation scares you right back to reality.

'_It's better off I not go into details about how I feel.,' _she thought breathing in his musky scent for comfort, _'I think we'd be better off that way.'_

And as she considered the fact more and more, she knew that she could never tell him, she could never reveal the way she felt about him. Even though she trusted him, she would never make herself so vulnerable ever again.

Pulling herself away from her thoughts, she looked up to Inuyasha, who was now untangling himself from her, she suddenly felt worried at the possibility that he would be angry with her lack of speech. But instead, his gaze was averted and concentrated with a worried glint in his golden eyes as he looked towards the dance floor of the party.

What she saw scared her sick.

People were rushing through the doors, frantically fighting and shoving to get out of the warehouse. Various shouts of fear were heard as the lights above them flittered on and off before dying completely. Inuyasha flickered his gaze to Kagome for a moment to find that his confused gaze mirrored her own. He scanned her for a moment before looking back up to witness people begin to break windows and scramble out of them frenzied, looking for a quicker escape, their lack of light seeming to multiply their fear ten fold.

But the question was, what were they escaping from?

Her query was soon answered once they heard a bone chilling scream. It was a hoarse, eerie sound that vaguely reminded Kagome of dying women she had seen in scary movies as a child. But this was no movie, and the screams she was hearing were _very_ real, seemingly full of anguish and despair as they pierced her ears unmercifully. She had no second thoughts of grabbing Inuyasha and hauling tail out of there when there were sounds that made her blood run ice cold. Simultaneously, three ear-cracking shots of fire were heard, and with this, people began to rush faster, if that were possible.

"Kagome, listen to me." She heard Inuyasha say, but for some reason she couldn't take her eyes away from the teenagers who weren't quick enough to get away from the unrelenting bullets and ended up laid out helplessly on the ground.

Gods, what was going on?

"Kagome! Listen!" Her attention turned to him and because of her blurry vision, she noticed that she had been crying. "I have to get you out of here, okay? You can't stay here."

He then proceeded to grab her hand and run towards the diminishing crowd. But since his words had registered a little late, Kagome stopped in her tracks and tugged forcefully on his arm.

"What do you mean get _me_ out of here?! Where are you going?!" She asked desperately, hoping to the gods that he wasn't going to say what she thought he meant.

"I'm going to find out who's ruining my fucking night, that's what." He said, his jaw taught, focusing on his surroundings. He had to get Kagome of there quick. The warehouse was now almost empty and if they made a made dash too late, they'd be open targets.

"Don't put yourself in danger, Inuyasha! We have to get out of here together!" She wailed, the tears in her eyes glistening. "I don't want to leave without you! I won't!"

Inuyasha shook his head. She wouldn't understand his reasoning, even if he tried to explain it. The ominous feeling in his gut had told him that he was out of time, and he could do nothing to stop the sequence of events of coming his way.

So instead, he looked into Kagome's eyes, desperately begging her to listen to him this _once_.

"I told you I'd protect you, you stupid girl! And I can't do that by sitting here listening to you blabber about what you will or won't do! Now come on!"

Instead of letting her retort, he swept her up in one movement before he ran towards the broken window in the wall ahead of them.

Angry shots continued to rang out, so he shielded Kagome best he could whilst glancing up every so often to see who was doing the fatal shootings. What he saw almost made him lose his footing.

Kouga stood in an open doorway to his left, the blackness behind him making him seem all the more sinister as his blue eyes gleamed evilly in his direction. And as he spotted them, a wide smile played out on his lips. It's as if he were receiving a long anticipated prize by looking upon them. Kouga then lifted his arm to point the silver 9 mm at them and just as Inuyasha leapt out the window, he could hear the ringing of the bullet leaving the barrel as the skin in his left arm burned and tore to pieces before white hot paint shot through him.

His landing was rough. Instead of landing on his feet like he intended, his legs gave out beneath him and he found himself rolling on the ground, Kagome still in his arms.

Once they had stopped he didn't hesitate as he set Kagome to the ground, inspecting her closely. Her shocked blues gazed up at his wounded arm as he looked over the bump on her forehead. Even though he found this small bump to be the result of his own clumsiness, he couldn't help but feel rage against Kouga. He had taken a shot at him _and_ his woman. The bastard would surely to die tonight.

"Inuyasha you're bleeding!" He heard kagome cry, her voice ringing painful bells in his head. Tearing off his head scarf, he proceeded to shred it into pieces and wrap it around his left arm. He winced. The bullet was still in his arm. Not a comfortable feeling.

"Shut up, wench. You're hurt, too." He growled, running his thumb over the small bump on her forehead.

Kagome only shook her head stubbornly.

"He shot you! We have to get you to a hospital or–"

"I said shut up, wench. I'm going back, whether you like it or not." He said, giving her a sharp glare as he peeled off his jacket carefully.

Kagome bit her lip at the trickle of blood that trailed down his muscled arm from the movement. She couldn't let him go. She didn't want the risk the chance of losing him just because he had chosen this particular time to be stubborn beyond reason. He meant too much to her. And now with his feelings out in the open (somewhat), she realized that if something happened to him, it would only hurt twice as much. But looking up worriedly to his determined face, she now noticed that she could do nothing to stop him from leaving her this time.

So taking the opportunity presented before her, she stood up and forcefully grabbed the back of his neck before bringing his lips crashing down onto her own. She felt them bruise instantly, but she couldn't bring herself to care. He responded quickly, sliding his arms around to rest on the small of her back as he moaned slightly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, savoring the taste of him in one fluid movement of her tongue. And without warning, she angrily pushed him away from her as she averted her eyes from his somewhat dazed expression.

"Go," She said, her lips swollen red, "Before I change my mind."

Inuyasha looked uncertain for a moment, as if he actually wanted to reconsider and stay with her, but before he could lose his resolve, he nodded to her before turning heel and dashing off.

As Kagome watched his retreating back, she clutched his jacket to her chest tightly until he disappeared back into the warehouse with one leap into the window they had just came through.

A deep frown etched her face as she heard another blood curdling scream emit from the large warehouse. There was someone in there in trouble, a woman, by the sounds of it, and no matter how cocky her Inuyasha was, there was no way he'd be able to do anything alone. Straightening up, his strict orders quickly flew from her mind. She was standing in the wrong place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**10 Minutes Earlier**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"W-what are you doing?!" Sango's flustered voice echoed, a deep blush creeping up her face. They were is the midst of the dark forest Ryo had pulled her in so whatever..cries..she emitted couldn't be heard by others.

Ryo seemed not to take notice to her embarrassment because he continued his actions, his lips connecting to her neck multiple times as he chuckled.

"Kissing you," he said between the tender kisses he was placing along her jawbone, "Can't you tell?"

Sango scoffed before placing her hands on his shoulders and closing her eyes at the cold shudder that seeped into her skin.

"Of course I know _what_ you're doing." She said, the guilty feeling in the pit of her stomach slinking its way to her chest. "But..why?"

She found this wrong on so many levels. One in particular being a maroon eyed man with a sharp tongue and a heart of gold that she just couldn't seem to erase from her mind, no matter how hard she tried.

Oh, how she tried.

But as she stood there in the middle of the forest, this foreign boy sensually sucking on her neck, she couldn't help but feel she was betraying _him_ somehow. Yes, he had betrayed her in ways a person should never do to someone they supposedly loved, but with the stunt he had pulled, Sango found her self face to face with her own paradigm shift. Then man she thought she knew was now forgotten as she gazed upon Miroku on the dance floor with her–_ugh_–cousin. Since when did he get the gall to do such a thing? She never expected him to go through such lengths to make her jealous (if that's even what he was doing) and even though it angered her beyond belief, she found herself over joyed at the fact. Because it was now that she realized that he wasn't just this hopeless flirt that clung to her leg as she walked. He was his own independent person, and that was _very_ sexy. Despite the fact that he was using her cousin to catch her attention, he proved to her that he could let her go, just to see if she return to him. And that's all the cue she needed to start running. But looking down to Ryo, she noticed that it would be awfully hard to run towards anything with him quite..attached to her neck.

Feeling a bit disgusted at her actions, she pushed put a bit of pressure on his shoulders, urging him to get off of her.

He complied, his face distorting with confusion as he looked upon her, the milky light of the moon giving his crimson eyes a frightening effect. She sub-consciously rubbed the back of her neck. She had some explaining to do.

"I'm sorry, Ryo." She said sincerely, "I just can't do this right now. I'm not quite ready to..I dunno..move on..if that's what you wanna call it. I'm really sorry."

He stared at her for a few contemplating moments before his eyes hardened, and the grip that never loosened on her waist now became tighter as he sneered at her.

"No, Sango. I won't let you go back to him." He said, his resolve seemed to be set in place whilst he pushed her harder against the bark of the tree.

Sango raised an eyebrow before she frowned. He wasn't going to _let_ her? He must have her mistaken with someone who wouldn't beat his ass. Balling her hand into a tight fist, she tried once more reason with him. It's not like she _wanted_ to maul him or anything.

"Ryo, I–"

But before she could speak, a fist jutted out from the darkness to her left and connected with his face, causing a sickening crack to sound before Ryo hit the ground in a heap on the forest floor.

Sango looked down at him shocked for a moment before someone stepped up next to her, effectively spitting on the ground next to the unconscious boy.

"The only reason she's not going anywhere is cus' I'm right here."

Sango looked up and took her utter surprise, Miroku stood over Ryo, his face etched in irritation. His muscular body bathed in the moonlight, he stood before her like a god, fist clenched tightly and jaw taught.

"Miroku what are you–"

"I followed you. I don't trust this guy as far as I can throw him." He replied, effectively cutting her off.

A bit agitated, Sango immediately forgot her gratitude and scowled at him, placing her hands on her hips.

"If someone cuts me off one more time I–mmmff!" Sango's words were smothered when Miroku's lips came crashing down upon hers with unrelenting emotion as he pulled her closer to him. He swallowed her words with his tongue as Sango melted into his touch with a blissful hum of pleasure. Eager fingers found their way to the back of his head where they followed his hair to his back. Since when had his hair grown so long? Delighted by this fact (**A/N: **Guys with long hair are sexy ;-)) she ripped out the tie in his head, tangling her hand in his tresses. Her tongue reveled his taste fully as he pulled her head back drank in her taste as if she would disappear from his arms the next moment.

He released her, his breath harsh and ragged as his lips hovered over hers.

"Shit, Sango.." He breathed, his breath tickling her face lightly.

"Yeah," She replied with a smile, "I love you, too."

Miroku stood stunned for moment, as if he never expected her to say such a thing. But with a relaxed smile, he rested his chin on top of her head as he pulled her into an embrace.

"Good." He replied softly.

Sango pulled away slowly, her eyes looking up him, confused.

"What happened to happened to Ayame?" She inquired slyly, the jealousy in her voice very evident.

Miroku merely smirked in response and gave her quizzical look.

"Who?"

Sango shook her head and smile brightly, thankful that her predictions were right. He didn't leave her completely, and probably never would. Leaning in to kiss him again, her body went rigid as what sounded like gunshots rang through the air.

Looking up towards the sky, Sango bit her lip as she continued to hear more gunshots and this time mingled with the screams and cries of people as they shot daggers into the night sky.

"C'mon Miroku, let's go find out what going on." She said, beginning to head towards the brink of the forest.

Miroku glanced at the fallen boy for a moment before catching up to Sango with haste.

"What about him?" He said, jerking his thumb toward the boy they were now leaving.

Sango shrugged as she continued to run.

"He'll be fine. No harm should reach him way out here."

Miroku frowned.

"A shame, really."

Sango chose to ignore his comment as the trees obscuring her vision began to thin and she could see the many teens scattered about as they dashed away from the warehouse in a terrified haste. Her gut wrenched in a knot as she noticed that upon the kids leaving, there we still some that were left lying on the ground groaning and hollering in pain.

"Damn," She heard Miroku mutter as he came to a stop next to her, "What the hell happened here?"

She could tell he wasn't any more happy with their surveillance of the area than she was. The ground smoking due to the still lit sticks of marijuana and the stray bullets that managed to miss their targets, the large parking lot was something akin to a slaughter. Various bodies lay scattered about the ground, a few remaining still without movement or sound.

Watching as Miroku slowly approached one individual, she grasped her wits in a bundle before running up and kneeling beside him as he peered upon the young boy. His yellow hair stained with dried blood and dirt, pale grey eyes stared emotionlessly beyond them and towards the sky. As Sango listened closely, she could hear the his ragged effort with each breath he took in and out. His torso was covered in blood, and looking for the source of it, her fist clenched tightly as she gazed upon the bullet hole that dangerously close to his lung.

"_Dammit,"_ she seethed silently, _"Who would have done such a thing?"_

Apparently upon her inspection and personal thoughts, Miroku had taken it upon himself to interrogate the young boy. Sango watched as he heaved a heavy sigh and stood up.

"We have to get these people some help," he said taking out his cell phone, "If they are here any longer we'll have quite a few casualties on hand."

Sango bit her lip and nodded. Apparently, she had completely forgotten that Inuyasha and Kagome had attended this party as well.Were they hurt and among one of the many who lay scattered before her? Or had Inuyasha had enough sense to get Kagome out of the before she got into the midst of this ordeal?

Feeling Miroku's hand slide into her own, she looked up and found comfort in his reassuring smile.

"I'm sure they'll be fine," he said, seeming to read her thoughts.

She nodded and with one final squeeze of her hand, he released her and continued on with the task at hand. Looking up to the sky she prayed with all her heart that her best friend–her sister–would be okay, because at the time, that's all she could do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'_Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap,' _Kagome breathed nervously, clumsily ducking behind a wall as a bullet sounded dangerously close to her ear. She could practically feel the air being sliced as it whizzed past her. Her heart pounded dangerously hard against her chest as her blue eyes clouded over with tears.

She had seen him all to clearly.

Standing with all his formal vicious glory, he stood tall, his azure eyes gleaming as the gun in his hand mocked her from a distance, its barrel staring at her blatantly. He looked upon her with desire, the malice in his eyes giving them a disgusting hue of tainted cerulean.

Is this what he had become? A dark, twisted shell of her former love? Or had he been this way the entire time, luring her to fall in love with his well defined facade of sincerity and kindness? She clenched her eyes shut fore a mere moment as a tear trailed down her face. No matter the answer, the man she once knew was forever lost to her now. Her knees nearly buckled beneath her as his mouth spread into sinister grin before lifting his gun to point in her direction.

Time seemed to have slowed as it exploded in a small burst of red before the bullet came unmercifully hurdling her way. Gathering her wits, she jumped out of the way in time to evade the initial damage, but with her side bleeding heavily, it became apparent that she had not been quick enough. And as she sat there with the protection of a flimsy wooden wall, only one thought raced frantically through her head.

'_Where the hell is Inuyasha?'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hands tightened into deadly fists, Inuyasha clenched his teeth as he sent another blow hurdling towards his opponent in a fury of rage. The boy, looking down distractedly at his fallen comrade, never realized he had been hit until the blow landed onto his temple and he lay unconscious on the floor next to his partner. Inuyasha looked down disgustedly at the two boys with a frown before hissing at the dull throbbing pain that had settled in hand.

"Hard headed bastards.." He growled angrily, shaking his hand irritably.

He had run into the two boys–they seemed no older than he–in his effort to cleanly slice Kouga's head off his shoulders with his mad dash of rage. But before he could accomplish this task, his vision doubled and shook violently as another bullet landed itself in his already injured arm, becoming buried deep into his forearm. He hissed and stumbled in pain as he clenched his eyes shut in a fruitless effort to ease the searing hot pain coursing through him.

'_Shot number two,' _his mind reminded him nastily, _'You can't take much more of this.'_

Silently agreeing to this, he opened his amber eyes to not only find Kouga gone from his previous perch at the front of the warehouse, but that he now stood face to face with the two unconscious boys that lay before him.A quick brawl had ensued and with the agility and strength he had acquired during countless hours in the gym, he emerged with a mere handful of bruises to show for his fight.

But now with his left arm nearly in a state of paralysis, he contemplated his next actions before two shots rang out behind him. Not giving a second thought, he grabbed one of the guns the two boys carried and whirled around to have his heart sink deep into the bowels of his stomach.

Kagome's small figure could be seen darting towards a nameless hallway as Kouga cackled evilly before pointing the gun in her direction. Inuyasha didn't know if it was because of the gun that was now aimed her way or the fact that she had just unveiled to herself the mastermind to the massacre, but the way dread engulfed her eyes as they widened to supernatural extent caused him to choke. And as the bullet collided with her side before tearing the flesh and ripping through, Inuyasha found his arm working on his own accord as rage fueled his actions and before he knew it, he had pulled the trigger three times without even contemplating it. So many thoughts raced frantically through his head that he didn't even register the bullet Kouga had just released in Kagome's direction or the unexpected cry of pain he emitted soon after as the bullets tore angrily into his back. Kouga's stature faltered and he fell to his knees, looking back at him weakly, the detest in his eyes very evident. But as Inuyasha looked on, what surprised him most was the vague cry of 'Oh my god, no!' as Kagome dashed from her hiding place and straight to the fallen Kouga, not even noticing that he too had fallen, his bruised form soon laying helplessly in a crimson pool of his own blood. Kagome's deathly shrill cries filled his ears before his world was engulfed by a blanket of cold darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wow, now if I ain't the biggest ass hole on the planet for just sooo many reasons. I'm pretty sure you all can name them without my help, as a matter of fact. :-) I can't believe it took me so long to get this chapter up. I had a huge ginormous writer's block and a little lack of inspiration. But as I read over the numerous reviews and e-mails, I could only smile and say, "How could I let my people down?" And here it is! A bit unedited, not too bad considering I do all the editing myself, but whatever, here is Chapter 16! And as of right now, I couldn't tell you how long Chap. 17 will take and considering my B-day (February 19th!) is coming up, only time can tell, so I gave you all an extra long chapter that I hope you will like! Please please review or the next chapter might take a little longer than intended, eh? By the way, **_LETS TRY HARD TO HIT 400 PEOPLE!_** To hit 400 reviews would be the best birthday gift ever from you guys! Well, until next time!

_Spirit_


	17. Chapter 17

**Full Summary:** When Kagome is tricked into going to a party at her worst enemy's mansion, things go terribly wrong on her part and she finds herself tied to him in the worst way possible. Will she be able to escape this situation of lust and heartache?

**Kagome Higurashi: **17;Black hair; blue eyes. Assistant at a downtown daycare in Kyoto.

**Inuyasha Takahashi: **18; Silver hair; golden eyes. Kyoto's heart throb.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**A/N: **Well, well, well! Lookie what we have here! My first flame! Let's take a peek, shall we?

_I have read your so called update and I think that you need to to stop watching so much porn. It is obvious that that could be your only inspirastion and I think that you are a sick,little child. This is not how peole would want a cartoon to go. you should be ashamed of yourself. You are a a nymphomaniac, and it is obvious that you are not getting any because if you were then you would not be watching cartoons and you would not be talking about so much sex. Either you get some helpn or go get yourself some. _

Let's see..Well seeing as I don't have time enough to dissect this message and tell you all what's obviously wrong with the person who left this review (I'm quite sure you can find out yourselves), I will say this. Everyone is entitled to their opinions, but reviews like this are **NOT NEEDED**. I understand that some people may not like my writing and I respect that, (kind of) but when you write insulting things like this, it makes it hard for me to keep a high chin and shut up. And being that this flame was written on freakin' Valentine's Day, apparently I'm not the only one without a life (now _there's_ an eye roller). So with that aside, let's continue with the story!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I can only imagine the things you're thinking right about now.

But I don't need your thoughts, since I can only tell myself how much of an idiot I am for rushing head first into the ultimate danger (that being a certain crazy, ponytail wearing bastard) _and_ leaving a helpless woman to fend for herself in the face of peril to handle my own issues. Or I bet many of you rebellious souls, who love a great action and drama scene and really couldn't give a fuck about my problems, think that I'm the complete shit for finally shooting and getting that bastard Kouga out of the picture. But then again, I'm not a mind reader, so you could probably thinking 'Why in the world is he wasting my time with this crap?'. Whatever your thoughts, they probably wouldn't do me any good in this state anyway. Because at this time, as I spill my most inner thoughts and feelings to you all, I am in what the doctors describe as a deep state of 'unconsciousness'.

So stop fucking scrutinizing me.

The initial shock of the last bullet that completely pierced my body and barely grazed my heart put my mind into complete numb blankness, it seems. I always thought you had to take a pretty hard blow to the head in order to get in become unconscious. But I guess I was wrong, because here I am, head undamaged and hard as hell, sitting as stationary as an old man's–

Never mind. I'm sure you get the point.

But you know what's funny? All the doctors and nurses walking around here are always spouting fancy words for diseases and whatnot, making it seem like they know exactly what's going on (which they damn well should!) but none of them–even the stick in the ass bastard who keeps breathing over me (Dr. Jakotsu was his name?)–know that I am fully aware of everything that's going on around me.

You laughing yet?

I hear everything, from Rin's hopeless cries as she clung to my brother with the news that I could have very much died, to Kagome's loud, insistent whining about how she'd lay on the ground and die a bloody death right there on the floor than be placed in a different room than mine. Even though I couldn't see shit, I could imagine her tiny, bruised form staring defiantly up at the doctors with a azure fire raging in her large eyes. But of course, this scared her mother to a fiery hell and back. So with some kind words of persuasion, I was now aware that the persistent little brat was in the bed a few feet from mine, slumbering peacefully.

Upon other unmentionable things, I had also heard Miroku's berating curses as he and Sango had found out about what actions I took and I should know that once I woke, I was in for one hell of a beating. Despite the seriousness in his tone, if I was able, I would have very much scoffed and flipped the bastard off with a few choice words tossed in for extra measure. As _if_.

Now you see, none of things really bothered me like you think they would. I was just a silent listener on people's conversations when they were very sure I wasn't aware of it. But in fact, I was just alert as I would be awake.

And believe me, it absolutely _sucked._

I had heard every word and sound, right down the small speech Sesshomaru had given Rin about how I was a feebleminded imbecile that he couldn't take his eyes off of for one night and that if I ever pulled a stunt even _close_ to this one how he would have the entire hospital sweating blood trying to keep me alive.

He's going to get a few words once I woke up, too. Bastard.

Another thing I noticed was that I was always awake (if you could call it that) and never became the least bit tired. Maybe it was because my actual body was in such a state of immobility that there was no way in hell I could get tired. It just was just as if I was drifting there in the darkness, their voices floating leisurely down to me, the only company I had in my dark abyss and I have to admit, my nights were horrible. But nonetheless, I saw nothing, and heard everything.

Including the news about Kikyou.

Now, before you go running off and doing that thinking shit again, I didn't really take this news as bad as you would have thought..

Okay maybe I would have handled it a little more violently if I were able to move..or maybe even see, but like I said, I was only a silent observer.

"Does he know?" Even though I heard many voices during the day, for some reason the soft voices Sango and Rin were using caught my complete attention. A soft breeze of wind blew into my open window and tickled my cheek for a moment as I heard the crickets chirp happily in the distance. Then it dawned on me. They were talking about me. And by the way there voices were reduced to mere hushed whispers, I realized another thing. It was late night, and no one was supposed to be here.

I could hear Kagome shift uncomfortably before clearing her throat in a small attempt to calm her uneasiness.

"Know what?" She managed to squeak out. That was Kagome for you. Always trying to avoid the inevitable, whether she wanted to or not. But for her voice to sound so shaky and vulnerable, this sounded like something that she would really rather not have confided in at the moment. I listened harder, if that were possible.

I could almost sense their hesitation like a thick cloud transpiring in the air to give the news, but after a few painful moments later, Rin spoke.

"Kikyou's in ICU. She almost didn't make it, the doctors said."

Kagome gasped and the silence that followed after was ten times worse than the first time. And as you guessed, I grew into a state of undeniable fucking fury. Well, mental fury anyway.

But can you blame me? I had heard about the inflictions that had been given to Kikyou, about the multiple cuts and gashes that had been inflicted on her–including her punctured kidney–but I didn't think it could be this bad. How could I live with myself now? Images of Kikyou's bloody, pale form laying motionless on the floor, chocolate eyes staring lifelessly ahead was enough to make me want to vomit and explode in furor all at the same time. After all, as much as it hurts me to admit, she was the first person I ever cared about. All my feelings for her hadn't completely diminished over time, no matter how many times I tell myself they have. So with a heavy heart, my ears observed further.

"Why? When?" I heard Kagome soft voice ask, and I could tell by the way she spoke, she was still very weak. But wasn't she just the kindest damn soul? I'm not the bright bulb in the box, but I'm smart enough to know that Kagome's kind little pure soul absolutely _detested_ Kikyou. And under certain circumstances, I could really see why. Kikyou and I did some major damage to her in our earlier days and looking back on it now, I'm not too proud to admit that I was the one who caused most of her tears. But hey, what can I do?

I continued to listen to their conversation about how the doctors say she should be recovering soon and just as the door creaked open in the distance, my senses began to blur indignantly before a silence that seemed almost suffocating wrapped around me.

And the next morning when the sun had just began to slowly peak over the sleepy horizon, I awoke to two chocolate brown orbs peering down at me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"K-Kikyou?"

Inuyasha could feel the sticky, cloudy layers of unconsciousness peeling away from him in thin sheets as his golden irises began to focus on the tall form towering over him of...Sango?

She in turn rolled her brown eyes irritably before placing her hands on her hips in a peeved manner as she glared down at the freshly conscious boy.

"Figures," She growled,glancing over to the bed on her right, "The first thing he says in a whole week! Kikyou!"

Inuyasha sat up slowly, wincing in pain as the IV cords on his arms tugged in protest to his efforts. He looked around to the room he was in and upon gazing at the pale blue walls, a headache slammed full force onto his forehead causing him to shut his eyes for a moment.

It had to be the hospital.

Sounds of the passed six days flooded his mind in a blur of voices and he soon found his mind being replenished at the sudden memories. Upon opening his eyes, it was no surprise that Sango was still standing there looking at him as if she was ready to bash his head in.

"Sango I.." He gulped and glanced out the window nervously, "Where's Kagome?"

Sango rolled her eyes again with a frown before pointing in the direction she was looking earlier.

"Your lucky she wasn't awake to hear your first words," She said, the disdain dripping from her tongue like water, "If it wasn't for her, you would probably be still rotting in the middle of that warehouse right about now."

Inuyasha looked over to the side to see Kagome laying peacefully in a bed a few feet from his own and a small frown of concentration etched his face as he tried to remember what Sango was talking about. But as he stared at her unusually pale face framed and in deep contrast to the inky black hair that fell down her cheek, his mind drew a blank as he was momentarily distracted by her girlish beauty. The sun just high enough in the sky to be aimed on her soft face, her skin seemed to glow golden under the light as her dark lashes kissed her cheeks tenderly with sleep.

He glanced back at Sango with a wistful 'yeah..' before disconnecting the cords from his arm carefully, wincing in pain as they became detached from him. Breathing a tuft of fresh air, he slowly slid out his bed, limbs aching from their lack of use.

"W-what are you doing?" Came Sango's panicked voice as he reach for a clean stack of his clothes in the corner of the room. He shrugged off his shirt, ignoring the indignant sputter Sango emitted behind him.

'_Since when did I not enjoy making women flustered?' _His mind wondered as her slipped into the red wife beater with ease, noticing in his movement that his upper left arm was completely bandaged while his forearm only sported a small gauge. They throbbed mildly in pain, but he figured it was nothing he couldn't handle. His abdomen on the other hand, stung whenever he made movements, but he figured he would bite his lip and endure instead of lying in bed.

He had things to do.

Releasing a loud, tongue curling yawn, he looked back at Sango, eyebrow raised expectantly as he waved his pants in the air.

"Mind a little privacy, sweetheart?" He said, a hint of a smirk creeping up his tired face.

Sango growled angrily before whipping around, completely obscuring her vision of him with a huff, muttering things about 'cocky bastards' under her breath.

Upon slipping out of his pants, his eyes flickered to Kagome and seeing her sleeping back facing him, a flicker of disappointment passed through his eyes.

'_She would have liked the show,' _he pondered with a small smile of amusement.

Finally finishing the top button to his pants, he gave Sango the 'okay' to look and once she faced him her interrogation began.

"What do you think you're doing, you pompous idiot?" She said, keeping her voice low enough as not to wake Kagome.

As Inuyasha sat down, clearly aware of how unbelievably stiff his joints were, began to slip on his white sneakers vaguely reminded of where Kagome got her mouth from.

"You expect me to just sit in here this whole time? I'm bored." He said, deciding not to let her in on his intentions. Upon other things, the girl had quite a mouth on her.

"But what about Kago–" Sango was interrupted as Inuyasha held up his hand, indicating his obvious displeasure with the direction of the conversation.

"She'll be fine. Just tell her I went for a walk or something. I don't know, you're a creative girl, you figure something out." He grunted, rolling his shoulders in an irritated manner in an attempt to loosen the kinks in his arms. Jumping up a few times for good measure, he started his way for the door.

"But Inuyasha the doctors said–"

"Fuck 'em," He replied with a dismissive wave of his hand as he headed on his way out, "Ja."

And with that he was gone. Sango could hear his footsteps gradually disappear as he further distanced himself from the room. Sitting down next to Kagome's bed, she buried her head in her hands, tangling her fingers in her unruly bangs as a shuddering sob came from her.

'_Why is that out of everyone, we all have to go through this? Why is it that us select few have to suffer?' _A tear leaked down her exhausted face as she looked towards Kagome's slumbering form. _'Especially her..She's the main one who doesn't deserve this trauma..'_

She remembered all too well in the midst of the night as her and Miroku placed the last of the injured on an ambulance on the misty evening eight nights ago and just as the last ambulance began to pull away, she heard Kagome's faint call in the distance.

Sango turned to see Kagome's tiny little battered body struggle as she drug both prone bodies of Inuyasha _and_ Kouga on her shoulders with much effort. How the _hell_ such a small girl could carry the bodies of both boys (with a nasty bullet wound in her side to boot) still perplexed her to this very day. But nonetheless, neither of them wasted any time in rushing to her aid, Miroku bringing the ambulance to an immediate stop informing them that they had two more victims.

Sango had half a mind to tell her to leave them there to rot upon the dirty ground–seeing as the brunette didn't take any particular likings to either boy–but upon seeing Kagome's tired smile and face dirty with dried blood and tears, she didn't have the heart to hurt the girl anymore. Besides, Sango knew she cared far too much for both the men to even consider the idea. So with a heavy heart, she watched as Kagome climbed into back of an ambulance with them, giving her a somewhat pleading, yet thankful look with her unusually dim azure eyes before the doors closed and the truck pulled away.

So now she sat, wondering where Kagome's mentality stood with all she had weighing on her shoulders once she awoke. And not for the first time in her life, she wished she could protect Kagome from this unnecessary hurt being inflicted upon her.

Hearing a grunt come from the girl of her thoughts, she looked over as Kagome stirred.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm looking for Higurashi Kikyou's room number, please?" The guilt in his throat creping up his throat tasted on awful lot like bile as he waited for the doctor to look through her clipboards.

The young woman looked up at him, gave him a once over, then frowned.

"That patient is currently in the IC unit, are you a member of the person's family?" She seemed not to be willing to let him know, but once Inuyasha noticed the size of approval she was giving him, he figured he might as well end the conversation as quickly as possible. He just wasn't in the mood today.

"Uhm, I'm her boyfriend. I just want to see her for a minute." He said, his own voice sounding strangely distant from his own ears as he let that lie seep through his mouth.

The blonde girl frowned again, muttering something along the lines of 'what a pity' as gave him the room number, her voice seemingly more low pitched with disappointment than it was before.

He gave a quick 'thank you' before heading in the direction of his room. And as his feet carried him farther and farther down the plain hallways of the hospital, his stomach began to grow more uneasy with every step he took. He gulped down a sudden a nervous knot that had formed in his throat as bright blue eyes and a tender smile flashed across his vision momentarily.

'_Kagome,'_ he thought as his hand rested upon the cool metal doorknob of room number 21992, _'She would never forgive me for this.'_

And just as his will to go further dissipated, and the need to flee back to his room overwhelmed him, he found it too late, since he now stood before the emotionless brown orbs that often haunted his dreams. Suppressing the haughty guilt that threatened to suffocate him, he advanced on her slowly, the whisper of her name on his lips before he could even think of it.

"Kikyou.."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finally, he had arrived.

She had no doubt in her mind that Inuyasha would come in due time, and even though it had taken him a little longer than expected, slow smile spread across her unusually pale face. She took in his appearance, from his tight wife beater to his baggy, faded jeans her eyes tinkled appreciatively. He was still the same Inuyasha she had fallen in love with. But looking back, those feelings seemed to long ago..so _artificial_ in her eyes.

"Inuyasha, you've recovered so quickly?" She said as she sat up with a grunt, her body howling wildly in pain at her movements. It was no surprise that Inuyasha was by her side in an instant.

"You idiot, don't move! You'll hurt yourself!" He scolded as he grabbed a firm grip on her shoulders, easing her back down to the bed.

Her brown eyes captivated in him as he failed to release the grip he had on her. Her dusty colored black hair was spread around her head and against the starch white sheets of her bed like a fan as he gazed into her eyes intensely, overwhelmed with a warm feeling of familiarity before himself leaning towards her pink lips..

He paused as he felt the warm palm of her hand rest on his cheek and as he opened his eyes, he gazed upon her face of disapproval and instantly he pulled back, ashamed.

"Inuyasha, you know we shouldn't.." She said softly, leaving the subject drifting into the air around their heads.

'_Kagome,'_ his mind chastised, _'What about her?'_

Inuyasha violently pushed his thoughts to the back of his mind before grasping the hand that held his cheek in his own almost angrily.

"Why shouldn't we?! We both know we still have these feelings, Kikyou! Why hide them?" He said desperately, clinging to her hand like a lifeline.

Kikyou looked at him with uncertain eyes, the frown etching her face reflecting the way her conflicted mind was caught between a sinful temptation and her sibling morals. Soon deciding to take the latter, she shook her head, slowly easing her hand away from his and onto her lap. She ignored the pained look that flickered across his eyes.

"Inuyasha, our time is over." She said, her voice hardening against her will. If she didn't tell him now he would never know.. "I will not allow you to hurt my sister again."

Inuyasha drew back as if she had slapped him in the face. Her words were like deadly shards of ice that cut into his heart, wounding him more with her defensive statement than anything else. His stomach lurched with guilt and shame, but he was too far ahead to quit now.

"Since when did you care about _her_ feelings?!" He growled, not being able to bring himself to say her name.

Kikyou visibly winced at his accusations. She gripped the sheets unconsciously within her small fists as she bit her lips in contemplation for a reply.

"Around the same time you did, Inuyasha." She said softly, hitting him with a gaze that was tainted with what seemed like a mild envy before it was gone as quick as it had come.

"I've done a lot of things in my past that I'm not so proud of, and while I find it's too late to repent for these things, I do not find it too late to begin a more righteous path where my family is concerned. Do not argue with me on this, please." She said, her breath beginning to shorten with her long statement.

Inuyasha shook his head in defiance, frowning deeply in displeasure as he grasped her hand in his once again.

What was this empty feeling porpelling him forward?

"No, Kikyou! I don't care what you say, I could never feel for her the way I–"

"Cut the bullshit, Inuyasha." Kikou scolded bitterly, cutting him off with a fierce glare. "Have you forgotten that I know you better than anyone?"

Inuyasha closed his mouth for a moment as he contemplated his words. What was he was about to say? Was he willing to throw his relationship out the door with Kagome for the scornful woman that lay before him, looking up at him with a stern distaste?

He didn't know.

Kikyou in turn shifted her position on the bed, her features softening considerably as she seemed to have calmed down a bit. Her flushed cheeks slowly began to fade back to a inhuman pale as she sighed.

"Inuyasha," She said, looking up at him sadly now, her demeanor emanating a vast shroud of sorrow that he did not miss. "I'm going to jail, in two weeks."

Inuyasha was at that moment shocked stupid, his mouth gaping as wave of anguish washed over him, as if he'd lost her already.

"I've told you already," She explained softly, "I've done some things I'm not too proud of and I just knew it was a matter of time before the law caught up to me."

Inuyasha didn't seem to want to accept that fact that she would be literally out of his grasp for a Gods knew how long.

"That's ridiculous!" He argued defensively, " Maybe we can–"

"No," She said, her tone sharp, "I've agreed to the terms. There's no turning back now."

Inuyasha just stood there, his body feeling like a complete shell with the numb sensation that someone had brutally ripped out his heart from his chest. The despair washed over him in waves, each torrent coming with more pain and anguish than the last. Half his world seemed to shatter as he stared upon her, as helpless as a child. He had cherished times with this woman. They held so many memories together that it was safe to say that he had been well in love. But he had forgotten this love long ago, up until now. And at the time, he hadn't realized how much he cherished her until he realized that she would be gone from his grasp completely in two short weeks.

One did not love breathing, after all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"He did what?!" Kagome's erratic voice rang out through the hospital as she shot up in her bed, a red fury burning hotly in her eyes.

Sango took a step back for safety measures before she tentatively hid behind Miroku–who had just arrived a few minutes prior to Kagome's explosion–seeking to use him as a human shield if need be.

"He said he was bored and that he was going for a walk, Kagome," Sango said, looking over Mioroku's shoulder, "It's not that big a deal."

Wrong move.

"Not that big a deal?! _Not that big a deal?!_" She screamed, sliding carefully off her bed and onto the floor with unsteady legs. "What is he, retarded?! What idiot just wakes up from a week of sleep and–eep!"

Kagome soon found herself tumbling towards the ground in haste, and just as her bright blue eyes closed to meet the hard impact of the floor, strong arms wrapped around her waist and held her upright with a grunt.

Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha towering over her, looking down at her, his expression unreadable and completely void of emotion. His intense gaze giving her the creeps, she pushed herself from his grasp (being mindful of his inured arm) before giving him a sort of suspicious, uncertain look.

Miroku and Sango sat back wearily and watched the two stare one another down for moment before Sango tiredly leaned onto Miroku's arm as she yawned quietly. She looked up to his maroon eyes and in that instant, she knew he was reading her mind.

"I'm really tired," she said in a low whisper, "Will you please drive me home?"

Miroku grinned lecherously in turn nodded eagerly.

"Oh, but of course." Wrapping his arm around her shoulder, he ushered her towards the door, and within seconds bound by a soft 'click', Inuyasha and Kagome were left alone.

Kagome looked into his amber eyes quizzically, taking a note to the dimmed light and the deceit swimming in them, making their golden depths murky and hard to read.

'_Inuyasha, what have you done?' _She pondered distrustfully, but twisting her mouth in a silent knot, deciding not to voice her thoughts. She didn't think she could take anymore confessions from him.

Upon staring down at her for a few more painfully long seconds, Inuyasha spoke in a quiet, uncertain voice.

"Can..can you walk?" He said, glancing down at her unstable legs with doubt.

She only replied with a slow nod, still staring at him as if he had grown a third eye.

Unable to take her scrutinizing gaze any longer he broke eye contact by distractedly looking out the window, a his gaze unfocused and conflicted.

"Get dressed. We're...going for a walk."

She looked gave him another pointed look.

"A walk? Why?"

His eyes glancing back to her own, he scoffed before crossing his arms over his chest defiantly and averting his eyes from her.

"Keh. Don't ask so many questions. Just get dressed."

Upon her reluctant agreement, thirty minutes later Kagome was donned with a yellow sun dress and matching sandals as she wobbled unsteadily next to Inuyasha down the hospital hallways. The uneasy silence that surrounded them succeeded in making her frail body rigid with suspicion. And the nervous glances he was sending her every time he thought she wasn't looking wasn't helping much either. She knew it was wrong to put so much distrust in him, especially after they had been through such an ordeal together, but she just couldn't help it. With his golden eyes averted towards the ground constantly and his mouth twisted into deceitful frown she couldn't help but notice that he just looked so_ guilty._

So enthralled in her thoughts, she didn't noticed that Inuyasha had picked her small body up and was now steadily climbing a flight of stairs. She could only sit there in his arms, looking at his face with an unreadable expression as they passed through a metal door and once he put her down, all her thoughts left her in a whoosh of amazement.

They stood on the roof of the large hospital, Kagome's mouth gaping at the city of Kyoto that lay before her, bathed in the orange light of the rising morning sun. She ran up to the rail at the end of the roof and leaned over, staring in childish wonder at the massive city before her, some lights blinking sleepily at her from below. She looked up as she searched the sea of buildings and a joyous smile spread over her face as she spotted the colorful letters of _Happy Toddlers Inc._ staring at her through the haziness of the morning.

Inuyasha, brought forth from his musings, glanced at her quizzically from the corner of his eyes. _'Feh! She gets happy over such trivial things!'_

But as his eyes watched her eyes gleam in childish wonder at she gazed at the city looming beneath him, he could once again feel the guilt creep his throat, deadly as a poisonous snake. Although, once he mulled over his situation, he could vaguely remember hearing Kagome's frail cries in his sleep as she found out her sister's fate long before he did. And with this new revelation came a wave of anger that mingled none too well with the bitter taste of deceit in his mouth.

'_She had known all along?' _He thought, his mind completely shadowing his betrayal and quickly focusing on his rising anger, _'And she didn't even bother to tell me?!'_

"Kagome." He called, his toned clipped with a hint of venom.

Surprised, she looked back to see Inuyasha standing there, his fiery golden eyes standing out like beacons in the shadowed darkness of the hospital. She studied him closely before answering, noticing the hint of anger in his voice.

"Yeah?" She answered hesitantly, automatically beginning to feel the pressures of the tense atmosphere emerge.

Inuyasha in turned stepped out of the shadow of the building and into the light of the rising sun. His skin glowing a color similar to his eyes, his jaw taught expression did everything to intimidate Kagome.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He said, not bothering to hide the hurt and accusation in his voice.

In the back of her dreaded mind, Kagome knew exactly what Inuyasha was talking about, but she couldn't bring herself to stop from asking.

"Tell you what?"

His eyes narrowed as he advanced on her, completely looming over her small form now.

Although Kagome refused to back down from his challenge, she lowered her eyes in a defeated manner as she bit her lip to stop the tears she felt burning the back of her eyes. Her fears had been confirmed. She knew that the moment he had woken up and found out that Kikyou was short distance away, he would go running. But why did it hurt her so much when she the truth was actually staring her in the face instead of eating at her mind?

'_I'm such a fool.' _She thought as she clenched her hurt cerulean eyes closed in her last futile attempt to stop her tears. _'How could I fall for somebody who loves someone else?'_

"Y-you went to see her, didn't you?" She said in a soft voice unlike her own, unshed tears clogging up her throat. She knew it was nothing but self torture, but she couldn't help herself for wanting to hear it from his mouth.

"You're damn right I did!" Inuyasha barked, not seeming to noticed the way Kagome jumped and quivered slightly at his tone. "I have to find out by myself that she's going to fucking jail!"

Azure eyes widened.

"How did you..?"

"Why would you hide something like this from me, Kagome?" He said, his eyes softened to hurt expression, thought not lessening in intensity.

Somewhere deep down in the bowels of Kagome's broken conscious, she could feel the jealousy begin to boil violently within her, fighting valiantly for dominance so that she may lash out at Inuyasha to scorn and scar him like he had done her so many times before. She wanted to retaliate with just as much hatred and disdain she saw flicker in his amber eyes as he stared down at her, but for some reason, she couldn't. She could only let the tears flow freely down her cheeks as she shook her head in denial, her fear of being alone scaring her more than she could imagine.

'_Can't you see, fool?'_ A voice sneered angrily inside her head. _'He doesn't want you! You are merely a shell of her, an empty shadow of Kikyou!'_

'_No! Inuyasha loves me! He said so himself!'_

A sinister snicker echoed across her mind, mocking her as vaguely in her physical vision, she saw Inuyasha say something and reach for her cautiously, but she couldn't hear him as she withdrew from herself, stepping back once more.

'_He will never have room for you..In his eyes, you are nothing but **Kikyou**!"_

"**No!**" Kagome screeched, grabbing the sides of her head in an attempt to gain silence. But as her frantic mind screamed at her excessively, she looked to see Inuyasha's face fill with panic as her foot slipped and she could feel herself falling back, wisps of air surrounding her before her vision went black...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru had a headache.

Not the type of dull headache that was akin to a small, solid wrapping feeling on the inside of your forehead. No, this was a full out and completemigraine that pounded unmercifully on all sides of his head with a painful insistency that made him want to cry out in pain.

But oh, wait, Rin was already doing that for the both of them.

He already knew that he had many sources of his head trauma, one in particular being the crying girl that sat next to him. Usually, he would not have had a problem with this, being in the current situation they were in at the moment, but when she bawled continuously for over _twenty_ minutes, he had a right to be irritated.

Right?

Whether his situation was morally correct or not, Sesshomaru had to admit to himself that he simply could not take anymore of her crying! Who knew such a small girl could hold so much water? So with a small rub to his temples, he reached over and placed a hand on her shoulder to catch her attention.

"Rin," he said, his voice tired and worn, "Please tell me what is wrong so I can help."

It was a weak approach, even Sesshomaru knew it himself. But honestly he had no more than such an attempt left in him. But luckily that's all she needed and with a loud sniff, she quieted herself down before responding.

"You won't understand." She sniffled, turning away from him and tucking her hands in between her legs in an attempt to calm herself.

And indeed, Sesshomaru had no doubt that he wouldn't understand the reason for her tears (she _was_ a female, after all), but with a mildly suppressed sigh, he tried anyway.

"I'm sure that not the case, Rin. This Sesshomaru understands much more than you know." He stated, smiling slightly in her direction.

Rin in turn raised her eyebrow at his implication and use of himself in third person before a small smile appeared on her face. He was so cute, sometimes!

"Well," She started, "I don't know, really."

Sesshomaru gave her puzzled look, urging her to continue, but couldn't stop the images of his bath tub and bed in his sleep neglected mind. How long had it been since he had been home?

"It's kind of like..When I saw what had happened to Kagome and Inuyasha, it was kind of scary, you know?" At his nod, she continued, "I mean, that could have easily been me and you! I know it's selfish to think that b–but," Sesshomaru began to panic as her eyes watered over again, "I don't know what I would have done if it had been you!"

Floored. That would be a good word to describe how Sesshomaru felt just then. All this time, she had been worried about _him_ all along? When they hadn't even attended the party in the first place?

"Don't get me wrong," She added quickly, "I was worried about Kagome and Inuyasha, too. But.."

Sesshomaru nodded, cutting her off. He looked at her as she bit her lip in an attempt not to succumb to her tears again, and found himself at a loss for words. How was he supposed to respond to such a thing?

But within seconds, he found himself embracing her across the seat warmly, resting his forehead on her shoulder in an attempt to calm her.

"Don't worry, Rin," he said, his breath tickling her neck lightly, "I won't be leaving you anytime soon. Not if I have anything to say to it."

He felt her smile against his face and as he pulled back, he looked upon her face, glad that she was now looking more calm than she did ten minutes prior. But once he noticed the conflict boiling in her large unusually colored eyes, a sense of dread passed over him.

He knew exactly what was wrong.

"You want to go back in, don't you?"

At her shy nod, he softly banged his head against the stirring wheel with a sigh.

"Let's go," He said unlocking his door and climbing out briskly.

The things he did for this woman.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha was crying.

He wasn't blubbering or slobbering, no. There were no sobs or wracks of pain and anguish escaping him, either. As a matter of fact, one would not even be able to tell that he was even in despair if not for the slight, almost invisible shudder of his broad shoulders as he pressed himself to the small, unconscious body of Kagome almost as if a child would his mother. But whether the signs were detectable or not, he himself knew it, because as the salty, unfamiliar water dripped from in between in clenched eyelids he could feel them slide gracefully down the girl's arm before making contact with the concrete ground with a soft 'pat'.

And the sound was becoming rhythmic to his own ears.

He had almost lost her, again. In his flurry of anger and guilt, he had lost himself to a torrent of rage and soon found himself yelling and saying things that he'd never imagine himself saying to her, even in his wildest dreams. And for one fleeting moment, one sick and disgusting second in his pitiful life, he found himself almost joyed at her frightened face, nearly exhilarated by the way her blue eyes widened and she saw him as a threat.

But that was before she fell.

He hadn't noticed until it was almost too late that her small foot had slipped, and he almost could hear the scream that died in her throat as her body clumsily toppled over the railing and over the side of the building. He could–or would–_ never_ be able to explain what had happened in those painfully short moments of his life. But all Inuyasha knew, was that his feet had moved before his mind even complied and he found himself lurching desperately for her in a blur of panic. He could vaguely remember his silvery tresses tangle and obscure his view from her falling form but as he gambled his luck, he reached for her desperately before fisting his hand around...

Nothing but air.

At the moment heart stopping moment, he clenched his eyes shut, preparing himself to hear the sickening 'thud' or 'crack' of her body making impact with the ground below. But to his utter surprise, he heard nothing. No shouts of dismay or shrieking sirens in the distance, nothing to imply to the fact that a teenage girl had just fell from the sky and onto the ground below.

There was just silence..

But before he could open his eyes and prepare himself to cope with reality, he heard a meek groan that he perhaps would have missed, if he hadn't decided to wake himself up from his despair induced state.

"Inu...sha.." Was the squeak that came from below him, almost inaudible.

He clumsily tucked his hair away from his face and nearly cried out in joy at the sight of a _very_ pale Kagome beneath him, laying half conscious on large, stone ledge that jutted conveniently on from the side of the hospital building. Her eyes stared emotionlessly up at him, and her left arm and leg dangled limply from the side of the ledge.

He had wasted no time in scrambling down clumsily and taking her small body into his, intent on never letting her from his grasp ever again.

And as he sat there and sobbed into her shoulder, he couldn't help but feel extremely blessed. Someone in the heavens had to have been looking out for her because if that ledge had not been there, there would have been nothing–not his endless expanse of money, the luxurious cars, or even his fleeting thoughts of Kikyou–that could have stopped him from leaping into the next world right along with her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Man, it was really hard to write that last part! I don't know if it's just me, but it's so _hard_ for me to imagine Inuyasha crying, it's almost impossible. So sorry if I had to do something a little extreme to squeeze a few tears out of him. Heh.. ANYHOO! I want to thank all the wonderful people (grammy speech much? XXD) that got this story 400 reviews! For all those people read and are considerate enough to review, thanks so much! And to those people who read and don't review...well..er..thanks for getting this far! Besides, it's not like I review to everything I read, ( . ) so don't worry about it! I just hope you all are enjoying the story! The next update is bit unpredictable right now..but I want to let everyone know that I'm really close to beating a dead horse here...or cow..or whatever. Which means...DS will soon be coming to an end in about two or three chapters! Yesh, I know, tear tear. But all good things must come to and end sometime! Including this extremely long A/N..So until next time..

Ja!

_Spirit_


	18. Chapter 18

**Full Summary:** When Kagome is tricked into going to a party at her worst enemy's mansion, things go terribly wrong on her part and she finds herself tied to him in the worst way possible. Will she be able to escape this situation of lust and heartache?

**Kagome Higurashi: **17;Black hair; blue eyes. Assistant at a downtown daycare in Kyoto.

**Inuyasha Takahashi: **18; Silver hair; golden eyes. Kyoto's heart throb.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Hello, all. This is officially the last chapter of Drunken Seduction before the epilogue, I'm sorry to say. Beautifully edited and disgustingly late, I apologize for the wait. No excuses, people. The first scene of this may be a little confusing for some, so feel free to ask if you have an questions. And remember to review people, or there just might not be an epilogue. And otherwise that, please enjoy. :-) **

**Note: A scene below might look familiar to all you Trigun fans. ;-)**

-X-

"_Oh…Inuyasha…"His hot lips soon rewarded her loud gasp of ecstasy as they trailed over her blushing body, while his own physical thrill for her pushed heatedly onto her inner thigh. She gasped under his tongue's scrutiny as her nails clutched and ripped at the surface of his tight back, the muscles beneath his skin rippling and contracting in pleasure to her heated touch. She could feel his warm kisses slowly trek their way from her bare belly to her mouth as she moaned against his lips, sending his body into another state of torturous fire that could not–would not–be denied. He ground his hips against hers, and his drunken eyes lost focus as she responded heatedly against his member. Her tiny hands held him there, stroking and probing like a curious child and he soon felt his body convulse from the torrents of pleasure and desire bubbling inside of him. _

_Golden eyes nearly disappeared in the back of his head as her hands worked harder against him, as if she were slowly catching on and aimed to please him with the torment she was giving him. She peered down at him mockingly through ocean blue eyes as his hands suddenly enveloped her own, stopping their movement at once with a plea of mercy. Her world swam dizzily in a mass of colors for a moment before feeling the feather light kisses he was giving her palm, causing small fires of desire to ignite her entire body. She looked up to see that he was progressively making his way up her arm and down to her bare chest, kneading and sucking on his destination as if his life depended on the way her nipples rivaled stone and the way her moans echoed across her own ears._

"_God…"He continued his revenge, unaware of the word that unintentionally tumbled clumsily from his lips._

"_Oh, Kikyou…"_

_Her reaction was instantaneous. He could feel her body go rigid, her hands stopping all movement as her cerulean eyes met cloudy amber composed of swirling regret. The heat in her body slowed into an angry, rhythmic pounding against her wet chest, and her vision was now pulsating with a dim crimson. _

_He watched helplessly as she ripped herself from him, his only defenses were the apologies and excuses spilling like oxygen from his mouth. Her blows were relentless as she struck him repeatedly across his crestfallen face. Through his shameful eyes, he could see crystal like tears spill from her cerulean eyes as her naked body clamored out of his bed clumsily and she gave her back to him in response to his cries and pleas of forgiveness. It was only now that he could feel the warm wind from outside brush his bruised cheek, but he took no notice, for the overwhelming sense of dread, which engulfed his body, nearly made him completely oblivious._

"_Kagome, I'm sorry! Kagome!" _

_Her back suddenly straightened and as she turned and faced him, her posture rigid with callousness, pitiful brown eyes bore into his, a frown fixated upon her pale face. Her straight brunette hair gleamed mockingly in the moonlight and he could feel his hand lower as his voice hoarsely whispered, "You're...not Kagome…" _

_She shook her head in a ghostly eerie manner, giving him another look of disappointment, her chocolate brown eyes glinting angrily in the moon's light. A cold chill ran up his spine at the contemptuous glare her brown eyes held for him as she spoke._

"_You really can't decipher the two, can you, boy?" Her voice was that of a phantom's, haunting and heavy with burden as it drifted to his ears. _

_His body failed to comply with his demands of movement as she turned her back to him once again, her feet taking graceful, feather-like steps toward the balcony that seemed to have conjured right before them. Her dainty foot hovered on the edge, and he felt his body move with a familiar panic as he toppled out of bed and toward her._

"_Wait, Kikyou!__It was a mistake!__" __He cried desperately, groping for her but he failed to reach her slender form. The familiar pang of guilt in his heart seemed a little less than overwhelming as his body seemed to move in slow motion._

_That was when she half turned to him, her nowblue__eyes gleaming with glossy tears of angry malice and regret. "Wrong again, Inuyasha." _

_She seemed to float as she fell forward, her ebony hair billowing behind her as her body rushed toward the ground. That time, no ledge or movements of heroic intent could stop her body from unmercifully meeting the concrete pavement below. _

-X-

Silvery hair plastered to a forehead filmed with sweat as ragged pants filled the air surrounding him, his own cries vividly echoing in his ears. Inuyasha looked around in bewilderment at the small room he was in, straightened himself from his slumped state, and cleared his throat as he sat up from his slumber. The afternoon sun filtered through the window in the far corner, giving the room an old incandescence that, along with the painful migraine he felt creeping upon him, made him feel even more worn out. He looked over to see Kagome slumbering peacefully under the comforters of her bed, and his heart lurched painfully before he looked away guiltily. As far as he was concerned, he didn't even have the right to look at her.

"That must have been one hell of a dream." Came from the unexpected voice of his best friend.

Inuyasha looked over to see Miroku leaning tiredly against the wall opposite him, grey smoke bleeding from his mouth and out the window beside him as he exhaled the fumes of his cigarette.

"Huh?" He replied automatically, cursing himself openly at his response. This would give Miroku room to pry, and remembering the blurry visions of his latest dream wasn't one of the things he wanted to do at that moment, especially not with the imagery still so vivid in his mind.

"Kagome, Kikyou! Kikyou, Kagome!" He chided childishly, although his face displayed in all seriousness, "What is that?"

Inuyasha looked away from him and out the window distractedly. "Nothing."

However, Miroku seemed far from finished. After all that had happened and not being able to talk to Inuyasha through any of the ordeal had him absolutely livid.

"Don't nothing me. Are you out of your fucking mind?" Tossing his fag out the window, he was across the room in three long strides, angrily knocking on the side of Inuyasha's head for emphasis.

Although surprised at Miroku's blatant approach, Inuyasha couldn't find it in himself to give a damn about his friend's anger. It wasn't as if he could do anything about it anyway.

Taking a lazy swing at him, he scowled and tried to bat his friend's hands away, "Fuck off, Roku. I don't need this right now."

However, what he didn't expect was the fist that connected with the side of his face, which sent him sprawling out on the floor with a painfully pulsating jaw to accompany him.

"You don't need this right now?! Well then, by all means, tell me when you do need it, because all I need is a reason, Inuyasha! A reason why you shouldn't be hurting as much as her!"

He looked up to a fuming Miroku in utter shock, wiping the blood of the side of his mouth as he followed his accusing finger to the still sleeping Kagome, whose full lips were sporting a small frown at the disturbance.

Soon enough, his shock merged into a full-blown guilt before a merciless anger swept over him. He had no reason to arouse such feelings in him, the bastard! He had no reason to be telling him the truth he already knew!

Jumping up to come his own defense, Inuyasha sent his fist into Miroku's jaw and watched in little satisfaction as he stumbled back from the blow. "I said fuck off! You don't know anything, you bastard! I don't have to answer to you, or anyone!" He shouted, and was willing to spout more curses, but Miroku cut him off as he tackled his tired form, and pinned him against the ground as unmerciful punches swept his face."That's the problem, you idiot! I know everything! Everything!" His punches were getting softer by the minute, but gods did they still hurt like hell. "You shot a man! Three bullets into his back, Inuyasha! What will people say now? Huh?"

Inuyasha's vision swam as Miroku continued to break down the walls of security he had placed around himself, releasing the torrents of self-contempt he had tried so hard to escape.

"It was fucking self defense…He shot me and Kagome… What else was I supposed to do?" He murmured weakly through his busted lip as the punches ceased.

Miroku, still pinning him, scoffed in disgust down at his best friend. "And Kagome? What of her? Was driving her off a building self defense too?"

Inuyasha's world spun horrifically fast before it slowed to a stop, mimicking the pained heart in his chest. At that moment, shame overwhelmed him, seeping into the dark recesses of his subconscious making it the only thing he saw, knew and breathed. His body shook with shuddering breaths as he knocked Miroku from atop him and scrambled away, only to be cornered by the wall behind him.

She fell…She could have **died**...

He did that. He was so consumed and engulfed in his infinite furor that all was lost to him whilst everything he knew and loved prior to that one, blood-boiling moment didn't matter when white-hot rage devoured his world.

Even Kagome.

He didn't even notice as his body gave way to a heavy tremor, his hands buried in his silvery hair. He hadn't really thought of it before, completely evading the subject in his mind until now.

**Death**...

Through his oblivious evasion, he hadn't noticed it until that point but now that he looked into the passed days' occurrences, he realized that Kagome's death could have been his absolute anguish.

The mere possibility was the cue for the scissors to cut the binds which held him to his world, and the thought shook him harder than anything else did. When had he become so dependent on her? Since when did he wait on her smile to brighten up his day, or for her tinkling laugh to ease his troubled mind? He now realized that he had come to rely on at least seeing her every day, or else his day would turn out wrong, and the thought of never having her–her presence– made the back of his eyes sting and his throat clog up with despair as he tried to voice his denial.

He needed to say something at that very moment as his nails raked over the wooden floor, leaving scraggly marks of his pain on the surface. Whether it was to the furious Miroku that stood over him, looking down on him, or to the unconscious woman a few feet from him, he needed to fuse his voice to words so that he could lie and deny to his callous mind that he hadn't...

"...almost killed her..." His voice cracked and wavered, which seemed to bring him from his stupor. He looked around in a daze before jumping to his feet and fleeing, unaware of the crystal blue eyes that followed him as he ran.

-X-

Kagome had been awake throughout the whole ordeal. Sleep had loosened its grip on her mind the moment Miroku's fist first met Inuyasha's jaw. Her body went into numb shock as she watched them fight, their fists colliding painfully with the other's faces. It was a horrid sight, watching two close friends fight in such a manner, but for some reason, she could not force her body to move from its spot and stop them before things got completely out of hand.Once Inuyasha's pained golden eyes flew to her, she forced her eyes shut and waited for their argument to resume. Once it did, she couldn't help but frown ruefully at the absolute contempt boiling inside of her at the memories Miroku dug up with his words. She remembered everything from that point on and even went so far as to reluctantly relive the past week's events.

She couldn't help but sit there and watch as Miroku graced Inuyasha's face with merciless blows that she wished she could–but couldn't–give him herself. She hated Inuyasha so much at that moment that when he scrambled into the corner and withdrew from himself, his body shuddering uncontrollably for reasons unknown, the satisfied smile that quirked her lips pleased her.

It was all she could do not to let out a haughty laugh of contempt once she fled from the room. Bile bubbled in her stomach as she fed off this hatred, but she ignored it. She bathed herself in this disdain for a while; relishing the fact, that maybe–just maybe–Inuyasha was finally perhaps feeling half the pain, the disorientation, the heart tearing, and soul consuming loneliness she felt when she had found out about his encounter with Kikyou.

She knew, damn her, that she had no right to relish in this contemptuous distaste for him when in rightful terms; he wasn't really hers to begin with. However, she despised him for so many more reasons at that point and the fact almost scared her. She hated the fact that whenever she closed her eyes, she would see the golden of his playfully mocking eyes staring back at her. She hated him so much for making her love him, when usually she would bask greedily in the ambiance of the thought.

But most of all, she hated the way she knew, deep down in the recesses of her soul, that he was still in love with Kikyou, and nothing could ever change that. And that was the reason why she couldn't help the sadistic looking smile that ghosted its way onto her face at the thought of him hurting at her expense. She deserved that much didn't she? To be actually be given a second thought by the one she loved, when she had sacrificed so much for him?

Hearing a faint rustle of movement from the far side of the room, Kagome looked over to see Miroku rise from his place on the floor and stand, his back facing her. She studied his rigid posture wearily for a few minutes before deciding that he had indeed calmed down and turned her eyes out to the window uninterestingly.

She could tell by the suffocating shroud of discomfort lingering around them that he knew she was awake, but until he acknowledged it, Kagome decided to feign disinterest as she gazed out the window towards a wilting sakura tree that was shadowed by the clouds outside. After all, the pervert he may be, Miroku had always had a way with words. Waiting patiently for him to gather himself, Kagome twiddled with her fingernails under the covers while simultaneously watching the once pink petals on the tree tremble weakly in the wind before breaking off the branch and slowly fluttering to the ground.

Her eyes seemed to fixate on it as more brown leaves near the bottom of the tree flittered before breaking off and falling to the ground. It was like watching someone weep helplessly, the sunburned leaves like tears of sorrow as they rained steadily from the tree to the ground.

Her heart clenched at this thought and she felt her own tears prick at the back of her eyeballs. Her fists clenched the comforter until the pinnacle of her knuckles bleached themselves stark white, her bottom lip caught in the grip of her teeth as she willed herself not to shed any more tears. She was so in love it hurt. Every beat of her heart seemed to be like a painful drum, relentlessly beating at her rib cage as the emotions he caused welled up inside of her. Never in a million years would she think love would be this hurtful, this unmerciful and at the same time, she knew that her still lingering contempt for him would be her undoing. If in the beginning she knew that falling in love with this man would hurt so much, she would have never given him the chance to trip her in the first place.

A bitter laugh escaped her lips. Oh, the irony…

She used the word as if it just as simple as air and water. It was ridiculous really, seeing as her past so called 'love' was now locked away in a jail cell, never to see the light of day again and all she could focus on was the way this boy, with eyes of glistening gold and hair of sparkling silver that entranced her so deeply. A sour look sprang to her face. Funny, she was actually starting to feel guilty just then.

Her hands wrung themselves ragged as she noticed the air around them getting thicker and thicker with a tension that now almost seemed suffocating. Kagome was growing weary of it as Miroku only stood there, mimicking a statue as he stared at the door Inuyasha had fled through only moments before.

"Miroku?" She coaxed hoarsely.

Silence.

A scowl found its way to her mouth at his stubbornness. Why couldn't he just come out with it already? Was he afraid? Kagome's eyebrows knitted together as her frown tugged insistently at her face. Well, for what ever reason why he was standing there so quietly, be it that he was afraid, unsure of what to say, or that he just wanted to watch the paint chip away on the walls, she couldn't take the tension any longer. Suddenly the idea of crying her heart out onto Sango's shoulder sounded tempting…

Slowly sliding from her covers with small grunt of pain, she started to make her way out of her bed. That was when he said it. His voice was barely above a whisper and slightly shaken, but she heard just as clear as if he had shouted it and her body froze all the same.

"You hate him, don't you?"

Her face paled a little shade lighter than what its sickly hue took on, so when she slowly eased her way back on the bed, she looked as if any moment she could take her last breath, and she didn't doubt that she might. Not giving herself enough time to contemplate his answer, being that her mind was set on its overwhelming contempt, the words slipped from her lips almost unintentionally.

"Yeah. I do."

Miroku let out a pained chuckle, one that sounded defeated and exhausted from being tossed around so unmercifully by the taunting hands of irony. Kagome's mouth fumbled with something else to say, something to justify why her thoughts had become her words, because up until she had said anything, her hate spoken aloud hadn't sounded quite so...harsh inside her head.

"But...I–"

"Still love him, don't you?" His tone was skittish and unwavering, almost as if he already knew the answer.

Kagome, too, knew the answer and with a rueful, almost lamenting smile playing at her lips, she stared at Miroku's back. He never turned around, but it seemed just by being near her he knew all the answers to the maelstrom of thoughts that jumbled in her head a few minutes prior.

"Damn you Miroku," She said as a cough escaped her lips before she spoke again, "Who taught you how to be so fucking perceptive?"

She could practically see the smile that tugged at his face from staring at the back of his head. He shrugged in a nonchalant way, even though the conversation in itself seemed to be the most uncomfortable thing for him right then.

"It's written all over your face, kid."

Kagome on the other hand didn't appreciate his smugness when it came to things so precious to her such as her inner thoughts and feelings, so with a very unladylike snort, she turned away from him stubbornly.

"Yeah. So? What do you know, anyway?" Her voice was a little sharper than intended, reminding her of a certain silver haired teen who lost his temper way too often.

"Nothing, really." He shrugged again, bothering her to no end. "You love him, you hate him. What can you really do?"

Kagome winced at his use of the 'L' word so openly, but brushed it off as she pointed her nose into the air snobbily. "Forget him, I say."

Miroku chuckled again, this time without any underlying sense of smug knowledge lacing his tone, causing a small pout to form on Kagome's face.

"Hey, what's so funny?" She demanded sourly.

"Nothing, nothing!" He protested, holding his hands up in the air defensively, "I see where you're coming from. Really, I do!"

Kagome tilted her head to the side in mild curiosity. "You do?"

"Oh, of course!" He answered, nodding. "Who would want to be with such a jerk as Inuyasha?" Kagome winced. "I mean, he's loud, obnoxious, overbearing, and let's not even start on his manners!"

Although his words stuck a guilty thorn in her side, she had to agree. Inuyasha was a bit too loud and rude at times that didn't even call for it. She lowered her eyes as she verbally agreed with Miroku, however, that was what made him...him.

"And what girl would want a guy as jealous as him?" Miroku continued, finally turning around to face her, "I mean, come on! Who would care that much to go on a raging pout about a hug?"

Kagome faltered. "He's not that jealous. He just worries about me…" She protested, but she knew her defense was weak. Miroku didn't know, but she kind of liked it when Inuyasha got jealous from time to time. It sort of showed her that he still cared.

However, Miroku didn't seem to hear her, too caught up in his own rants and ravings. "And since you're so intent on forgetting him, it'll be heaven to forget about the way he holds you when you cry, won't it? I mean, who wants their space invaded like that when you're in such a vulnerable state?" He stated matter of factly, giving a pointed look as if he expected her to agree.

Although she didn't know how in the world he would possibly know such a thing, she let the thought slip. "Well, I don't really mind when he holds me, you know." A small blush rose to her cheeks, "He smells kind of nice...For a jerk, I mean."

Kagome looked down the comforters of her bed, seeming to not remember why she was so angry with him in the first place. Was it just that simple, to just let her anger slip from her memory like it had? _'No, no…' _She thought, _'I'm just making excuses for myself. I really don't want to forgive him, do I?' _

"And another thing!" he continued, "The way he talks about you all the time!"

"He…he talks about me?" Kagome stuttered, disbelief lacing her words.

"Oh yeah!" He exclaimed, nodding, "'Kagome this!', 'Kagome that!' The guys get kind of sick of it, you know. And I'm sure you wouldn't want to be talked so highly of all the time, would you? Seems kind of obsessive, if you ask me."

Kagome's head suddenly felt light. Now that she thought about it, the things Inuyasha did weren't so bad. She kind of liked the way he acted. They were the things that made up the character she grew to love. In fact, before the incident at the hospital, she didn't really remember having a problem with the way he acted, excluding the constant arguments they had.

Her thoughts jumbled on as Miroku continued to rant. Maybe it was all selfish of her to feel the way she did?_ 'No!__You have every right to be angry!__' _Her mind chastised, fighting with the guilt that rose within her stomach.

She bit her lower lip as she struggled internally with her thoughts. Did she really have the right to be mad and try to deny him his last moments to his past love? Even if jealousy arose in her that extended to no end, what made her think she had the right to deny him something so special? Her heart dropped into stomach.

She was monster! So consumed in how she felt about the whole ordeal that she never once stopped to remember that he too was a human with feelings, probably much like her own. She was pretty sure he was hurting, by the way he had treated his best friend and caught up in her own self pity and contempt, she had completely disregarded his feelings! She felt horrible.

By the time it had taken her to come to this revelation, Miroku must have noticed that she wasn't listening because when she brought herself from her thoughts, he stood waving his hand in her face to catch her attention.

"Hellooo, Kagome! You agree with me, don't you?"

"Um…Yeah. Whatever you say, Miroku." She said, feigning her answer as if she had really been listening while she eased herself from the bed. However, by the surprised look that covered his face she wondered if that had been the right thing to say.

"Why, Kagome! I never thought you were that type of lady!" He exclaimed, clearly appalled.

She frowned. _'Glad I wasn't paying much attention to the pervert. I might have actually had to hit him if I'd heard him…' _She shook her head and stood from the bed, the pain searing throughout her entire body was apparent. _'Damn this…God, the pain I go through for that bastard.'_

"Kagome, you seem to be in pain," Miroku inquired, noticing the scowl on her face, "Shouldn't you rest more?"

Although the idea seemed very tempting to her, she had to shake her head and grit her teeth. If she wanted to make some kind of amends, it wouldn't be done lying down. "I'm just going to go for a walk.." Then, an idea sprang to her head, "Mind if I borrow your car?"

Miroku pulled a puzzled look as he reluctantly pulled his keys from his pocket. "Sure...but wouldn't that kinda defeat the purpose of a 'walk'?"

Kagome would have surely giggled, if she were sure her body wouldn't have exploded in pain at the effort. She mustered a smile instead as she swiped his keys before he could change his mind.

"Ah, ever the perceptive one, aren't you Roku?" She said, tweaking his nose playfully, "Keep that up. Might do something for you one day." She smiled again. Funny what a paradigm shift could do to one's attitude.

As she limped her way to the door, she could hear his reminder as she left. "Don't forget what I told you, Kagome!"

A smiled drifted to her face. _'I won't, Miroku, I won't.'_

-X-

A teenage boy with eyes of gold sat staring at the angry, crashing waves of the sea as they unrelentingly rammed against the rocky shores below the pier on which he stood. Said golden eyes looked–to the trained eye–like murky puddles of liquid on the front of his face. Their depths were tainted with a grueling pain that stretched across his usually handsome features, the effects of his turmoil seeming infinite with the way his shoulders slumped forward and his throat clogged up with God knows what.

However, he seemed grateful for that God knew that, seeing as it was the only thing keeping the unshed tears in his eyes from spilling over. His hands grasped the wooden railing angrily for the umpteenth time as his thoughts drifted back down the same road…about _her_.

"_Inuyasha, do you always have to make that face?" Kagome's shrill voice scolded him, as she tugged him towards the perfume store, "Try to be nice one in a while, please? Not everyone bites, you know." _

_Then she smiled. Not mischievous or flirtatious smile, but a simple one, used merely to coax him into relaxing so that his behavior was presentable in front of others. However, at that moment, he saw it as so much more. That simple smile was dazzling and beautiful and it had nothing to do with the way her white teeth sparkled. Things of that sort were beginning to be trivial to him. No, they were those things because it was her._

_It was Kagome._

Inuyasha thought back to that day and realized that was when she began to influence changes within him, with her kind gestures and sweet smiles. Why had it taken all those years for him to notice how wonderful a person she is?

'_Because I was too busy being an asshole, that's why.' _He thought sourly. It had taken him so long to warm up to her kindness; he was surprised she had put up with him for so long. But Kagome was perfect, and she would do anything for him not to tarnish that perfection. For that reason, he felt ashamed.

_It was a quiet afternoon after school when Inuyasha and Kagome were walking through the many outside hallways of their high school on their way to the school parking lot, neither wanting to say anything to the other for fear of starting another argument. Kagome seemed in a particular happy mood for some reason that day, something that easily annoyed Inuyasha, so she kept quiet for the time being. _

_As she bounced along, she looked up to catch eye of a spider web that seemed to glisten in the sun's light. She then gasped, causing both teens to stop, as a butterfly fluttered unknowingly into the beautiful entanglement._

"_What?" Inuyasha inquired, clearly uninterested." It's just a stupid butterfly."_

"_But…it's stuck." She watched it writhe helplessly, trying to free itself as the owner of the web peaked out from some crevice and began to slowly make its way to it's prey. Inuyasha gave a gruff sigh of annoyance as he watched her approach the web and lift her hand, in an attempt to save the poor victim._

"_Leave it alone, Kagome." Came Inuyasha's solemn tone. "Just let it die."_

_Kagome turned to him and made a face. "No! It'll be eaten! I'm not gonna just sit back and watch this poor creature die!"_

_Inuyasha rolled his eyes again. He couldn't believe he was having this conversation with her, let alone arguing with her about it. He could see that she had a bit of a childish mind, with childish antics to suit it, but they were just some stupid bugs, doing what bugs did all the time; eat and get eaten. Why couldn't she see that?_

"_It's the way the world works, Kagome." He said approaching her, and gently pulling her hand down from the web, "Something has to die in order for another to live."_

_Kagome looked surprised that he had come up with that himself, and actually looked back to make sure he wasn't reciting it from a book or something. He couldn't blame her, however, he couldn't believe he had said it, either. The gentleness in his tone also surprised him. _

_She then looked into his eyes with a sad, forlorn look across her face. A mood that was in complete contrast to just five minutes prior. "But…I don't think it's time for it to die, do you?" She sounded like a curious child asking her parent why the sky was blue._

_Inuyasha shook his head, fed up with the conversation. Frankly, he was just not much into her innocent, juvenile act. "I don't really care. If you save the stupid thing, the spider will die of starvation. You want that?" _

_Kagome looked back up to the web and then down to her feet before shaking her head. "I didn't think so. Now, come on."_

Inuyasha didn't know why he chose that particular memory to relive, but as he looked back on it, he could now smile at the kind heart she possessed that he once mistook for a naive idiocy about the world around her.

He had been wrong, once he walked away that day, thinking about just how petty the girl following him could be. And if his memory served him right, the way she lost the bounce in her step and pep in her voice pleased him. He had never been one for pleasant, happy things back then.

Now, he didn't think that he could live without her bright personality and kindness beside him. He barely remembered what life was like before he was exposed to her light. And the thought that he had almost put out that light permanently caused his eyes to sting even more, a lone tear escaping them and slipping down his face. He wiped the wetness from his face angrily before leaning against the railing once again. But despite being the brightest illumine in his life, she wasn't always the only one...

"_Inuyasha, what does the sun look like to you?" _

_Golden eyes shifted to the girl–no, woman–he cradled so dearly in his lap to see her staring intently at the orange and red sky that hovered over their heads caused by the receding sun. The clouds appeared to be a bright orange while the sun itself looked to be a deep crimson circle in the middle of the sky. _

_A muscle twitched in his lips as he shrugged. They had been sitting atop an old warehouse for hours now, Kikyo nestled comfortably in between his legs, her head resting in the crook of his neck as he looked to the sky. _

"_I don't know…The sun?" He replied, lacking the imagination to come up with a better response. His lips quirked in a smile at her chuckle. _

"_Ever the creative one, aren't you, Inuyasha?" She teased._

"_Yeah, yeah Picasso. What does it look like to you then?" He asked gently, reaching down to lace his fingers with hers. She released a sigh and buried herself closer to him._

"_It looks like…" She bit her lip in contemplation. "Like a jewel that was once beautiful and vibrant."_

_Inuyasha decided to play along. "So…what happened to the jewel?"_

_Kikyo continued to look up at the sun that was steadily descending farther and farther into the sky in thought. "It's tainted," She finally answered, "With something wicked; blood, maybe. What do you think?"_

_Inuyasha untangled his hand from her grasp to wipe his bangs from his eyes before returning them to hers. He shrugged, figuring it was an odd thought and maybe a little morbid, but as long as he had known her, Kikyou had always seemed to be that way._

_They sat in silence for another long hour and watched as the sun was swallowed up by the horizon, engulfing Tokyo in darkness. They were now staring at the stars and the silence stretched on comfortably before Inuyasha spoke._

"_Kikyou, how long do you want us to be together?" It sounded like an odd question out loud, but he felt comfortable asking her since he knew she would tell him the truth. Her grip on his hand tightened._

"_A long while, I suppose. Why do you ask?" She questioned softly._

"_Oh, I dunno. Just a thought. What ever happened to forever?" He asked, somewhat amused and pleased by her answer. She reached up to touch his cheek softly before laughing in a sort of ironic way._

"_There's no such thing as a forever, Inuyasha." _

A callous laugh tore through his lips. Forever, what an insolent and perfect word. There was really no way to describe what 'forever' meant, but it was a word he shared for both women. He expected forever from Kikyou, and needed it from Kagome. He closed his eyes for moment and sighed as the self-contempt rose up in his throat. He was in love with sisters.

How pathetic was that?

It was twisted the way the world had become, when a man had to choose to be with one girl or her sister, however, Inuyasha couldn't help it. Kikyou was his strength, his weakness, and his reality. For so long she had been his everything, that he just couldn't–he wouldn't–ever imagine her being nothing.

Kagome, on the other hand, was his new love. His true love. She was his brightness in the dark and the shining hope in his pain. She was his reason to smile and be happy, even though he knew he deserved to do neither.

Both women meant so much to him, yet he couldn't protect either one from their almost untimely...he refused to think it. If Inuyasha had not focused on the revenge he wanted so bad from Kouga, he would have recognized the screams back at the warehouse and probably had a chance at helping Kikyou.

And Kagome...the memory was too fresh in his head to even think of. The thought of reliving something so horrible caused his eyes to burn. He damned himself for being so weak, so pathetic and unworthy.

He loved both women, but deserved neither.

He was too consumed in his self-pity to notice the small pitter of steps as they grew closer to him. So enthralled in an all-consuming hatred that when they stopped next to him he hadn't even noticed she was there until she muttered one word, "Hey."

His eyes flickered to her azure orbs staring kindly up at him and his heart skipped a beat. As if to make up for that skipped beat, it began to thunder painfully against his chest and unconsciously, he stepped away from her. No pain flickered across her face from his action, nor did she step closer. She just stood there, that dazzling smile on her face as she looked at him. Her skin seemed to be a little pale, but her body glowed with a radiance he didn't know a person who had just brushed death could possess.

"K-Kagome?" He choked out, his voice sounding hoarse and weak to his own ears.

She giggled behind her hand, a tinkling, childish sound that seemed to make him wake up from a long time nightmare, "The one and only!"

He looked away, not able to stare into a face that held so much happiness and love for him. He didn't deserve it. He didn't deserve the happiness, the love, nothing! He deserved none of it! His face hardened as he returned to his position of staring at the ocean below, trying his hardest to believe that she wasn't there. "Go away."

He saw the perplexed look cross her face mingled with the mild sting of pain he knew she felt at his words, but he didn't care. Leaving him would be for her own damn good. Even if it meant his own demise. He tensed as he felt her light touch on his arm and swallowed his tongue as the appendage tingled delightfully from the contact. He clenched his teeth in blissful agony before ripping his arm from her grasp as if she burned. "I _said_ go away!"

She stumbled back and fell onto her bottom with a surprised look, the tears automatically springing to her wide eyes. Inuyasha could only hate himself even more as he stared down at her prone form. She didn't deserve this. She deserved better. Even though he who could buy her wildest dreams of cars, houses, and jewelry, he was so wrong for her, couldn't she see that?

"Leave, you stupid girl!" He shouted, noticing that she had opened her mouth to speak. He wouldn't let her. He wasn't worthy of her words. "What don't you get!?"

She bit her lip as she came slowly to her feet. Inuyasha noticed the way her fragile body moved and wanted so desperately to reach out and assist her, but against his better judgment, he held his resolve.

"But...I want–"

"You want what?" He seethed, his heart tearing into pieces as he spoke. The pain was something akin to excruciating, but he needed to do this. "To be with me?"

A look of recognition passed over her face, causing a cruel laugh to spill from his lips, "Get in line, wench. You ain't the only one."

Her face fell, and it seemed as what little color she had on her drained at that very moment. Her knees began to wobble, and she gripped the railing to keep her balance as tortured blue eyes bared into his soul. His arms itched to hold and comfort her, but his mind screamed not to for the sake of her future well-being. They needed this.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong with you?" She asked meekly, tucking a wisp of hair away from her face. Her bottom lip trembled as she tried desperately not to let unshed tears fall. She looked so weak and fragile; Inuyasha could only hope that she would find someone to make her happy after she left him.

"I'm tired of you, that's what!" A deeper sadness printed itself on her face.

"I'm tired of looking at your face!," _'Because it makes me smile.' _"I'm tired of you smiling about any and everything!," _'cuz it makes my day when you do.' _"And most of all, I'm tired of being with you!,"_ 'Even though you complete me.' _

The tears that leaked down her face in a steady flow didn't hinder him from shouting his next words, "It would be better for us both if you just got lost!"

Up until that moment, Inuyasha hadn't even noticed the tears caused by self hatred clouding his eyes until her hand connected painfully with the side of his face, causing them to spill and fall onto the ground.

"Shut up! Just shut up!" He looked back to her in what he believed was complete awe as she clenched her eyes shut and screamed lividly, her whole face red from the exertion, "Don't tell me what's good or better for me! I know what I want! And that's you, idiot!"

She stepped closer, her voice rising to an impossible volume as she continued her tirade, "I know what you're trying to do, and it won't work! Have you at least stopped to think about what I want at all?!"

His eyes widened at the realization that he hadn't. But so what? What she wanted was something that not even his endless expanse of money and wealth could give her. She wanted–deserved–undivided love and attention, and even though he loved her with all his being, that was just something he couldn't give her. Why couldn't the stupid girl get that?

"Pull your head out of your ass, Kagome!" He shouted as guilt quickly mingled with anger. "What you want is trivial! It doesn't matter! You and me are two different people! It can't be the way you want it to be! This isn't some fucking fairytale, okay?!"

Kagome choked on her sobs as her furious eyes danced across his face, searching for something he didn't quite understand. "Idiot," she growled, "What makes you think I want a fairytale, huh?"

He opened his mouth to retort, when she cut him off. "Well, I don't want one! I like our relationship, dammit! I like the twisted way you make me feel and the way we argue about any and everything! It's you that I love, stupid! " She screamed as if he didn't get the point, "You, you, _you_! Why can't you get that?! "

Inuyasha visibly seethed. His anger boiled into rage. He exploded.

"Because, you stupid girl, I'm in love with your fucking sister!"

The world stopped. The birds that endured the loud noise they were making prior to that moment fluttered away and with the way no cars or people littered the nearby streets, it gave a chance to hear how the sea had calmed up to that point, almost as if everything came to a stop to listen to Kagome's response.

His heart froze.

Her heart broke.

Then, she let out an ironic chuckle, a foreign sound that made chills run up his spine. It wasn't a Kagome-like laugh. It was cold and void of emotion. Why was she laughing anyway? She reached forward and Inuyasha, too shocked to register what she was doing, didn't even pull away as she laced her fingers with his.

She raised her eyes to look at him and if weren't for the way his throat closed up, he would have gasped at how her eyes gleamed against the afternoon sunlight as a smile adorned her face. He took notice when she stepped closer to him, that the dried tears under her eyes did nothing to take away from her beauty at that moment. If anything, it added to it because it made her all the more realistic to him. Up until this point, his mind had been telling him that it all was just some twisted nightmare that he had yet to wake up from.

"I love you, Inuyasha, you know that don't you?" She asked, her voice barely a whisper. They were so close that her breath wisped against his lips, causing a longing to bubble up within him.

He didn't respond and she seemed not to care. "It took me a while to realize what this felling I've been having is, and when I figured it out, I was mad." She laughed a little.

"Beyond mad, actually. I hated you, more then I've hated anyone in my entire life. More than you hate me right now." He winced. "I wanted you out of my life. I wanted you gone, dead, anything that came to mind that would rid me of you was fine with me."

His heart clenched painfully in his chest as he looked down at their entwined hands. Her words were cutting deeper into him than he'd ever admit. But this is what he wanted, right? Her hate and despite towards him? He just never thought he would hurt this much. Death had nothing on this feeling.

"But then I realized it was kind of weird, just all of a sudden that I came to this realization. I really can't imagine me without you by my side, yelling and telling me how stupid I am half the time." She laughed again and he gulped, his heart thundering so loudly against his chest he was surprised she didn't hear it. Hell, she probably did.

"But its things like that that made me realize I'm just so in love with you. It took me forever to sort these feelings out, and it was kind of confusing when I did it by myself." She squeezed his hand gently, and smiled a little more when it unconsciously wrapped around hers.

"So what I'm asking is this," She took a deep breath, "Will you let me stay with you? Can I help you get through this?"

Inuyasha bit his bottom lip as he looked down to her. "Kagome, I…" '_…love you, too._'

"And once you're done, if you want me gone, I won't hesitate to hop on the next airplane to China. All you have to do is say the word."

He couldn't bare it anymore. His voice had long ago died in his throat, but he didn't need it. No, words were never enough to him. He pulled her to him, crushing her body against his and burying his face in the crook of her neck. He could feel her tears wet his chest as she clung to him desperately, crying softly into his chest. "I'm not saying fall in love with me or anything. Just let me be with you for right now. Is that too much to ask?"

He shook his head, as he pressed her small body closer to his, as if that were possible. He cared for her so much at that moment, that he wasn't sure that love was an extensive enough word to cover it all. As mentioned before, she was his light, his happiness. She was the sun that kissed his skin and the breath that danced on his lips.

He didn't know what he was thinking before, but now was a moment that would stay with him forever, and he hoped just like this moment, that Kagome would do the same. He just couldn't imagine her gone, and he was glad she was just too damn stubborn to heed his earlier words, because he still hated himself for them. And that's why she was there. To help him live, and make him feel alive again.

However, one thing she didn't truly realize was that she _was_ his life, and nothing could ever change that. "Stupid girl," He muttered, tangling his fingers in her hair as he pulled her face back so that she could stare at her, "You never listen, do you?"

His lips brushed her swollen ones in a sweet kiss before he took her hand in his, entwining their fingers. For once, he would be selfish. And despite the consequences, just this once, he would do something that made him happy, without thoughts of anyone else.

-X-

_Spirit_


End file.
